Pokémon Master Beyond Unity
by glennchesnaught2.0
Summary: Two Pokémon Trainers. One destiny. A few years passed after Kalos saga's adventures, Ash leaves from home and continues his journey to become a Pokémon Master. A letter sent to Delia from an unknown Pokémon Trainer reminded Ash to meet every one of them in each generation. First Shyoltozeroshipping fanfic involving mentorship and friendship.
1. Enter Lyra: The Beginning

Summary: A few years passed after Kalos saga's adventures, Ash leaves from home and continues his journey to become a Pokémon Master. A letter sent to Delia from an unknown Pokémon Trainer reminded Ash to meet every one of them in each generation.

Disclaimer: Everything else about Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.

Title: Pokémon Master Beyond Unity

Theme: "Two Pokémon Masters. One destiny."

Note: This story takes place from all future connections of Ash Ketchum to become a Pokémon Master after bidding farewell to his traveling companions Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont.

* * *

><p>A few years passed after after all the adventures in Kalos, Professor Oak gave Delia a letter for the invitation for a Pokémon Master meet-and-greet which held in a secret location.<p>

"What is it?" asked Delia.

"A letter written from an unknown trainer with a signature colored X," said Oak. "Gary, call Ash. He'll read the whole message from it."

"Thanks," said Gary. He entered Ash's room and answered, "Ash, you have to read that letter given to your mother."

Ash nodded and answered, "I'm on my way. Let's go, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded with agreement.

"What's all this?" asked Ash.

"A letter, from an unknown Pokémon Trainer," answered Delia. "Son, you have to read this."

Ash opened the letter and began to read the message from it.

* * *

><p>Dear Ash Ketchum,<p>

Your mastery of every Pokémon's skill has improved, and you must go to the Kalos Pokémon League. And your Pokémon from Professor Oak's Lab may be brought anytime else, depending on time and place. You'll meet-and-greet the most famous Legendary Pokémon Trainers of different generations out there. I'll meet you there, and stay sharp ASAP.

Sincerely yours, X

* * *

><p>"I'll accept that as a yes," said Ash.<p>

"Good luck," agreed Delia with a good remark. "And be careful."

"And feel free to choose your Pokémon from my lab more wisely," added Professor Oak. "And stay strong."

"We're counting on you," said Gary, saluting Ash with a handshake. "And remember: Continue your journey to be a Pokémon Master. Go forth through that place."

"Thanks," said Ash. "And I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master someday!"

_"Pika!"_ chirped Pikachu.

"See you, Ash!" said Delia and Professor Oak.

"Ash, whatever happens to Team Rocket, here're the Mega Stones your every Pokémon needs to Mega Evolve," added Gary. "And remember: You can only Mega Evolve your Pokémon once during the battle. Switching won't dissolve its form, but reviving them from fainting won't do any good. It will devolve at the end of the battle."

"Thanks, Gary," said Ash. "And I'll take note of that rule."

With Ash leaving at home to continue his journey, he saw a Dragonite landing on ground from flying, and a trainer standing beside him.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" asked Ash, "Why are you here?"<p>

He asked a trainer wearing a robe made of silver with blue accents.

"I am here to contact you from a Legendary Trainer from Kalos," said the trainer before unhooding her robe, "and my name is Lyra."

"Lyra? You're the one I saw from Sinnoh region before?" asked Ash.

"No, I'm from Johto where I was contacted by the trainers for the reunion," answered Lyra, "and I'm the Johto Champion along with Ethan."

"Wow, I guess you two are close," said Ash, "and I know you introduce yourselves each other."

"Yes, like old and new times in Johto," said Lyra, "let's go. Dragonite, fly us back to Saffron."

_"On my way,"_ said Dragonite, nodding his head from Lyra's obedience.

The two then sat through Dragonite's back, readying to fly thus heading back to Saffron for travelling to Kalos.

"Dragonite, return," commanded Lyra. "Ash, head to the station right away."

"On it," replied Ash.

_"Pika!"_ nodded Pikachu.

The train started to move as fast as a bullet train and heading back to Johto, and stops on the tracks due to its discharge. Citizens glanced at each other about it.

* * *

><p>The conductor announced, "Attention please. And we'll be making an unscheduled stop. Please standby for further information."<p>

"What's going on?" asked Ash.

"The power from the train's still off, and we'll fix the problem as fast as we can," said the operator.

"I can handle this."

"Okay. Power up carefully."

"Pikachu, use Thunder!"

_"PIIIIIIIIKAAAA CHUUUUUUU!"_ yelled Pikachu.

The wicked thunderbolt strikes the electromagnetic power source to restore the bullet train back to its power.

The citizens inside the train cheered Ash for restoring the train's power back, but the grappling hook clamp caught Pikachu. It was Team Rocket, who encountered Ash while on their hot air balloon.

_"Pika!"_ snapped Pikachu in fear.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on!" said Ash.<p>

"Prepare for trouble, and that's train's history!" stated Jessie.

"And so's Pikachu for putting you back to misery!" added James.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars-"

Lyra sent out her Kingdra with Octazooka that interrupted James' line during Team Rocket's speech.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" said James.

"I think I've had enough of your motto," added Lyra, "and I'm tired of playing cat-and-mouse."

"Whoa, how do you stay so calm?" Ash asked her from interrupting their motto.

* * *

><p>Lyra heard his question and answered, "Long story. I always get calm and collected all the time when Team Rocket shows up. I did this on purpose all the time; especially Ethan did the same as my method."<p>

"You'll pay for that, twerp!" Meowth yelled.

"You just don't learn and know what to quit, do you?" Lyra retorted, "Well, come on then. Go, Dragonite."

POP! Dragonite roared a battle cry in front of Team Rocket.

"Dragon Claw on that grappling hook and catch Pikachu safe."

Dragonite flew fast to the hot air balloon and he smashed the machine with his hook, freeing Pikachu. He caught Pikachu easily from falling with his both hands.

_"Here, take care of him,"_ Dragonite chirped.

"Thanks," replied Ash. Pikachu nodded with agreement.

"Leave 'em to me," Lyra answered. "Dragonite, Kingdra, return. Go Altaria."

POP! Altaria did the same battle cry as Dragonite.

"Let's end this one more time," Lyra commanded, using her Mega Brooch from her bonnet's hat to Mega-Evolve Altaria from the Altarianite in her neck. "Use Moonblast on that balloon."

Altaria roared and released a pinkish-white beam powered from the moon, blasting Team Rocket off once more.

"That twerp almost got us with another Mega-Evolved Pokémon that launched a blast on us!" Jessie shouted.

"That Pokémon knocked us out for good." Meowth contemplated.

"Why is that new Johto twerpette staying so calm and collected to beat us?" James stated.

"It's our first defeat to that new girl." Jessie added.

POP! _"Wobbuffet!_" Wobuffet added.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted, disappearing in the sky.

* * *

><p>"Let's go," said Lyra.<p>

The conductor announced, "Bullet train restored. Heading back to Goldenrod."

The bullet train rode as fast as it could.

* * *

><p>Then Ash and Lyra arrived at Goldenrod.<p>

"So, where are we going?" Ash asked.

"Let's take an alternate portal back to Kalos," Lyra added, "Go, Dusknoir."

POP! _"May I help you?"_ Dusknoir asked.

"Create a portal so we can go back to Kalos instead of long walks."

"Thank you," replied Dusknoir with courtesy, creating a portal that heads to the Kalos League.

Lyra nodded and commanded, "Dusknoir, return."

"Wow, that Pokemon can-" Ash asked, only to be stopped by Lyra.

"Let's talk later," Lyra replied, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The trainers and their Pokémon went to the portal created by Dusknoir and arrived in Kalos.<p>

Lyra answered, "Return, Dusknoir. Here we are. Kalos Pokémon League."

"Wow, I've seen that before," Ash said.

Ash and Lyra headed to the building, entering its main door.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: To be continued... Chapter 2 is next.<p> 


	2. Enter Calem: Secret Revealed

With Lyra and Ash entering the main building from the front door, she wore her cloak and hooded it as a part of the meeting.

* * *

><p>"Wow, so this is the main hall?" asked Ash.<p>

"Yes. It's like the Court of Kings," answered Lyra.

"Court of Kings? Why'd put your hood on?" said Ash.

"For the meeting," said Lyra, showing him her cube-like phoning device.

"What's that?" said Ash.

"AquaCube," answered Lyra, using her prism-like device as a phone. "The trainers are waiting for you. Let's go."

The trainers entered the main room to "Court of Kings."

Then Lyra introduced Ash while kept hooded from her cloak to a mysterious Pokémon Trainer.

"Meet Ash Ketchum," said Lyra.

"W-what?" said Ash, getting confused from the trainers.

"And I know who you are, Ash," said the mysterious trainer wearing a dark-blue cloak with light green accents.

"Who are you?" asked Ash.

"I'm the first preview of what's to come; thank you, Lyra, for bringing him to this building's section," said the trainer.

"You're welcome," said Lyra.

"Hey wait, I want to know your name," said Ash.

"You know who I am? My name's-" said the mystery trainer, interrupted by Team Rocket once more.

* * *

><p>Team Rocket shows up at the main door of the Court of Kings, causing the trainers to feel unnerved.<p>

"YOU AGAIN!?" yelled Ash.

"Prepare for trouble, and those trainers beside you are history!" said Jessie.

"And make it double, and we'll put them back again to misery." stated James.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To bring the mysterious twerps back again."

"And this is the Court of Kings, and we're its dead end."

"Jessie!"

"And James."

"Are you going to skip that or what?" asked Ash.

"I guess that I'll ignore that," answered Lyra in a calm voice. "Just ignore and let them finish."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light," said Jessie.

"Surrender now, or we'll bring this Court of Kings with blight!" announced James.

"Meowth, that's right!"

POP! _"Wobbuffet!"_

"Go!" commanded Lyra. "Bring Ash to another place. I'll fend 'em off."

"With pleasure," said the mysterious trainer, giving Lyra a good remark.

"Go Pumpkaboo!" said Jessie.

"You, too! Inkay!" said James.

_"Pumpkaboo!"_

_"Inkay!"_

"You'll pay for what your Pokémon blasted us last time!" yelled Jessie.

"And we'll finish what you started again!" retorted James.

* * *

><p>The mystery trainer brought Ash to a secret place Lyra informed, and continued to ID his name from his secret.<p>

"Who are you?" asked Ash, "And why'd you bring me here?"

_"Just exactly... who are you?"_ asked Pikachu.

The trainer unhooded his cloak like Lyra did last time.

"Whoa, a Pokémon Trainer?" said Ash.

_"Whoa!"_ added Pikachu.

"I am Calem, from Vaniville Town. And my friend is Serena," said Calem, revealing his secret identified. "And we became Kalos Champions."

"Ah, I know you! So you're the one writing a signature of X, right?" asked Ash.

"Yes. I sent a letter to keep myself unidentified from anyone else," said Calem.

"Yeah, and by the way, you know my Serena?" asked Ash.

"Yes, it's different from her alternate self," stated Calem, "And mine's tough and smart just like Pokémon Trainers, unlike yours."

* * *

><p>Then the battle between Team Rocket and Lyra started in the Court of Kings.<p>

"Pumpkaboo, Energy Ball!" commanded Jessie.

"Inkay, Dark Pulse!" added James.

_"Pumpkaboo!"_ yelled Pumpkaboo, releasing a ball of green energy fired at Lyra's Pokémon.

_"Inkay!"_ said Inkay, firing a beam of black and purple circles the same thing Pumpkaboo did.

"You just don't learn again, do you?" retorted Lyra, "Alakazam, Light Screen on those attacks."

_"Roger!"_ said Alakazam, creating a wall of light surrounding in yellow and gold to block those attacks, thus resembling a shield. _"And you shall not pass!"_

"Impossible!" yelled Team Rocket.

"Simple. Light Screen does not only cut damage from special-based attacks, but can also shield from them," stated Lyra, "And let's get you up close and personal."

Lyra used the Mega Brooch from her bonnet's ribbon the second time to Mega-Evolve her Alakazam with an Alakazite from his neck.

"Let's knock 'em out of this court, shall we?" asked Lyra.

_"Right,"_ answered Alakazam. _"Lyra, get another Pokémon instead to do a co-op attack against them."_

"Thanks," added Lyra, sending out her Pokeball. "Go, Espeon!"

POP! "For_ Lyra!"_ said Espeon.

_"And I'll join the club, too,"_ added a Pokémon in a silhouette form.

_"Malamar!"_ said Alakazam and Espeon. _"Join with us."_

"Let's do this," said Lyra, "Welcome to the club, Malamar."

_"I appreciate your help,"_ said Malamar. _"Let's do this, guys!"_

_"Roger!"_ yelled Alakazam and Espeon, gaining reward from Malamar's obedience under Lyra's command.

"Let's send them back once more," said Lyra. "Malamar, create a portal to prevent crash damage. All of you use Psychic one final time."

"Impossible!" yelled Team Rocket.

The portal Malamar created pops up and the three Pokémon start attacking Team Rocket with Psychic. The attack scored a direct hit, knocking Team Rocket off and sending back outside from the portal.

* * *

><p>"Another failed attempt from that Johto twerpette." said Jessie.<p>

"We should have caught Pikachu, but didn't work." added James.

"Well, do a different method next time." stated Meowth.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks!" cheered Alakazam, Espeon, and Malamar.<p>

"Welcome, guys," added Lyra. "So Malamar, who you belong to?"

Malamar answered in response to Lyra, "Calem. He trained me to master special attacks as well, but my Psychic attack lacks enough power, so I need it to increase its amplified performance by holding Twisted Spoon. And now I mastered it with willpower to a whole new level."

Lyra and Malamar nodded happily.

* * *

><p>"Ash, the Serena from this world was my friend not yours. She has shades from her fedora, while yours didn't." stated Calem.<p>

"I see." said Ash. "And I'm-"

"I fended Team Rocket off, but your Malamar seemed to increase his psychic power with a Twisted Spoon instead." said Lyra, interrupting Ash's talk from Calem.

"Good." said Calem. "Wherever Team Rocket shows up to catch Ash's Pikachu or any of his Pokémon, leave 'em to you. That's your Mega Brooch, right?"

"Yes," said Lyra. "I bought it for the first time visiting Kalos in Lumiose Clothing Store. And for Ethan, I bought him a Mega Stopwatch from his wrist. You should meet him later, too."

"I see." added Calem. "Lyra, if you're tired when Team Rocket shows up again more than once, get yourself a rest. Leave that to me."

Lyra nodded in agreement and said, "Okay. I'll see you later."

"Wait, hold on! Why not me?" asked Ash.

"It's too dangerous. They'll use shock-absorbent devices from their balloon to drain Pikachu's electric attacks. He must learn Hidden Power first, depending on type." answered Lyra. "And I suggest you stay away from them. Let me or Calem do the thing."

_"Really?"_ asked Pikachu.

_"Yes,"_ suggested Malamar. _"Pikachu's attacks are Quick Attack, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Agility, Electro Ball, and Iron Tail."_

_"Whoa, how'd you know?"_ said Pikachu.

_"I amplified psychic powers from my mind, despite having high IQ, just like Alakazam,"_ suggested Malamar.

_"Right, Malamar has both offensive capabilities,"_ added Alakazam. _"His hypnotic skill forces opponents to do their own actions, even sleeping when he crippled them with Dream Eater. He's highly respected to not only his trainer, but Psychic- and Dark-types as well."_

_"I agree with that,"_ suggested Malamar. _"Thanks for the remark."_

The two nodded at each other.

"I'll accept that as a yes," nodded Ash, giving thumbs up to Malamar and Alakazam.

"She's right," agreed Calem with concern. "And I contacted Gary to give him some Mega Stones. And that's why he informed you to bring each when your Pokémon needs to handle."

"You're right," stated Ash with respect. "I have respected that. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: To be continued... Uploading Chapter 3 later on.<p>

There are different references and allusions that will appear on this chapter. Take note that they belong to their respective owners.

01. Lyra's phoning device is called "AquaCube," which is used by Ada Wong and Jake Wesker-Muller from Resident Evil 6. (Courtesy of Capcom.)

02. Lyra retains her "calm and collected" attitude similar to Ada Wong from Resident Evil series.

03. Court of Kings is named after the section of Minas Tirith Gandalf went in "Lord of the Rings: Return of the King" to prevent Faramir from burning his son alive in the tomb. (Courtesy of New Line Cinema.)

Coincidentally, it became a different section of Kalos Pokémon League that built from a new timeline.

04. When Lyra commanded Alakazam to use Light Screen on the attacks of Team Rocket's Inkay and Pumpkaboo, he chanted "You Shall Not Pass!" while using the move when Gandalf stands before the Balrog in "The Two Towers."

05. When Espeon talks in human speech instead of Pokémon language, she chanted "For Lyra!" as did the King of the Dead with "For Middle-Earth!" from the docks of Minas Tirith in "Return of the King."

06. It was revealed that Ash knows the trainer's name is Calem, a protagonist of XY game series, to have his identity revealed in a whole story.

07. The line "I'm the first preview of what's to come" said by Calem resembles to a villain named "The Messenger" from Power Rangers Megaforce, albeit saying his lines from different scenes: "I'm a small preview of what's to come," and "I'm the first of many who are coming." (Courtesy of Saban Brands.)

08. The first line Jessie and James announced of this chapter from Team Rocket motto is still the same in the previous one, albeit rhyming with the words "history" and "misery."

09. This fanfic's title has its own storyline resembling to "Assassin's Creed Unity" and "Batman Beyond." (Courtesy of Ubisoft for "Assassin's Creed;" and Warner Bros. for "Batman.")

Coincidentally, it shows that Ash Ketchum has to continue his journey to become a Pokémon Master someday, thus ending the futuristic plot of the XY saga in an alternate fashion. The title had its words combined with "Beyond" and "Unity" from their respective titles.

10. A Malamar owned by Calem, unlike in the anime, has a very loyal attitude compared to Ash's every Pokémon he had in the anime.


	3. Enter Ethan: The Challenge Awaits

With the mystery trainer introduced himself to Ash, who is now Calem, the two enter the Court of Kings for a meeting. Lyra assigned Ash a new mission: To pass the Pokémon Master Rank Test for training.

* * *

><p>"Ash, being weak doesn't mean you can lose to your opponents easily or quit being a Pokémon Master," reminded Calem. "No matter how small, everything deserves respect."<p>

"How?" said Ash. "I never evolved a few Pokémon from every region or caught a lot many for the Pokédex Entries."

"I know," added Calem, giving him a rule handbook for Court of Kings. "You can read a few rules, and remember: Show courtesy and respect one after another, especially enemies."

"I know, but some rivals tried to mock me," suggested Ash. "If I can't win, I'll lose easily and quit being a master like that."

Calem stated, giving him a good regard, "When they brag you, ignore them. Don't let emotions cloud your judgment. And that's all, just like Lyra, she's been calm and collected at all times, and she beats every trainer and giving them a handshake."

"Right," said Ash, "I'll accept that as a yes."

Pikachu nodded.

The meeting then ended. Lyra called them.

"Ash, Calem," said Lyra, giving them some papers. "Here. These are the battle sources that you have to review since your adventure in Kanto."

"Really?" said Ash.

"Yes." answered Lyra. "You have to successfully pass all tests in this event: The Pokémon Master Rank Test."

"No way," said Ash. "I'll accept that challenge."

"Very well," added Lyra. "Don't fail the test. And the rules are the same since Battle Tower, but no Kangashkanite/Gengarite may be permitted."

Ash nodded.

Lyra told them, "Let's go."

The three head to the battle stadium.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" asked Ash.<p>

"A battle stadium," said Calem, "And be careful, master your every Pokémon's skills by gaining new moves."

Ash nodded and accepted it.

"We'll call you for tomorrow morning." said Lyra and Calem, saluting Ash with respect.

"On it!" added Ash. "Pikachu, let's train for tomorrow."

_"Got it!"_ cheered Pikachu.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ash sent out his Pokémon for daily training.<p>

"Training today, Ash?" asked Calem.

"Yes," answered Ash.

"Here's the schedule for training. Don't delay. You'll face the mystery trainer for each challenge."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Make sure you have to train hard to be a Pokémon Master someday."

"On it!"

"Remember: Choose your Pokémon wisely for each training challenge, and no substitutions."

Ash nodded Calem.

"The referee for today's challenge will be Ethan."

* * *

><p>Inside the stadium, Ash entered a stadium and met Ethan, Lyra's childhood friend and the Johto Champion. Both gave each other a handshake.<p>

"Ash, I'll be your mentor for today in this challenge. Training is a vital choice. If you lack it, you'll lose easily," said Ethan.

"How'd you know that?" asked Ash.

"Like real-life sports and games, training is the key to win for every contest you achieved the most. And if you stop training, you'll fall to your position. And that's why I want you to become a Pokémon Master someday, and it takes guts to face new challenges ahead."

"I'm ready!"

"Good luck." said Ethan, pulling out his notebook and pen from his bag and recording the results.

Ash started training with his Pokémon from different regions. Ethan set the record by writing from notebook and pen and announced each challenge.

"There are 5 rounds for this training challenge today. If you win 3 out of 5, you worked hard to be a master, but be prepared for Full Battle Challenges. If you lose, you'll be given 3 chances to retake it, and failure to do so will make you regret it or lose your rank."

"Alright! I'll accept that challenge!"

"Challenge 1: Team Battle. Rules are: Each trainer has to pick 5 out of 6 Pokémon from their respective Pokeballs in Singles, or put them in order for Doubles. The maximum number of victories would be 3 for single and 2 for double."

"I'll pick singles instead."

"Good luck."

Ash picked his respective Pokémon as did Ethan for his.

Round 1 begins!

Ash: "Go! Buizel!"

Buizel: *POP!* _"Buizel!"_

Ethan: "Go! Banette!"

Banette: *POP! Banette laughs.*

Ash: "Ready?"

Ethan: "You'll see."

* * *

><p><em><strong>As Ash and Ethan begin their battle, our hero starts his challenge in order to win over him and gain Pokémon Master Status. The journey continues.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: To be continued... Gonna upload Chapter 4.<p> 


	4. Postponement: Meeting at Court of Kings

The continuation of the battle between Ethan and Ash from the previous part continued, but was interrupted by Team Rocket again and captured their Pokémon with an electromagnetic cage.

* * *

><p>Buizel and Banette yelped.<p>

"No way! You again!?" gasped Ash.

"Prepare for trouble, yes indeed!" said Jessie.

"And make it double, 'cause your battle's interrupted with no heed!" added James.

"To protect the world from competition."

"To disrupt the trainer's ranking promotion."

"To denounce the evils more or less!"

"And to extend the stars with great finesse!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket rips you apart with the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or you'll fall 'til midnight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" added Meowth.

* * *

><p>"Ash, let's cancel the training challenge today," suggested Ethan. "And we'll face them again."<p>

"But-" asked Ash, only to be stopped by Ethan.

"Now's not the time to talk," suggested Ethan. "I'll warn Calem and Lyra to postpone our match later." Ash nodded in response.

Ash and Ethan sent out their respective Pokeballs.

"Go, Glalie!" said Ash. Glalie roared a battle cry.

"You, too, Houndoom." added Ethan.

_"Let's rumble!"_ yelled Houndoom, nodding at Ethan.

"We're not done yet! Go Pumpkaboo!" commanded Jessie.

"You too, Inkay!" added James.

_"Pumpkaboo!"_

_"Inkay!"_

"Use Hidden Power on Glalie!" commanded Jessie.

"Dodge!" said Ash, commanding his Glalie with great dodging skill. "Mega Evolve!"

Ash used his Mega Glove to Mega-Evolve Glalie. Glalie roared a battle cry as he gained his Mega Form, with a Glalitite from the helm located in his forehead.

Pumpkaboo released a ball of green energy at Ash's Glalie, only to be missed by dodging it.

"Glalie, use Ice Fang on Pumpkaboo!" commanded Ash, only calling his Pokémon to bite at Pumpkaboo with his fangs glowed light green-blue infused with ice. Pumpkaboo squealed in pain, knocking Jessie.

"Thanks, Glalie." said Ash.

_"Glalie."_ chuckled Glalie, nodding at his trainer.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" commanded James. Inkay fired a rainbow-colored beam at Ethan's Houndoom, but the hit was unsuccessful due to his type immunity. "No way!"

"You guessed wrong." stated Ethan. "Psychic-Type moves like Psybeam have no effect on Dark-Types."

_"Agreed,"_ said Houndoom. _"Ethan, now's your chance to Mega-Evolve me!"_

"Got it," said Ethan, using his Mega Stopwatch to switch from "Time" to "Mega Evolve" mode in order to gain Houndoom's Mega Form. Houndoom roared loudly as he was surrounded by flames from it.

"Houndoom, use Overheat on Inkay," said Ethan, saluting him.

_"You'll never shake us!"_ shouted Houndoom, roaring as his body was covered in flames colored blue and expelled a stream of fire, charring Inkay. Inkay squealed in pain, knocking James from the ground.

_"Break us free!"_ cried Buizel.

_"Don't worry, Ethan will Mega-Evolve me instead to break this device Team Rocket caught us."_ suggested Banette.

Buizel nodded.

"Ethan, tap your Mega Stopwatch to Mega-Evolve Banette!" said Ash.

"Got it." added Ethan, tapping his keystone to Mega-Evolve Banette. Banette broke free, along with Buizel, from the device.

_"I'm free!"_ cheered Banette, grabbing Buizel back to their owners.

"NO!" yelled Team Rocket.

"Ready, Ash?" asked Ethan.

"You bet!" answered Ash.

Buizel roars a kiai and blasts a powerful jet of water at Team Rocket, blasting them off instantly.

"Buizel knows Hydro Pump!" said Ash. Ethan gave him thumbs up to his Buizel's remark.

_"Pika!"_ cheered Pikachu.

"Thanks!" added Buizel.

* * *

><p>"That's unfair! They beat us big time!" cried Jessie.<p>

"Two twerps are worse than a Johto twerpette." retorted James.

"And it's worse than those two encounters we saw." stated Meowth.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>"Great job on learning Hydro Pump!" said Ash, giving a handshake to his Buizel.<p>

"Yes. I'll postpone the match," added Ethan. "And I'll call them back."

Ash nodded to Ethan.

Buizel began to evolve, only by his body surrounded in white... and evolved into Floatzel.

_"Wow!"_ said Floatzel, smiling at Ash.

"Buizel evolved into Floatzel? Amazing!" said Ash, patting Floatzel's head. "I know you did it for learning Hydro Pump."

_"I'm always loyal."_ said Floatzel, giving his trainer a high five and to Pikachu.

_"Pika!"_

* * *

><p>As Ethan sent out his AquaCube phone, he tried to contact Calem and Lyra what happened to his battle with Ash from being stopped by Team Rocket. Meanwhile, Calem and Lyra sent out their phones from having their talk interrupted, and started to call Ethan.<p>

"Yes, Ethan?" said Calem.

"Battle interrupted due to Team Rocket's interference. We fended 'em off once when you're gone from the Court of Kings," suggested Ethan.

"This is bad," said Lyra. "I guess we'll postpone the whole entire event."

"Okay. Calem, Lyra, meet us in the Court of Kings ASAP for planning." suggested Ethan.

"We'll use the portal instead." added Calem.

"Okay, be careful. We're counting on you both."

"We're on our way."

Ethan closed the call with his phone and as did Calem and Lyra, who went to the portal that leads to the Court of Kings.

"Ash, you did it. Your Buizel evolved into Floatzel." said Ethan, giving Ash thumbs up with good remark. "Let's go with Calem and Lyra. Houndoom, Banette, return."

He returned his Pokémon from their Pokeballs.

Ash and his Pokémon nodded, proceeding to enter the Court of Kings for the meeting.

* * *

><p>At the Court of Kings, the four trainers decided to plan about dealing Team Rocket's interference.<p>

"We'll have to cancel the Pokémon Master Rank Test starting today." stated Ethan.

"Looks like Team Rocket doesn't know what to quit, even when they showed up anywhere on our first meeting." added Lyra.

"Right, we'll postpone it before Team Rocket interferes." said Calem.

"Wait, does that mean I can still quit?" asked Ash.

"No. You did great with Ethan's cooperative efforts with the use of Mega-Evolved Pokémon and Buizel launched them with a Hydro Pump as a last resort." answered Calem.

"He's right. I bought Ethan a Mega Stopwatch whilst I visited Kalos." stated Lyra.

"I see. The Buizel you caught in Sinnoh before evolved into Floatzel with great friendship and unlocking his power, and is capable of learning Hydro Pump." said Ethan.

"Thanks for that, I appreciate your help. And my Buizel evolved into Floa-" said Ash, only to be stopped by Ethan.

"I know that already. Let's go."

"Okay. Thanks for the remark."

"You'll meet others from different regions." stated Lyra. "And Ash, you did great against Team Rocket alongside Ethan while your Buizel evolved into Floatzel."

She gave him thumbs up and his Pokémon.

The three trainers saluted Ash.

"We'll meet you there." said Ethan.

"Goodbye!" said Ash.

The three trainers and Ash exchanged waving hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As Ash went outside from the Court of Kings, he starts his own journey to train and evolve his remaining Pokémon. With his Buizel evolving Floatzel with great results and a newly-learned Hydro Pump, our hero journeys to meet the Legendary Trainers as well as the story continues.<strong>_

"We're all counting on you, Ash." said Lyra, saluting while watching Ash, while Ethan and Calem did the same.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile...<span>

"Pikachu, let's go!" said Ash.

_"Pika!"_ added Pikachu.

The two walked in the region until they encountered the mystery trainers: one who wears the metallic blue mica robe with light blue streaks hooding a beret, whilst the other with a violet robe embroidered with pearl pink mica hooding the snowcap.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Will Ash uncover the mystery of the two unknown figures with their mysterious cloaks he saw? Are they his friends... or his foes? Find out in the next chapter and tune in next time!<p> 


	5. Enter Lucas & Dawn: Backstory Revealed!

From the previous chapter, our hero encountered the two mystery trainers with their mysterious cloaks.

'Who are they?' thought Ash. 'Those cloaks were as different as before.'

_"Pika?"_ asked Pikachu, snapping his trainer out from his thought.

"Oh," snapped Ash. "I guess I'll have to solve this problem that I might know who the mysterious trainers are."

Pikachu nodded to his trainer.

* * *

><p>The sun sets. Ash and Pikachu noticed something: a trail of light colored light blue and pearl pink started glowing in the road.<p>

"Wait, that must be-" said Ash.

"Follow us," said the mysterious trainer in a male voice.

"Who are you?"

Pikachu looked indifferent as he guided Ash and pointed to the light in the road.

"We're the ones you saw our cloaks a while ago," said the another mysterious trainer with a female voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" asked Ash.

"We want to know your name," said the male trainer.

"Me? I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my best buddy Pikachu. And my journey is to become a Pokémon Ma-"

"We know that already," said the female trainer, interrupting Ash.

"And who are you? What is this place?"

"A secret haven," said the male trainer. "The Santalune Forest is our haven to keep us unidentified anonymously from those trainers that mistake us who we are."

"And he's right," added the female trainer. "We lived here to keep us unidentified from anyone else who doesn't know our name."

"So? Where're you from?"

"Sinnoh," said the two trainers. "We became the alumni of the Pokémon League Champs. Follow us."

"Alright, but just exactly... who are you?"

"Do you want us to know our names? Follow the light and see who we are."

"I'm asking you to answer my question: Who are you? Show yourself!"

"We're the small previews of what's to come. If you want us to show ourselves, follow the light and see."

"But-"

Pikachu instructed Ash while nodding with disagreement, and gave him to point the light from the road, _"Do whatever they say. Go."_

"Alright, it's time for us to go!"

Ash accepted this to Pikachu and they started running as fast as they could from the light they guided.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile... Team Rocket hid from the bush inside the forest while eavesdropping Ash's talk from the voices inside it.<p>

"Remember: Don't fail me last time while you're getting blasted off by those trainers. Your main target is Ash, not them. They beat me before while I retired Team Rocket from being disbanded in Kanto." said Giovanni.

"We'll do our best," replied James.

"And yes, we'll catch Pikachu and any Pokémon from different regions instead without getting caught." added Jessie.

"We'll not fail this mission this time." said Meowth.

"Good. Do not fail me from your mission. If not, I'll do whatever it takes, and this is the last failure of your life." warned Giovanni.

"Yes, Boss. We'll not fail this time." said James.

* * *

><p>While Ash and Pikachu got out from following the lights inside the forest, he noticed something wrong...<p>

'Wait, Santalune City?' wondered Ash.

"Are you okay?" asked Pikachu.

"No, nothing."

"Well, well. At least you exited inside the forest freely, come with us sharply at Santalune Pokémon Center ASAP." said the two voices.

"Again?"

_"Go!"_ said Pikachu, making his trainer sigh in defeat.

The two ran while heading to the Santalune Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p>"Come with us at the left side, sitting on the sofa." said the trainer.<p>

Ash looked inside it, but Pikachu poked his trainer's shoulder and saw...

"Huh, who are you?" asked Ash.

* * *

><p>The two trainers then unhooded their robes, revealing their faces shown to Ash and Pikachu.<p>

Ash gasped in discovery as he saw the two of them unhooded their robes.

"I know it was you!" said Ash.

"Yes," said the trainer, unhooding his robe and revealed his true identity. "My name is Lucas."

"Lucas?"

Ash knew that the mystery trainer was Lucas, but he decided to introduce another wearing a robe with pearl pink mica.

"And this is my friend, Dawn."

The another trainer beside Lucas was Dawn, unhooding the same thing as Lucas did.

"We're from Sinnoh, travelling Kalos today for the reunion." said Dawn.

"Dawn? I know her! She's my traveling companion from Sinnoh before alongside Brock!" said Ash.

"No, not your Dawn. She's her alternate self. Her hair color's different from hers. It's dark blue, so I helped her in Professor Rowan's project."

"Oh, sorry. I thought that was her."

"I assured that." said Dawn. "Lucas and I became Sinnoh Champions from the Pokémon League before meeting Ethan and Lyra for the reunion."

"Right!" said Ash. "Name's Ash, a Pokémon Trainer. And my dream is to become a Pokémon Master."

"Good. Where'd you get that handbook?"

"From Calem in the meeting from Court of Kings."

Dawn nodded.

"We know him," added Lucas, "and since he knew our names inside that location before, he gave us keystones for Mega Evolution process. We'll show you them."

Once Ash glanced at their keystones given to Calem, he gasped in awe. Pikachu nodded.

"What's this?" asked Ash.

"Our Pokétches are upgraded, including the Mega Mode installed." replied Lucas, showing his Pokétch and Dawn's to him. "Obtained in Jubilife from our journey before, the staff upgraded our Pokétches with Mega Mode. It's on app number 26. Plus, it has 4 designs: Radius, AquaCube, Pure White, and Digital."

"Wow, can't wait to see them."

Dawn explained Ash with the themes of their respective Pokétches with their respective color and designs each.

"Yes. Radius theme from it will have yellow-green circles outlined in blue-green. Pure White also has a grid-like theme with UV accents from different symbols. AquaCube is colored sky-blue with an aquatic design and a prismatic look. And lastly, Digital is colored lime with digital numbers."

"Shouldn't see that coming."

"I agree with that." said Lucas.

"Let's go," replied Dawn.

Ash and Pikachu nodded to them, walking outside Santalune Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p>Outside the forest, Team Rocket eavesdropped Ash's talk from the two trainers. They prepared to make up of their own sinister plan.<p>

"Who are twerps anyways?" asked Jessie.

"The two trainers, they're still unknown beside him." answered James.

"We'll have to be anonymous before they show us." retorted Meowth. "Let's go."

The three walked away.

* * *

><p>Back to story...<p>

"So, where do you two meet?" asked Ash.

"At Sinnoh," replied Lucas.

"Yes," added Dawn. "We helped Professor Rowan for our project."

"I see." said Ash. "I know you two were close."

"Yes indeed." replied Lucas. "We always became friends, but our rival Barry's still impatient when my starter beats his."

"Who'd you pick?"

"Chimchar. Dawn's with Piplup from her own dimension."

Dawn nodded.

"Good story, Lucas." said Ash. "Where?"

"Different dimensions, from each portal," answered Dawn. "That's from an alternate connection."

Ash and Pikachu nodded in response from Dawn's answer.

* * *

><p>The Team Rocket then made their own mecha to catch not only Pikachu, but the rest of their Pokémon as well. They finished their project as part of their own sinister plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to the story again...<p>

"Right, you know Calem?" asked Ash.

"Yes. He's the Kalos Champion so's his friend Serena. They're Diantha's successors from their own position." responded Lucas. "And we're telling you our backstory."

"Backstory?"

"Yes. And there's only one thing: Mars, Team Galactic's Admin, called us lovey dovey to the rescue, and we just beat her from our own respective dimensions." answered Dawn.

"Yeah, but how?"

"We easily beat her Purugly from our respective Pokémon. That's very insulting when she mocked us before at Lake Verity for our help."

"I guess you two know your stories. It's embarrassing. We just forgot that when erasing our memory from being insulted by her." said Lucas.

Ash and Pikachu nodded, ending their own backstory.

* * *

><p>The grappling hook clamp arm caught Pikachu off guard. The three trainers shocked and gasped in agony.<p>

_"Help!"_ yelped Pikachu.

"NO!" yelled Ash.

"Who the heck are these guys?" asked Lucas.

"Prepare for trouble, and we're your worst nightmare!" said Jessie.

"And make it double, and we're making chaos in the air!" said James.

"To protect the world from opposition."

"And to wipe everyone out with mass destruction."

"To bring back cloak-wearing twerps with misery!"

"And you'll fall with them, and they're history."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket brings you at the speed of light to your knees!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight like we're your adversaries!"

"And Meowth! Tremble and kneel them before me!" said Meowth.

* * *

><p>"TEAM ROCKET!" yelled Ash.<p>

"You know them?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, they're the ones trying to steal not only Pikachu, but our Pokémon as well!" warned Ash.

"So that's what happened!" said Lucas, "Go, Lucario!"

Lucas threw out his Pokéball whilst sending out Lucario.

POP! Lucario prepared his stance.

"You, too, Empoleon!" said Dawn, doing the same as Lucas did.

POP! Empoleon did the same to Lucario.

"Alright! Gible, go!" said Ash, sending out his Pokéball and doing the same thing.

POP! Gible roared.

"Pumpkaboo! Go!" yelled Jessie.

POP! _"Pumpkaboo!"_

"Same to you, Inkay!" commanded James.

POP! _"Inkay!"_

"Use Dark Pulse on Lucario!"

Pumpkaboo released dark circles pulsed in black and violet at Lucario.

"And Foul Play on Empoleon!"

Inkay started charging at Empoleon.

"Lucario, do the counter shield with Stone Edge and Psychic!" said Lucas.

Lucario pounded the ground that summons stones from below and raises his hand to create a wall of stone from using Psychic. It blocked Pumpkaboo's Dark Pulse before it collapsed.

"Counter shields? I learned that!" said Ash.

"Yup, we'll do like Fantina did."

Ash nodded to Lucas with a good remark.

"Empoleon, use Water Pulse then follow-up with Flash Cannon!"

_"Yield, Team Rocket!"_ said Empoleon, intimidating Team Rocket while drawing out his aquatic trident and pounding it to the ground made of water that created a pulse of water in the air. The trident he holds surrounds itself with a beam of silver-and-blue light and throws it in a watery pulse, thus creating a counter shield made of solidified water that blocked Inkay's attack. He glared at Team Rocket, glaring and them with a serious yet intimidating look.

"Ah! It's the Empoleon that knocked me before with Surf!" cried Meowth.

"No way!" said Jessie and James. "He intimidated us like before!"

"You'll see, Lucario, reform the stones and launch at Pumpkaboo!" commanded Lucas.

Lucario nodded at his trainer, raising his hand again albeit floating broken stones with psychic power and launching at Pumpkaboo. Pumpkaboo squealed in pain, knocking over Jessie.

"Hey, why not me?" said Ash.

"We'll deal with them, while you take care of that mecha."

Ash nodded to Lucas. "Gible, use Draco Meteor!"

Ash commanded Gible, forcing him to fire a shower of meteors from his mouth, destroying the mecha and freeing Pikachu.

"Ash, now! Inkay's weakened from Empoleon's counter shield." said Dawn. "Take him out! Let Gible know Dragon Rush and Dragon Claw."

"Right. Dragon Rush then follow-up with Dragon Claw!"

Gible's entire body glows light blue and presses at Inkay from above with great force before knocking it out with Dragon Claw that sends him back to James.

"Ash, let the three of us combine powers of our Pokémon!" said Lucas. "Everyone, give 'em everything you've got!"

All of the three trainer's Pokémon nodded to them as they launch their attacks.

_"Thanks,"_ said Lucario, giving Lucas thumbs up and raising his arm for preparing his attack, Flash Cannon. He roars a battle cry, turning his upper body into laser cannon that releases silver-and-blue energy beam at Team Rocket.

_"For the three of our trainers!"_ said Empoleon, summoning his trident made of water and pounded it in the ground, creating a shark projected by a wave of water at knocking Team Rocket by using Surf.

Gible released meteors from his mouth using a powerful Draco Meteor, whilst Pikachu released wicked thunderbolts from Thunder.

The attacks sent Team Rocket blasting off instantly. The Pokémon nodded to their respective trainers with agreement. Lucario and Empoleon reverted back to their forms.

* * *

><p>"We failed the fourth time again," said Jessie.<p>

"And our boss is not going to be happy about this." added James.

"Well, this is pathetic when he knows the failure we did," stated Meowth.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>"Return!" said Lucas and Dawn, returning their Pokémon inside their Pokeballs. "We did a great job, Ash."<p>

"Yes," said Ash, "Thanks to you."

Ash nodded to them as Gible started his body to glow white... and evolved into Gabite. Gabite roared.

"Whoa! Gabite!"

_"It's a miracle!"_ said Pikachu.

"I see. Your Gible evolved into Gabite," said Dawn. "I hope he likes you and Pikachu so much."

"Yes, and true friendship requires great responsibility of a Pokémon Master," added Lucas.

"Thanks, guys," said Ash, nodding at the two trainers. "Let's go to the Court of Kings."

The three then headed to the Court of Kings.

* * *

><p>Lyra then approached the three trainers while patrolling them whilst sticking to her binoculars. "Ethan, Calem, they're here. We'll meet them."<p>

"Right," said Ethan and Calem, preparing to meet them outside the court.

The three trainers went outside from the Court of Kings to meet Ash, Lucas, and Dawn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ash and Pikachu solving the problem of the mysterious trainers, revealed as Lucas and Dawn, the case is now closed for their identities via <strong>__**unhooding their respective cloaks as our hero's journey continues!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'll be posting later chapters as soon as possible, so enjoy the whole story. References, starting on Chapter 2, are included. Take note of <strong>**their rules as of the second chapter.**

**Some Pokémon have several actions referenced to fictional purposes:**

**01. The line "Yield, Team Rocket!" said by Empoleon refers to Aquaman's line "Yield, Amazon." from Injustice: Gods Among Us.**

**02. When Dawn's Empoleon used Surf, it is implied that the attack summons a shark projected in water instead of real life as Aquaman's Super Move ****"Atlantean Rage" in the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us.**

**03. This chapter marks the appearance of Lucas and Dawn to have their backstory revealed to Ash after unhooding their cloaks in a Pokémon Center.**

**04. This marks the first appearance of "Counter Shield" since the DP episode "Shield with a Twist!"**

**05. The move Flash Cannon used by Lucas' Lucario may refer to Cyborg's "Target Lock" from Injustice: Gods Among Us, albeit the beam fired is **  
><strong>metallic silver-and-blue instead of violet.<strong>

**06. During Team Rocket motto, Meowth's line "Tremble and kneel them before me!" may combine the references of quoting Heinz Doofenshmirtz and ****Regime Superman, albeit belonging their quotes "Tremble before me!" and "Kneel before me."**

**07. Lucas' line "Everyone, give 'em everything you've got!" refers to Ash's in BW: Adventures in Unova and Beyond episode "The Dream Continues!" ****commanding all of his Pokémon to attack at Team Rocket as a last resort.**

**08. This marks the first line Pikachu saying "It's a miracle!" referring to Mrs. Potato Head in Toy Story. It was translated in Pokémon language ****subtitling human speech.**

**09. This marks the return of Ash's Gible since the episodes "Memories are Made of Bliss!" and "The Dream Continues!" evolving into Gabite and learning ****Dragon Claw and Dragon Rush. Coincidentally, these are the moves Dawn mentioned to him for the first time.**

**10. The epilogue plot may be referred as "Case Closed" in most detective series.**

**11. All Pokétch designs were based on different phones from Resident Evil 6, with their respective color.**

**12. When Lucas commands his Lucario to use Psychic from rocks via Stone Edge, it may be an allusion of throwing objects by force in Star Wars anthology.**

**13. This is the first time a character, other than Ash, approached Team Rocket since the XY episode "A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!" referencing Sanpei's ****line "Hold on! What's what?" as Lucas' "Who the heck are these guys?"**

**14. The grappling hook clamp appeared the second time since the first chapter as an attempt of catching Pikachu.**

**15. This is the first time a Pokémon intimidates at Team Rocket, referring to most characters staring at their foes as striking back for revenge.**


	6. The 3 New Moves of Mastery

An hour passed. Ash, Lucas, and Dawn went straight to the Kalos Pokémon League, meeting with Ethan, Lyra, and Calem outside from the Court of Kings.

* * *

><p>"There they are," said Ethan.<p>

The three walked to meet Ethan, Lyra, and Calem.

"Welcome back," said Lyra. "Good to see you, Lucas and Dawn."

Lucas and Dawn nodded.

"I guess Ash knew your names," said Calem.

"Yes. We're from Sinnoh while visiting Kalos Region to keep us anonymous using our cloaks in Santalune Forest," said Lucas.

"Indeed. We already know how Ash said about my alternate self," said Dawn.

Calem nodded in response. "Let's go inside for the meeting."

The six trainers went inside to the Court of Kings for another meeting.

"Let's have a meeting, shall we?" announced Calem.

The trainers nodded and sat down to their chairs.

"Alright, here're the files Lyra made for the Pokémon Master Test Result of Ash Ketchum's battle against Ethan. It's been postponed due to Team Rocket's interference. We decided to cancel that again."

Ash raised his hand and suggested, "Right, as we battled when Team Rocket showed up: They tried to catch my Pikachu or any of the Trainers' Pokémon using their own mecha."

Calem nodded in response. "I see. They're using mecha to absorb Pikachu's electric attacks."

"Wait, how'd you know?"

"Their every mecha has shock-absorbing metal sheets to render his attacks useless, just like Ground-types."

"I get it, even the grappling hook clamp caught Pikachu by surprise."

Pikachu shook his head.

"Ash, and there's only one thing: Learn Pikachu some better moves."

"Better moves? Like what?"

"Hidden Power, Reversal, and Disarming Voice."

"Huh? Three moves?"

"Agreed," replied Ethan. "These are the new moves he needed to master. The two, Reversal and Disarming Voice, are considered Egg Moves."

"I agree with that," said Pikachu, nodding his head with gratitude to Ethan.

"And one more thing: Ash, master the three moves. Reversal and Disarming Voice will be his new secret moves," added Lyra.

"Thanks," replied Ash. Pikachu nodded to the trainers.

"Beware of Team Rocket, too," suggested Dawn. "Let Pikachu use his newly-learned moves each, depending on the situation: Disarming Voice does emotional damage to the opposing team, Reversal for his "Last Resort" battle purposes, and Hidden Power for making Pikachu gain his last bit of strength to fight against a trainer's last Pokémon, especially full battles."

The trainers nodded to Dawn's answer for response.

"She's right," reminded Calem. "I suggest you keep out of them. Let's go outside."

All trainers nodded to Calem with response, going outside to head for the park.

* * *

><p>The six arrived at the park in Kalos, where they watched to make Ash's Pikachu train some new moves Dawn mentioned before.<p>

"Alright Ash," announced Calem. "This is training. Dawn has mentioned some new moves for your Pikachu to test his skills. Remember: Don't forget when you're up against, and as are your Pokémon."

"Right," said Ash. "Ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded.

* * *

><p>The training is set for testing out from Pikachu's moves.<p>

"First test: Disarming Voice!" announced Calem.

"Alright, use Disarming Voice!" said Ash.

Pikachu inhales his breath and exhales, and then shouts with a pinkish soundwave that deals mental damage.

"Trainers, wear earmuffs instead to prevent your hearing from impairing," suggested Calem, wearing his earmuffs and as did the trainers for theirs.

"Good job," said Calem.

Pikachu responded with a nod.

The trainers clapped their hands as they impressed his new move.

* * *

><p>"Second test: Reversal. Remember: Use this when Pikachu's HP gets low or critically tired, allowing him to turn the tables on his opponent for a final strike, even mecha. Fighting-Types have the advantage over Steel, so don't use Iron Tail and always be alert to let him engage his attack instead as a last resort. Go, Malamar!"<p>

Calem sent out Malamar from his Pokéball.

"Create a decoy with Substitute."

_"Got it,"_ replied Malamar, creating his own decoy made of fused Dark- and Psychic-Type strands via psychic power. _"Ash, tell Pikachu to get ready."_

"You got it!" said Ash, commanding Pikachu with his second move. "Use Reversal!"

_"Pika, Pika, Chu, Pi!"_ said Pikachu, blue light eminating his body and attacking the decoy.

Pikachu charged the decoy Malamar made with a jolted punch. He jumped and performed Iron Tail counterclockwise to the decoy's head, turning its back and tapping a Thunder Punch to the spine, jolting the decoy and weakening its muscles. He rushed back in front of the decoy and finished it with a Volt Tackle that pushes powerfully to the stomach to send it knocking back to the ground. The decoy disappeared with blackish-purple and pink particles.

_"Almost done, Ash,"_ said Malamar. _"I used Substitute as a training dummy for practice purposes."_

"Thanks," replied Ash. "You did great, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded to him and Malamar.

The trainers clapped their hands again.

* * *

><p>"Good job," added Calem. "Ash, your Pikachu did a great remark for those new moves. The final test is: Hidden Power. When on a battle, it can automatically pick one type at it from its body surrounded in multicolor."<p>

"But why?"

"It can only be used any time before or after the battle when you planned to manually choose which one of the 17 types your Pikachu suits with this move."

"Oh, I get it. It's like granting any power whatever he wants."

"Exactly, but be careful. You have to identify the color depending on type. Refer to the rule handbook on Pokémon type page."

Ash brought out his handbook from his pocket, paging through the type section and reviewing it.

"Remember: You'll see the color of the type while a Pokémon releases a projectile construct-"

"Projectile constructs?" asked Ash, interrupting Calem's explanation.

"Yes. Projectile constructs may include orbs, missiles, flying knives, and more are made of different types for performing Hidden Power. Also, its base power is 60," stated Calem. "Remember the color palette of it from your handbook. Memorize."

"Thanks," said Ash. "Pikachu, Hidden Power!"

Pikachu's body glows in multicolor and summons orbs that surround him, transforming into various projectiles constructs. He then fires them at the decoy.

_"Excellent work,"_ said Malamar. _"Test completed. Good job, Pikachu."_

Pikachu nodded to Malamar.

"Wow," said Ash. "I'm impressed!"

The other trainers clapped again for the third time, impressing Pikachu's move.

"Yes," said Calem. "When a Pokémon's body was surrounded and outlined in multicolor, it became one type instead. For example, Pikachu's body glows in multicolor to red, so it also means it's a Fire-Type, as well as crystalline blue for Ice, blackish-purple for Dark, and vice versa. When he's on a pinch, he'll unleash his own might and power to the opponent using them as a last resort."

"I got it, Calem," said Ash. "And I'll continue my journey to be a Pokémon Master someday."

"Yes, and remember: Don't let your guard down."

"I promise."

_"Ash, keep that in mind, especially your handbook."_ said Malamar, nodding Ash before Calem.

"Thanks."

"Return, Malamar." said Calem, returning Malamar from his Pokeball.

"When Team Rocket caught Pikachu by surprise, use these 3 new moves wisely to destroy their shock-proof mecha." advised Lyra.

"I got it." replied Ash.

"Let's go!" said Calem. "Follow me to the building."

The six trainers went back again inside to the Pokémon League building from the park.

* * *

><p>A mysterious trainer, wearing a crimson cloak made of flax with dark blue mica accents marked with a red Y on it, saw the six trainers walking to the Kalos Pokémon League building.<p>

'I wonder why Calem introduced to a new trainer gaining his hope to be a Pokémon Master someday,' wondered the mysterious trainer, thinking about how Calem did to Ash. She hooded her cloak and walked away.

"Huh? Who's that?" said Ash, glancing at the trainer cloaked in crimson.

"Are you alright?" asked Lyra.

"Yes," snapped Ash. "It's nothing."

"I see. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes: With Ash training Pikachu with his 3 newly-taught moves mentioned from Dawn, Calem, and Lyra, the job is done as our hero's journey continues.<em>**

**_Who is the mysterious trainer? Friend or foe? Tune in to the next chapter of Pokémon Master Beyond Unity._**

* * *

><p><span>Fourth wall: The mystery trainer examined the scene, whilst sticking to her binoculars and said, "Don't worry, Calem... I'll meet you up. Someday."<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuation of Author's Notes for references and allusions:<strong>

**01. Unlike in the anime version of Hidden Power, it released a projectile contruct instead of an orb, referring to the Power Rings from Green Lantern series.**

**02. Disarming Voice and Reversal are both Pikachu's Egg Moves, albeit learning them via breeding in Gen VI.**

**03. This marks the first time a mysterious trainer sticks her binoculars to examine the whole scene, albeit breaking the fourth wall. Coincidentally, it became the only chapter to have a broken a "fourth wall," starting the beginning episodes from each anime season. Those are: EP009, AG004, DP003, BW002, and XY001; albeit becoming a final scene after the narration.**

**04. Pikachu's Reversal attack may be an allusion of Raiden's X-Ray Move from Mortal Kombat X. It toned down to a comical fashion due to mild cartoon violence, despite being a "children's show," and albeit doing a less violent version of it.**

**05. Pikachu's line "Pika, Pika, Chu, Pi!" is used when he performed Electro Ball in the Pokémon The Series: BW episode "Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight!"**

**06. Every mecha Team Rocket made in each episode has shock-proof layers that render Pikachu's electric attacks useless.**

**07. This marks the first time Ash's Pikachu gains a Fairy-Type move, Disarming Voice, albeit being an advantage to Dragon, Dark, and Fighting types starting this chapter.**

**08. When Lyra stated about the two "Egg Moves" to Ash, this marks the revelation of gaining the moves Reversal and Disarming Voice since Volt Tackle in AG150, albeit mastering it from AG155.**

**09. This marks the first time Lyra and Ethan have a connection to Lucas and Dawn for meeting them in person in the first part of this chapter, albeit being Gen IV characters from their game versions: Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver. These are the Pokémon game versions for the Nintendo DS, whilst being played by the 3DS with the backwards compatible feature.**

**10. It is revealed that Dawn also has her alternate self to Ash, referring to the previous chapter, whose hair is lighter than hers, leaving Ash not to get in a confused state from her explanation.**


	7. Enter Serena: Reunion

With Ash's Pikachu training new moves taught by different Pokémon Trainers, our hero sets back to continue his journey once again.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, we have a day-off today," announced Calem.<p>

"Day off?" asked Ethan, while the trainers looked at each other.

"We don't have a meeting today, so you have to enjoy yourselves."

The trainers nodded to have their own free time.

"Okay. Ash, your Pikachu did a very remarkable training he had from his new moves."

Pikachu nodded with agreement.

"Thanks," said Ash, nodding at Ethan.

"Good work," said Calem, giving Ash a handshake.

Calem's phone started to vibrate before answering it.

"Just one second," instructed Calem, giving a wait sign to Ash.

"Hello?"

"Come with me at Lumiose Café," said the mysterious voice.

Calem nodded before ending his own phone call to the trainer.

"Who's that?"

"My childhood friend and neighbor, Serena. Her age is different from yours, but the same as mine."

"I know that girl who wore that cloak."

"Yes. She wears a crimson cloak made of flax, embroidered with dark blue mica accents and a red Y on it."

Ash and Pikachu nodded. The mysterious trainer then revealed is Serena.

"On my way. Ash, I suggest you stay inside."

"But why?"

"When Team Rocket shows up, it's too dangerous for you to encounter them many times, even their mecha."

"Don't worry, my Pikachu has trained some new moves yesterday as well."

Calem nodded. "Better not let Pikachu get caught by every one of them."

"Wait," said Lyra. "Ash, you showed loyalty not only us, but Calem as well. You did a great remark."

"I appreciate it," said Ash.

Lyra walked inside the Court of Kings, as did Calem and Ash outside to head to Lumiose City for finding Serena.

Calem sent out his Pokeball and said, "Fly us to Lumiose City, Drifblim."

The Pokeball Calem sent was Drifblim and said, "On my way! Roger that!"

The trainers grabbed Drifblim, traveling whilst flying to Lumiose City.

* * *

><p>The trainers arrived at Lumiose City to find Serena.<p>

"Wow, Lumiose!" said Ash. "This is where my friends Clemont and Bonnie lived here."

"Indeed," added Calem. "Especially I beat his Pokémon with my Diggersby using Earthquake and followed up with Return. Serena's Aurorus did the same against them, with Mirror Coat for Magneton, and Echoed Voice for the three of them. He finishes Heliolisk with a fully-powered Echoed Voice with his ability Refrigerate."

Ash nodded, albeit listened to Calem's backstory about how he and Serena beat Clemont.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_*Calem vs. Clemont*_

_The first match started. Clemont sent out his Emolga while Calem with his Diggersby._

_"Emolga, Quick Attack!" commanded Clemont._

_Emolga rushes fast and strikes Diggersby. He is surrounded by a white trail of white energy outlining through his body, albeit leaving a silver streak __behind it._

_"Brace for impact! Use Bulk Up!" said Calem._

_As Emolga prepares to strike the Digging Pokémon, Diggersby braced his opponent's attack while flexing his forearms and surrounding red outlining his __body._

_"Stone Edge!"_

_"Oh, no! Dodge it!"_

_Diggersby pounded the ground that summons pillars made of stone, while Emolga managed to avoid them and got a direct hit by it. Emolga got knocked __out of the battle._

_"Return!" said Clemont. "Good thing Diggersby has improved, so how many do you have?"_

_"One." said Calem. "Just like a boss rush."_

_"Indeed. Go Magneton!"_

_Clemont sent out Magneton._

_"Mirror Shot!"_

_One of Magneton's pupils flashes white and fires a silver-and-blue beam at Diggersby._

_"Dodge!" commanded Calem, enabling his Diggersby to dodge the attack. "Use Earthquake!"_

_"Huh!?"_

_Diggersby pounded the ground and released a shockwave, hitting Magneton despite being 4x weak to Ground. Magneton remained weak in battle with its __ability Sturdy._

_"Wow, your Magneton braced itself with Sturdy."_

_"Yup. Use Mirror Shot one more time!"_

_Magneton fires a silver-and-blue energy at Diggersby, but missed due to its weakening state._

_"Earthquake."_

_"Dodge!"_

_Diggersby pounded the ground one more time with a shockwave, while Magneton dodged the attack, but was too late, causing him to faint._

_"Impossible! Your Diggersby beat my Pokémon!? Incredible!" said Clemont._

_"Indeed." answered Calem. "I learned boss rush techniques."_

_Clemont nodded, sending out his last Pokeball. "Go Heliolisk!"_

_The battle continued._

_"Use Quick Attack!" commanded Clemont._

_Heliolisk tackles Diggersby, and his body is outlined in white energy, thus leaving a silver streak._

_"Brace for impact again! Bulk Up!"_

_The Digging Pokémon braced himself while exerting power with force, surrounding a red aura._

_"Quick Attack one more time!"_

_Heliolisk struck back again at Diggersby._

_"Earthquake!"_

_Diggersby pounded the ground, creating a shockwave and hitting Heliolisk._

_"Dodge it again! Use Quick Attack in the air!"_

_Heliolisk dodged the attack, striking at Diggersby airborne with a Quick Attack._

_"Use your senses, Diggersby," said Calem._

_Diggersby nodded quickly to his trainer and closed his eyes. He sensed the airborne attack. "There!"_

_"Use Return!"_

_Diggersby gripped Heliolisk from an airborne attack, whilst countering him with Return._

_"No way!" said Clemont. "Diggersby countered that attack!?"_

_"Yes," answered Calem. "He trained every time."_

_Clemont nodded to Calem._

_Diggersby roared a battle cry, surrounding a red aura from his body and grabbing Heliolisk. The Digging Pokémon slammed the Generator Pokémon with __his pawed ears, albeit grabbing him with his forearms. He repeatedly punched his opponent with pawed ears underground and continuously until the __seabed, albeit pummeling him back to the whole arena._

_Clemont gasped, causing his Heliolisk to faint._

_"Return, Heliolisk." said Clemont, returning Heliolisk back to his Pokeball._

_Calem did the same to Clemont, and was given a handshake by him._

_"Good job, Calem. Here's the Voltage Badge. I know you're good at this."_

_"Indeed, thanks."_

_"What did I miss?" said Bonnie._

_"The only thing Calem beat my Pokémon is just one: Diggersby."_

_"Wow, I've never seen this before! So I came back to give him some Galettes."_

_"So, where'd you get those?"_

_"At Lumiose City on North Boulevard."_

_Clemont nodded to Bonnie before Calem._

_"Sure indeed. You want some, Calem?"_

_Calem nodded and said, "I'll take 'em in a bag."_

_Bonnie nodded, giving Calem a bag full of galettes. Clemont shook his head at them._

_Calem walked away and waved his hand for a farewell to Clemont and Bonnie, and as did they._

_The whole flashback ended._

_~End of flashback~ _

* * *

><p>"But what about Serena?" asked Ash.<p>

"Long story," answered Calem. "Maybe her story will be revealed, too, as she beat Clemont using only one from my method."

"Really? I know that."

"Let's go."

The trainers headed to Lumiose Café and found Serena upon arrival.

"Serena!" said Calem.

"Calem! I'm so glad to see you!" said Serena, giving Calem a hug before a handshake. "So who's that trainer?"

"Ash Ketchum. He's from Pallet Town in order to become a Pokémon Master as well." replied Calem. "Ash, meet Serena, my neighbor and friend."

"Hi," said Ash. "Nice to meet you. So Calem said you did his same method for beating Clemont?"

Calem nodded.

"Sure did," responded Serena. "Calem always knows, and so do I. Here's my story. I used only my Aurorus against them."

"Wait, one against three?" said Ash.

"Yes. She taught that method from me," answered Calem. "And she mastered it as a knockout battle."

"And I only did beat Wattson's Pokémon using Pikachu before."

"I agree with that."

The story Serena told continued in a flashback.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_*Serena vs. Clemont*_

_"Emolga, Thunderbolt!" commanded Clemont._

_Emolga's body is outlined in golden yellow and fires lightning bolts at Aurorus._

_"Aurorus, brace for impact with Calm Mind." said Serena._

_Aurorus closed his eyes and his body is surrounded in a pink aura outlining through his head, raising his special stats._

_"Whoa, should've seen it coming. Emolga, Thunderbolt again!"_

_Emolga fires thunderbolts again at Aurorus, but nearly stopped by a shielded Calm Mind._

_"Use Echoed Voice."_

_Aurorus inhaled his breath and exhaled, creating a soundwave that impairs Emolga's hearing and causing him to faint._

_"Alright Emolga, return." said Clemont, sending out his Pokeball. "Go Magneton!"_

_"Let my Aurorus do the trick." said Serena._

_"You'll see. Use Mirror Shot!"_

_One of Magneton's pupils glows white and fires a silver-and-blue beam of energy at Aurorus._

_"Mirror Coat."_

_Aurorus' body surrounds itself in a spherical yet crystallic blue shield, absorbing the attack's power and sending it back to Magneton, leaving him __weakened due to Sturdy._

_"Whoa! Mirror Coat?"_

_"Exactly. I did this on purpose."_

_"Use Mirror Shot one more time!"_

_"Counter it with Echoed Voice."_

_Magneton fired a silver-and-blue laser at Aurorus, but Aurorus quickly acted as he roared at Magneton with a soundwave, released by ice blue circles, __that impaired his vision, albeit disrupted the attack. Magneton fainted._

_"Alright, return. You ready."_

_"I'm always ready."_

_Serena and Clemont nodded._

_"Go Heliolisk!" said Clemont, sending out his Pokeball._

_"Good luck, Aurorus," said Serena, nodding her Pokémon. Aurorus nodded._

_The battle continued._

_"Use Grass Knot!"_

_Heliolisk's eyes turn green, summoning a whip made of bladed grass and a vined hook.. He puts Aurorus off balance and trips him, tightening his neck. __Aurorus clutched in the wire as Heliolisk jumps up and pulls the whip over a vined hook, hanging him by the neck, albeit tipping the knot will increase the __pain from his weight, and making Aurorus fall abruptly to the ground._

_"That's your Pokémon's good skill, but mine's better. Use Calm Mind."_

_Aurorus got up from his opponent's attack, whilst closed his eyes, outlining his body in a crystal blue aura._

_"Use Thunderbolt!"_

_Heliolisk released Thunderbolts from his frills, directing at Aurorus._

_"Counter it again with Echoed Voice."_

_Aurorus nodded at his trainer, acting quickly to roar a soundwave that disrupts Heliolisk's attack and impairs his hearing. Heliolisk was stunned, __disrupting his attack, and crouching in pain, albeit fainting due to Echoed Voice's power._

_"I see. Your Aurorus almost beat my Pokémon. Congratulations. Here's the Voltage Badge," said Clemont, giving Serena the badge._

_"Thanks," said Serena._

_They both nodded._

_"Good luck!"_

_Serena shook her head, waving her hand as Clemont did._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

><p>"Wow! You beat Clemont's Pokémon using Aurorus?" said Ash.<p>

"Yes." responded Serena. "I decided to train him since as an Amaura. He mastered his attacks, but his special ability is Refrigerate."

"She's right," said Calem. "She predicts her every Trainer's Pokémon's action every time as does mine."

Serena gave Calem a nod and said, "Ash, I'm the one wearing a crimson cloak for different purposes."

"Now that's confirmed," said Ash. "That's why he taught me some rules to be a Pokémon Master someday."

"Hope so," said Serena. "I know that your Pikachu has taught some 3 new moves."

Pikachu shook his head at Serena.

"Yes. Calem knows about it."

"Oh, snap. Look!" said Calem, telling Ash and Serena whilst pointing a hot air balloon and revealing to be Team Rocket.

* * *

><p>"TEAM ROCKET!?" yelled Ash angrily.<p>

"They still don't know what to quit." said Calem.

"Yes we are, we'll know what not to quit!" said Jessie.

"But thanks for the invite, today we'll not submit!" said James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils more or less!"

"And to extend our reach, and we're the best!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off with the speed of light."

"Surrender now or we'll beat those twerps beside you with our might."

"Meowth, that's right!" added Meowth.

* * *

><p>"I'll take 'em from here," said Serena, sending out the rest of her Pokeballs. They are: Delphox, Volcarona, Chandelure, Camerupt, Charizard, and Pyroar.<p>

"Whoa! Fire-Type team?" said Ash.

"Exactly," responded Calem. "Leave 'em to Serena."

"No way! Fire-Type Pokémon!?" cried Meowth.

"Let's give 'em a taste of their own medicine." commanding Serena whilst using her Mega Ring to Mega-Evolve Charizard and Camerupt. The Pokémon shook their heads to her, using their every move.

Ash and Pikachu gasped in awe.

"That's Mega Charizard Y," explained Calem. "Serena made her Charizard master his every move."

"I agree with that."

With Serena commanding her Pokémon to blast Team Rocket off, they use the following: Delphox uses Psyshock, Volcarona uses Signal Beam, Chandelure uses Shadow Ball, Mega Camerupt uses Fire Blast, Mega Charizard Y uses Air Slash, and Pyroar uses Hyper Beam.

The attacks sent Team Rocket blasting off.

Serena returned her Pokémon back to their respective Pokeballs.

* * *

><p>"Another miserable failure," said Jessie.<p>

"We'll have Ash our target said by our boss." added James.

"And our boss is not going to be happy to see this." stated Meowth.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, you did great!" said Ash, giving Serena a handshake for a good remark.<p>

"I agree," added Serena. "Calem and I had our same age as well."

"Yeah, but how'd you know?"

"You know, my alternate self is your childhood friend while she doesn't have shades and a Mega Ring. Her age is still the same as yours."

"Right. I learned that from my childhood."

Serena and Calem gave Ash a handshake.

Pikachu nodded as they did their own action to his trainer.

"Let's go at the Court of Kings," announced Calem. "You'll meet Legendary Pokémon Trainers of all generations someday. Just remember what I said to you."

"Yes," added Ash. "Just because I'm weak doesn't mean I can lose to my opponents easily or quit being a Pokémon Master. No matter how small, everything deserves respect."

Pikachu gave the three trainers thumbs up.

"Wow," said Serena. "I guess Ash memorized your Pokémon Master Golden Rule as an oath."

"Yes," replied Calem. "I have given him for that."

"And my Buizel evolved into Floatzel while Gible did the same into Gabite."

The two trainers and Pikachu shook their heads to Ash.

"Let's go." said Calem. "You'll meet them someday."

"You got it!"

The trainers headed back to the Kalos Pokémon League.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: As Ash and Calem meet the mysterious trainer, revealed to be Serena, Calem's friend and neighbor, and now the case is closed as our <strong>__**hero's journey continues.**_

_**The revelation of all Pokémon Trainers of different generations will be uncovered soon in the next chapter. **_

* * *

><p><strong>References and Allusions:<strong>

**01. This marks the first time the trainers tell Ash their backstories involving flashback.**

**02. The move Grass Knot, used by Clemont's Heliolisk, resembles as "Take No Prisoners" by Rolento Schugerg of Ultra Street Fighter IV.**

**03. The second time Serena commanded her Pokémon to use their respective attacks (See Chapter 5).**

**04. The move Echoed Voice, used by Serena's Aurorus, also became the most powerful sound-based move despite being Ice-Type via ability Refrigerate. ****Also, it became an attack used for cancelling the opponent's move. Compared to Round, it is said that the move Echoed Voice will impair anyone's hearing ****ability.**

**05. The move Mirror Coat, used by Serena's Aurorus, became a move used for counterattacking special attacks, albeit compared to Sentinel Paradigm ****from Final Fantasy XIII and Gandalf's Shield against Saruman in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King.**

**06. With Calem and Serena battling Clemont, they used their "Knockout Battle" method from Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen.**

**07. Calem's own line from Chapter 3 may resemble the quote "Just because you're bigger doesn't mean you can pick on him. Or even this bug. No ****matter how small, everything deserves respect." said by Troy Burrows from Power Rangers Megaforce.**

**08. It was revealed that Serena wore her own cloak, colored crimson made of flax, to Ash and Calem, as well as different chapters.**

**09. The first chapter to have Calem announced to the trainers as a "Day Off."**

**10. It is said that Serena's Mega Charizard Y learns Air Slash, despite being Flying-Type. Coincidentally, it can also learn the special attack move since ****Generation IV.**

**11. It is confirmed that Serena has an alternate self with a different age compared to Ash's.**

**12. Calem's line "Brace for impact!" may refer to Edward Kenway's from Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag.**

**13. The move Return, used by Calem's Diggersby, refers to "Mass Destruction," a super move used by Doomsday from Injustice: Gods Amongs Us.**

**14. The move Mirror Shot, used by Clemont's Magneton, may refer to Zero's Magnezone in "Giratina and the Sky Warrior."**

**15. It is said that Serena knows Ash's Pikachu has taught some 3 new moves as of the previous chapter.**


	8. Cases & Legends

With Ash, Serena, and Calem heading back to Court of Kings, Ash decided to meet the trainers of different generations. Calem announced to them in the meeting room. Serena stayed inside the Court of Kings.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, meet Ash Ketchum, a Trainer from Pallet Town," announced Calem.<p>

The trainers clapped their hands for Calem in his announcement for Ash.

"Wow!" said Ash. "Trainers of different generations!"

"Yes," said Calem. "These are the trainers who become champions of their region, and they're successors of the former ones."

"Like who?"

"Diantha."

"Great. I know her before."

Calem nodded, agreeing Ash's response.

The trainers clapped again their hands.

A few hours later...

"I can't wait to see and meet them again," said Ash.

"Yes," said Calem. "But starting tomorrow."

"What?"

"Yeah, but there is no time to introduce their names very long for the schedule."

"I see."

"Indeed, there's plenty of time to meet them and-"

Calem's phone started to vibrate again from his pocket, interrupting his talk to Ash.

"Just one second again," instructed Calem, giving Ash a wait sign.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"Lyra," said Calem, answering his phone.

"Hello?"

"I'll be going somewhere else," said Lyra.

"Wait, you're going?"

"Yes, but I'll have to go on my own mission. Tell Ash not to come with me."

Calem nodded.

"Ash, you can't come with Lyra."

"Why?" asked Ash.

"She can handle her own mission alone." stated Calem.

"I'll guess I'll have to talk."

"Okay."

Ash answered Lyra from Calem's phone.

"Lyra?" said Ash. "Where are you going?"

"A mission," answered Lyra. "And I can handle this alone."

"You can handle that mission without partnering?"

"Yes. I told Ethan I'm going on a mission undercover."

"Okay, did you talk to him?"

"Yes. He told me that I can deal with that alone. He gave you a voice message from Calem's phone."

"Alright. Don't get caught."

"Understood. Lyra out."

Lyra finished the answer from her phone and put it in her pocket. Ash gave Calem his phone back.

"Hold it," said Calem, checking out Ethan's voice message from his phone.

"Ash, do not come to Lyra when she's on a mission. You can talk to her at the end of it. It's too dangerous if you want to make calls with her, so you can reply to her instead only once. Her only mission is reconnaissance to keep the whole case files closed. Ethan out."

The message ended in Calem's phone.

"So, why is she involving the mission?" asked Ash.

"She involved reconnaissance," stated Calem. "That's why Ethan shook hands with Lyra in order to close the cases from her own operation, despite having a calm-and-collected attitude. The primary factor for her mission is reconnaissance, which means Lyra will stay undetected or unnoticed to keep out from anyone who mistook her as a criminal."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, and but why would she involve that?"

"It's her mission to close the cases depending on the situation. Those are targets Lyra dealt with."

"I get it. Will she ever avoid people like Officer Jenny and the rest?"

"Yes. Her mission must have the case closed."

"Let's go. I'll meet the trainers for tomorrow."

"Right. Let's go."

Ash and Calem headed back to the Kalos League building before inside Court of Kings.

"So who's that beside May?" said Ash.

"Brendan," answered Calem. "In their new outfits. Serena and I met them before."

Ash nodded. "You know them?"

"Yes. They're from Hoenn, and I know them. They arrived here before."

"I guess I'll meet them. My May was my companion, and that's her alternate self."

"I see. I know you two were close."

"And I'll take that as a yes."

Calem nodded to Ash for his response.

* * *

><p><em>~Lyra's Backstory~<em>

_*Flashback 1: Dressing Up as Johto's Spy in Red*_

_In the dressing room from Lumiose City Dress Shop, Lyra changed her clothes and wore the following: red mid-sleeved blouse, black gloves, a Mega Brooch formed as a pendant, black jegging pants, and high-heeled stiletto shoes. The store hand, a young woman with blonde hair, was waiting for her as she stepped out of the dressing room._

_"Are you done yet?" asked the young woman._

_"Yes," said Lyra. "I look like a Spy in Red."_

_"Hope that fits. Wait, you're the spy?"_

_"No. I'm just dressed as the Spy in Red. I'll change back."_

_Lyra headed back to the dressing room, changing her clothes back to the original._

_"I'll pay for these items."_

_"These items will have a total cost of 145,000 Pokedollars. Would you like to buy those items?"_

_Lyra sent out her phone to check her balance and said, "Yes. I'll take 'em."_

_The store hand agreed to Lyra's response, checking the clothes from their price tags. Lyra bought the rest to the store hand._

_"Enjoy. Please visit us again." said the store hand._

_Lyra waved her arm to the store hand. Her phone started to vibrate before answering it while walking._

_"Hello?" said Lyra._

_"Lyra, did you buy these clothes yet?" asked Ethan._

_"Yes. I'll keep going to get dressed."_

_"Ah, yes. So, are you going somewhere?"_

_"Yes. I'll keep the case files closed. Kris told me to take on different missions elsewhere. Tell everyone I'm going."_

_"Alright, Lyra. You can change your dress first from the following clothes you bought, and then bring your cloak made of silver. Good luck."_

_"I'll take that as a yes. Lyra out."_

_Lyra turned off the phone whilst finished the conversation from Ethan. She headed to the dressing room and changed her clothes with the new ones she bought. She removed her bonnet as she dressed up completely._

_"Hello, Ethan," said Lyra. "How do I look?"_

_"Great," said Ethan. "I like your style."_

_"Indeed. I'll head back to the mission from the case files Kris informed from me."_

_"Okay. Tell everyone not to call from your mission. And don't get caught. Good luck."_

_"And I'm on my way. Tell them I'll talk until I finished the case is closed. Lyra out."_

_Ethan and Lyra saluted. The female trainer walked away, heading outside._

_*Flashback 2: Case Closed"_

_With Lyra opening her phone with the info containing case files revealing those targets, she called to Kris._

_"Hello?" said Kris._

_"I'll take the first case file, but those pics are unknown." answered Lyra._

_"Ah, it seems that each case file will automatically record any dangers depending on the situation and its schemes. But also Team Rocket's will also count, especially their mecha."_

_"I'll count on it."_

_"A spy!" said the officer. "Go after her!"_

_Lyra turned back and ran from the officers._

_'And I should've run back from the officers then,' thought Lyra, sending out her grappling hook gun to avoid detection. The officers lost sight in the forest._

_"The spy escaped!" said the officer. "Prepare searchlights!"_

_With Lyra escaping the pursuit from the officers in the forest with their searchlights on from different areas, she sighed and said, "I guess I'll have to stay out of the spotlight."_

_With the searchlights from different areas turned on, Lyra used her wits and acrobatics to slip through them to avoid detection. She sent out her grapple hook gun to the ledge._

_"Phase One failed," said the officer. "Please turn more searchlights on."_

_The officers turned more searchlights on, confusing Lyra from different areas._

_"More searchlights, huh?" wondered Lyra, seeing more searchlights on from different areas. "Time to ditch the tight security."_

_The female Johto trainer did the same from the first, as she sensed the searchlight from the back. "Now this is gonna tick." She performed a somersault whilst sending her out her grapple hook gun to avoid the last searchlight. She then made it to the forest's exit._

_"Darn it," said the officer. "Phase Two failed. The spy escaped. Cancel the search. Terminate the whole mission."_

_The first case is now closed by Lyra, sending out her phone again to call Kris._

_"First case closed," said Lyra. "The officers chased me off in a pursuit from mistaking me as a spy."_

_"Okay," replied Kris. "Did you avoid them to their search?"_

_"Yes. I did escape the forest from using my wits and acrobatics to keep out of the searchlights from the officers' reach."_

_"I see. You did acrobatics yourself?"_

_"Yes. I trained well from my Pokémon that taught me to do it, even a somersault."_

_"Okay. Case closed."_

_A wild Pokémon appeared in the forest and started to attack Lyra. It is revealed as Trevenant._

_"I'll thank later, a wild Pokémon came outside the forest. I'll deal with it. Lyra out."_

_Lyra closed the call from her phone._

_"Trevenant crush the red lady," said Trevenant._

_"The spy sends you back home," retorted Lyra, sending her Pokeball. "Go Honchkrow."_

_"The crow sends tree ghost back home," said Honchkrow._

_"Trevenant crush the crow!" yelled Trevenant, using Wood Hammer on Honchkrow to the ground._

_"Dodge, and use Payback." commanded Lyra._

_"Big Boss not like tree ghost!" retorted Honchkrow, flexing his wing surrounded in magenta-and-black aura and uppercuts Trevenant with incredible force._

_After Trevenant is knocked out, he gets up and flees._

_"Case closed," said Honchkrow and Lyra. They nodded at each other._

_She sent out her phone again and answered Kris._

_"Case closed... again. I approached a Trevenant from behind."_

_"Yeah," said Kris. "To whom's that?"_

_"It's a wild Pokémon at night. That must be a trap. I'll return to building. Lyra out."_

_The answer ended from her phone._

_"Honchkrow, fly us back to building."_

_Honchkrow saluted his trainer's response. They flew back to the building._

_~End of Backstory~_

* * *

><p>With Lyra arrived from her mission, she went to the dressing room and changed her clothes. She then entered at the Court of Kings to meet Ash and Calem.<p>

"Where have you been?" asked Ash.

"Sneaking out at night to avoid the officers from searchlights outside the forest. And I approached a wild Trevenant from behind."

"Ah, there you are," said Calem. "So you closed the case?"

"Not one, but two. Kris puts the cases closed. Dangers will be recorded each."

"Dangers... I see."

"Ash, be careful. Don't let your guard down while continuing your journey."

"Thanks," said Ash, giving Lyra a handshake.

The three approached the mecha, and it fired missiles at the ground.

"Thank her later," said Calem. "You two, go! I'll handle this!"

Ash and Lyra nodded and ran as they headed to the building.

Calem sent out his Pokeball. "Greninja, go!"

* * *

><p>"Time to capture those Pokémon again!" said the mysterious voice in the airship. "Payback time!"<p>

"J!" said Ash. "She's the one who stole every Pokémon in the world!"

The mysterious voice in the airship was revealed to be J, a Pokémon hunter.

"Exactly," said Lyra. "It's unknown if she just survived from the Lake Guardians' attacks from her ship."

"How'd you know?"

"No time to tell stories though, until Calem closes the case."

Lyra sent out her phone again. "Kris, case for today: J's Airship. Calem will handle this."

"Got it!" said Kris, typing the keyboard from her computer. "The main weakness of the airship is projectiles. Electric-Type attacks disrupt and fry the invisibility system, while others with the base power more than 60 will fall the whole airship in flames."

"Alright. Lyra out."

"How'd you know?" asked Ash.

"She passed the torch to me, becoming Ethan's new partner for our journey in our own dimension. She became an expert for using technology and computers to help trainers by operating a communications network."

"I see. We'll deal with that later."

"We'll count on it, and as will Calem."

The airship fired a liquid adhesive at Greninja.

"Dodge!" commanded Calem. Greninja nodded.

The Ninja Pokémon dodged the attack with graceful acrobatics.

"Greninja, take out the cannon! Use Extrasensory!"

_"Back off!"_ retorted Greninja, throwing a proximity boomerang, shaped like a shuriken, encased with a golden aura left with a rainbow streak and fired the airship's liquid adhesive cannon. The boomerang damages the cannon, disrupting it.

"Not this time!" retorted J, pressing the command buttons inside her airship. "Try to stop us!"

The airship remained completely invisible with no light distortion.

"Greninja, Hidden Power!" commanded Calem.

_"Got it!"_ said Greninja, nodding his trainer and sending out his remote control to summon bird mines shrouded in lightning. _"Disrupt the cloaking system."_

The Ninja Pokémon pressed the remote control to fire the bird mines coated in yellow thunderbolts at the invisible airship. The airship was given a direct hit from the bird mines by his Electric-Type Hidden Power, having its invisibility system fried thus leaving light distortion.

"Let's mow down the airship one more time," said Calem. "Take it down with Hydro Pump."

_"On it."_

"Not a chance!" said J, pressing the buttons again with an energy net that captures Pokémon.

"Night Slash!" commanded Calem. "Don't let that net catch you."

With the energy net fired from J's airship, Greninja quickly inputs coordinates from his wrist, surrounding in black and violet, and slashes the net from his arm. The energy net was shredded into bits from Greninja's Night Slash.

"It can't be!" shocked J. "How's this possible!?"

Calem and Greninja nodded.

"Hydro Pump!" commanded Calem.

_"Say goodbye!"_ said Greninja, creating a rocket launcher construct made of water and pressed the trigger.

"Uh-oh." said J. "Not. Good."

J's henchmen watched the rocket made of highly pressurized water at the entire airship from Greninja.

The Ninja Pokémon fired a rocket made of highly pressurized water at J's airship, crashing it down. The rocket scored a direct hit. The airship crashed down with an explosion far away.

"Yes," said Calem. "I did it. Case closed. Greninja, you did a good job."

_"Thanks,"_ said Greninja, nodding at his trainer. _"Case closed."_

"Calem, you did it," said Lyra, giving Calem a handshake. "Did you close the case?"

"Right," said Calem. "Let's go. Ash will meet trainers of different generations. Tell him to be prepared for tomorrow."

"Got it."

Lyra sighed, seeing the explosion did from the airship being hit by a watered rocket from Greninja's Hydro Pump and said, "You've tried so hard to steal the Pokémon worldwide. And now you've destroyed your airship. Hope this is what you wanted."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Ash.

"That's an explosion I just saw, and because J wanted to steal everyone's Pokémon from their devices and even their airship. The case is closed... for now."

Ash gave Lyra thumbs up, and she shook her head to him with agreement.

* * *

><p>Lyra sent out her phone and called Kris.<p>

"Kris, Calem closed the case."

"Good," said Kris. "Glad that ended well. Case File 3: J's Airship. Case closed by Calem."

"Okay. Lyra out."

"I'm ready to meet them for tomorrow!" said Ash.

"The other trainers you'll meet are: Red, Leaf, Kris, Brendan, May, Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, and Rosa. Be prepared. The rest are introduced."

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes."

"Okay. Make sure you sleep early. Stay sharp ASAP," reminded Calem. "We're counting on you."

Ash and the trainers saluted at each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning... Calem invited Ash inside the Court of Kings to meet the rest of the Legendary Pokémon Trainers, giving them handshakes one by one.<p>

"Ash, meet the rest of the trainers," announced Calem.

"Hi!" said Ash, greeting the trainers one by one.

The trainers said before giving Ash a handshake.

"I'm Red."

"Name's Leaf."

"Kris."

"I'm Brendan."

"May."

"Hilbert!"

"Hilda."

"Nate!"

"And name's Rosa!"

Calem announced, "Ash, these are the trainers who became the successors of their League Champions. They gave you a handshake 'cause you gained trust not only us, but your Pokémon as well."

The trainers nodded to Ash, and as did he.

"I'll continue my journey to become a Pokémon Master someday!" said Ash.

"I'm impressed with that remark," said Red.

"And your skills improved well," added Leaf.

"And you did well with finesse," commented Kris.

"Glad to meet you, I appreciate it," greeted Brendan.

"And you worked with your Pokémon as a team," said May.

"I approved that for your journey," added Hilbert.

"And your efforts did well, too, especially your adventures before," commented Hilda.

"We appreciate not only your journey, but your Pokémon as well," said Nate.

"And we're all counting on you and your journey," greeted Rosa.

"Thanks, everyone," said Ash. "I appreciate for your concern and good remarks."

The trainers nodded to Ash with agreement from their remarks.

"Greninja, do your own pose." said Calem.

Greninja flung his scarfed tongue and stands in front of the camera.

"Wow, your Greninja did his own heroic pose," said Ash.

_"Exactly."_ said Greninja, bowing down as the trainers clapped their hands to his pose.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the rest of the trainers invited to the Court of Kings for the group pic.<p>

"Everyone, let's take a picture!" announced Calem.

"Including my friends?" asked Ash.

"Only you, and we're making a photo for your remembrance and everyone's, including your mom."

"OK. Pikachu, let's go!"

Pikachu joined Ash with the rest of the Legendary Trainers.

"Malamar, use Double Team in order to take a pic."

Malamar bowed to his trainer, creating his own copy whilst taking a pic for the camera.

_"Say cheese!"_ said Malamar, pressing the camera's shot button.

"Cheese!" said everyone, having their picture taken.

The picture was taken by a Malamar clone via Double team. The trainers and Ash appeared in it, including Pikachu.

* * *

><p>2 hours then passed.<p>

"I guess I'll give this photo to my mom," said Ash. "Let's go, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded.

"Wait," said Calem. "The photo Malamar took is a remembrance to your mom. Let her show it. We're all counting on you."

Pikachu and Ash saluted Calem, heading outside to give the photo to Delia.

Ash and Pikachu arrived at Pallet town.

"Mom, this is for you. Calem said it's our remembrance," said Ash.

"I agree with that. I'd love to," said Delia, giving her son a hug.

Ash gave the rest to Gary and Professor Oak.

"Thanks," said Gary.

"I appreciate that photo," added Professor Oak. "So who are these trainers?"

"Trainers of different generations," responded Ash.

Everyone gasped in awe, including Pikachu.

"Goodnight, everyone," said Ash, heading his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Ash," answered Delia, Gary, and Professor Oak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: With Ash given by Calem a photo for remembrance while multiple cases are closed for now, it's up for our hero to step up his rank as Pokémon Master as well as his journey still continues.<strong>_

_**References and Allusions:**_

_**01. This is the only chapter to feature different case files in most detective series.**_

_**02. When Greninja performs Hydro Pump back at J's airship, it may refer to "Heli-Battle," known as Mission 19 from Injustice: Gods Among Us. The rocket launcher made of pressurized water Greninja performed the move resembles an RPG-7, a weapon from Russia that served as an antitank weapon.**_

_**03. When Lyra encountered a wild Trevenant, it refers to "Grenades and Grundy," referencing Mission 13 from Injustice: Gods Among , when Trevenant's Pokémon language is translated to human speech, it refers to DC Comics villain Solomon Grundy for his limited intelligence.**_

_**04. Lyra's clothes bought from Lumiose City Dress Shop refer to Ada Wong's outfit from Resident Evil 6. Coincidentally, both characters have "calm and collected" attitudes as well.**_

_**05. It is revealed that Lyra trains acrobatics as her skill. Although the searchlights are mentioned starting this chapter, they are used to detect intruders at an alarming rate.**_

_**06. This is the first appearance of J since DP020 until DP151, giving this chapter a new twist of this story's alternate timeline.**_

_**07. This is the first chapter that the photo was taken since BW142.**_

_**08. This is the only chapter that Ash's Pikachu appeared in later scenes.**_

_**09. It is said that Lyra has a mission undercover compared to different fictional characters involving espionage.**_

_**10. This is the second time to have backstories. The first is Chapter 7.**_

_**11. Greninja's heroic pose resembles as Batman's from Injustice: Gods Among Us in S.T.A.R. Labs Missions.**_

_**12. The Mega Brooch, a keystone owned by Lyra, is formed into a pendant when attaching a pendant string. Appearing on Chapter 1, it appeared the second time.**_

_**13. It is said that Kris passed the torch to Lyra and became an expert compared to DC Comics character Oracle.**_

_**14. The Hidden Power performed by Greninja is used for gadget use. Notably, this Pokémon relies more on high-tech gadgetry than powers unlike in the anime, despite being a Gadget User. Referencing Injustice: Gods Among Us, take note that Gadget Users are the only ones to use explosives or devices to hit their opponents; albeit not having their superhuman strength.**_

_**15. It is said that Lyra performed a somersault for the first time whilst equipping a grapple hook gun.**_

_**16. The name "Spy in Red" is mentioned by Lyra, and the known alias of Ada Wong from Resident Evil.**_

_**17. It is said that Ash's companion, May, had an alternate self.**_

_**18. First appearance of Red, Leaf, Kris, Brendan, May, Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, and Rosa.**_

_**19. Lyra's line from seeing the airship's explosion may refer to Ada Wong's "You've tried so hard to destroy the world. And now you've destroyed your body. Hope this is what you wanted." in Resident Evil 6 from beating the baddie Carla Radames.**_

_**20. This is the only chapter to have nighttime as the final scene.**_


	9. Enter Brendan & May: Fulfillment I

_**Beginning of AN: This chapter is a tribute to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, featuring the new faces of its protagonists Brendan and May. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>With Ash woken up from bed in the morning from sleeping at night after giving a remembrance to his mom, he found another letter from his desk.<p>

'What's with that letter?' wondered Ash, opening the letter before reading its message.

* * *

><p>Dear Ash Ketchum,<p>

Come with us sharply inside Court of Kings for the meeting ASAP. You'll meet Brendan and May in the Battle Maison, and complete the missions in order to fulfill your Pokémon Master Rank. There are 10 missions to test your - and your Pokémon's - skills. We're counting on you.

Sincerely yours, Calem

* * *

><p>'I'll accept that challenge,' thought Ash, changing his clothes and ran outside from home albeit saying goodbye to his mom, sending out his Charizard and commanding him to use the move Fly.<p>

"Let's go, Charizard! Fly us to Kalos League Building!" said Ash. Charizard nodded to his trainer.

Pikachu and Ash wore goggles whilst strapping in from Charizard's fly speed.

Charizard flew at supersonic speed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed...<p>

"No cases to close for today," said Lyra, heading back to the entrance.

"Yeah, we'll wait for Ash to come," said Calem, noticing the door knocked and opening it. "Welcome, Ash. I know your Charizard flew well from going here."

"So... you know Brendan and May?" asked Ash.

"Yes. They're the successors of Champion Steven Stone from Hoenn. You'll have to complete 10 missions."

"10 missions, how?"

"Exactly, you'll follow instructions first in every mission, and then choose your recommended Pokémon for each of them. Mission 1 is already given for training, so you'll take 2-10 first."

"I'll accept that as a yes. I trained the rest of my Pokémon before, depending on the location."

"I see. May and Brendan will be your instructors, too. Complete the challenges. It's at the Battle Maison, Battle Chatelaines will watch the entire match. Go to Lumiose City and head for the train to reach Kiloude City, and then head to Battle Maison from its south exit. You'll meet them there."

"Got it!"

"Good luck Ash," said Lyra.

Ash shook his head to Lyra.

"You coming with us?" asked Calem.

"No thanks. I'll pass."

"Okay then. Lyra's not coming today. Let's go, Ash."

Ash and Calem walked outside the building.

"So, are we heading to Lumiose City?" asked Ash.

"Exactly, you taught your Charizard how to fly."

"Yes. I taught him the move Fly, even at sonic speeds."

"That's faster than a jet plane breaking the sound barrier. Wearing goggles is needed."

"Yup, I have one and for Pikachu. You have one, too?"

"Yes, I found it on my bag."

Ash nodded, commanding his Charizard to use the move Fly once more.

"Charizard, fly us back to Lumiose."

Charizard nodded at his trainer. Ash, Pikachu, and Calem strapped in. Charizard flew at sonic speed, heading to Lumiose City. Ash returned Charizard from his Pokeball as the three entered the train before arriving to Kiloude City for a couple of minutes.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Battle Maison!" said Ash, wowing with awe.<p>

"That's right," added Calem. "This is where we battled Chatelaines before."

"You do?"

"Yes. Let's go inside. Meet the Chatelaines before Brendan and May."

Ash and Pikachu nodded to Calem with response. The three entered the Battle Maison.

"These are the Battle Chatelaines, with their own dress color," explained Calem, giving Ash to point 4 Chatelaines. "This is Morgan, the eldest of the Battle Chatelaine sisters. Her dress color is green. Next is Dana, the second eldest member of the 4, colored red. Follow-up is Evelyn, the second youngest, colored blue, and then Nita, the youngest of the 4 of them, colored yellow."

"So what are their specialties?"

The 4 Chatelaines entered the maison as they greeted Calem. _"Bonjour, monsieur."_

Calem nodded to the 4 Battle Chatelaines. Ash and Pikachu gasped in awe.

"Their battle specialties are: Rotation for Morgan, Triple for Dana, Double for Evelyn, and Single for Nita."

_"Nous sommes impressionnés de votre déclaration au sujet de nous!"_ said the Chatelaines, clapping their hands whilst speaking Kalosian as Calem stated about them.

_"Merci."_

The Chatelaines nodded to Calem's response.

"Wow, did you speak Kalosian?" asked Ash.

"Yes," responded Calem. "It's known as French in the Pokémon World. Serena does that, too, and as do I. Wait first, I'll call Serena."

Calem gave Ash a wait sign, sending out his phone and calling Serena. Ash nodded patiently.

"Hello, Serena. Wanna come with us?"

"Yes and where are you?" asked Serena.

"Battle Maison," responded Calem. "We'll watch how Ash will take 9 missions from Brendan & May."

"Alright, I'm on my way!"

Calem and Serena ended the call from their phones.

* * *

><p>"So, your Serena is going with us?" asked Ash.<p>

"Yes," answered Calem. "We'll watch your whole mission. The Hoenn trainers will be your instructors, too."

"I'll accept that."

Pikachu gave his trainer thumbs up, and as did Calem. Serena arrived from the maison's entrance.

* * *

><p>"Hello guys," said Serena. "How's Ash?"<p>

"Still fine," said Calem. "He'll take 9 missions. First was given in training. Brendan & May will take charge since Ethan postponed the whole because of Team Rocket."

"I see. I'll accept that."

"Hello, Serena," greeted Ash. "Please to meet you."

"I know. 9 missions said by Calem will push your skills and wits - and so will your Pokémon's - to the test. You'll meet them someday. They're inside the Battle Maison."

"I'll take those 9 missions to the test. First one was training, so I'll pick any of my Pokémon if necessary."

The female Kalosian trainer shook her head to Ash, giving him a handshake.

"Guess we'll watch the whole set then," said Calem, giving Ash another handshake.

"I guess you two are close," added Ash. Calem and Serena blushed and chuckled from his response.

"Alright, let's go then." said Calem.

The four, including Pikachu, headed inside the maison's hallway. The Chatelaines decided to enter, too.

* * *

><p>"Meet Brendan and May," announced Calem.<p>

"The Legendary Pokémon Trainers from Hoenn," added Serena.

The Kalosian trainers showed Ash to Brendan & May.

The Chatelaines clapped their hands.

"Wow!" said Ash with awe.

"Hello, Trainers," said Brendan. "I'm Brendan."

"And my name's May," said May.

"I'm Ash, a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town," said Ash. "And my journey is to become a Pokémon Master!"

"We agree with that," said Brendan. "We met Calem & Serena before inside Court of Kings."

"Thanks," responded Calem. "You prepared the missions well?"

"Yes we were," stated May. "I guess we deserve that Ash is well-prepared for them."

"So, you know my May?" asked Ash.

"Yes. She's my alternate self, too, compared to your companions."

"Ash, good luck," said Serena. "And don't fail the missions, too."

"And remember what I said to you," added Calem. "Win over them to gain your first star to complete the set and fulfill your Pokémon Master Rank."

Ash shook his head to the trainers, preparing to take the missions from Brendan and May.

"Who's the referee today between the two?" asked Ash.

"Either one of them, so the decision is made for heads or tails," responded Calem.

The mission battles started inside the maison.

* * *

><p>"Alright then," announced Brendan, flipping a coin for the decision. "First one was already given. Mission 2 is Never Enough."<p>

Brendan flipped the coin and revealed it tails. "Tails would be May to take the challenge against you, while I'll be the referee."

"Good luck, Ash," said May.

"Let's do this!" added Ash.

Ash and May prepare their battle at Mission 2, while the rest are watching it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mission 2: Never Enough~<strong>_

"Ash, in order to complete this mission," instructed Brendan. "Win over May. Get 3 Stars and win a mystery prize."

"What's that mystery prize?"

"Anything, so here are 3 stars to collect arranged by order: Win over May, don't miss your shot, and hit with first shot. It's like an object-throwing battle."

"He's right," added May. "Win over me to get that prize. Make sure you don't miss the shot or you won't nab it."

"Challenge accepted!" said Ash. Pikachu cheered at him.

"Here are rules: Match the power from the wind indicator. Remember, Ash: Fill the bar to be equal to what the wind indicator says plus 10% from the throwing power bar."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"And remember: 2 out of 3 games will be the winner, and pick your Pokémon wisely."

* * *

><p><strong>*Game 1*<strong>

"Go, Sableye!" said May, sending out Sableye from his Pokeball. Sableye wore a Sablenite from his neck, forming it into his own Double Mail. "Mega Evolve!"

May activated her keystone, Mega Bracelet, to Mega-Evolve Sableye. Sableye holds the red jewel as his item.

"That's a good Mega-Evolved Pokémon that way," amused Ash, sending out his Pokéball. "Go Snivy!"

_"Good luck with that, Snivy,"_ said Mega Sableye.

_"We'll see,"_ added Snivy.

"Go, Xatu!" said Brendan, sending out Xatu in his Pokeball. "Use the move Tailwind as the wind indicator."

_"On it,"_ said Xatu, nodding his trainer as he chanted a spell whilst bringing out his staff to summon wind currents.

"Begin!" announced Brendan. "You have 20 seconds to choose in Game 1, so think fast! Whoever gets hit with 3 chances loses."

The screen says 70 from the wind indicator.

"Snivy, use Energy Ball!" said Ash, commanding his Snivy to fire a green ball at Mega Sableye. "Fire it hard!

_"Say cheese!"_ said Snivy, opening her mouth albeit charging a green energy ball appears in front of her. She flung it at Mega Sableye overhead.

"Good job, Ash," said Brendan. "First hit scored!"

The wind indicator turned 60.

"My turn!" said May. "Shadow Ball!"

_"I love this job,"_ said Mega Sableye, sending out his rifle made of shadows and pulling its trigger with a grenade formed from a black ball with purple electricity. The grenade lobbed at Snivy, giving her a direct hit.

The screen says 76 again.

"Now this is gonna heat up," said Ash. "Lob it again!"

_"Taking you down!"_ said Snivy, lobbing the charged green energy ball again at Mega Sableye. The green energy ball gave him a direct hit.

The screen says 90 the fourth time.

_"I enjoy hurting you."_ said Mega Sableye, pulling the rifle trigger whilst firing a grenade sparked in purple at Snivy, giving her a direct hit at the same time.

The screen says 80 the fifth time.

"Last one is a rotten egg," said Ash. "Fire it again!"

_"Take this!"_ said Snivy, nodding her trainer whilst flinging an energy ball at Mega Sableye from her tail, giving him a direct hit one last time.

Mega Sableye crouched as he knelt in front of her.

The Chatelaines and the Kalosian Trainers clapped their hands. Xatu nodded, landing his staff to stop the wind.

"The winner is Snivy," announced Brendan, raising a green flag representing Ash whilst holding a red flag representing May. "And the victor in Game 1 goes to Ash!"

_"You did a great job, Snivy,"_ said Mega Sableye, giving Snivy a handshake.

_"Thanks,"_ added Snivy.

"You did well," said May. "And as did Snivy. You got 3 stars!"

"Thanks." added Ash. "Get ready!"

Snivy flung her tail with a sharp-eyed pose in the camera.

"Let's settle this!"

"Alright, Game 2!" said Brendan. "Begin! 15 seconds!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Game 2*<strong>

Xatu summoned the wind from his staff again.

"Scraggy, I choose you!" said Ash, sending out Scraggy from his Pokeball.

"Go, Clawitzer!" said May, sending out Clawitzer the second time.

The screen from the wind indicator is set to 50.

"Focus Blast!"

_"Eat this chi ball!"_ said Scraggy, charging up a light blue ball from his hands and throwing at Clawitzer, giving him a direct hit.

"Let's push that to the test," said May. "Use Aura Sphere!"

_"Back at ya!"_ said Clawitzer, charging a blue ball from his large pincer and lobbing at Scraggy, giving him a direct hit.

The wind indicator said 50 from the screen.

"Throw that again!" said Ash. "Careful, throw it delicately."

_"Bring it!"_ said Scraggy, throwing a light blue ball at a mid-section arc at Clawitzer, thus giving him a direct hit.

"This will turn up the tables from it," said May. "Throw one more time!"

Clawitzer threw a light blue ball again at Scraggy the second time.

The wind indicator said 90 from the screen.

"Let's do this, Scraggy," said Ash, cheering up his Scraggy to win the last bit. "Use Focus Blast at full power!"

_"This is for Ash!"_ said Scraggy, motivating his trainer to win in this mission, albeit throwing a light blue ball at full power at Clawitzer with a direct hit. Clawitzer sat down as he lost to his opponent.

"Yes!" said Ash. "You did it, Scraggy!"

Scraggy shook his head at Ash.

"The winner is Scraggy," announced Brendan, raising a green flag the second time. "And the victor in Game 2 goes to Ash!"

"Well done, Ash!" said May. "You won in Game 2!"

"I agree," said Ash. "Mission 2 result: Success."

Pikachu gave his trainer 2 thumbs up as well as Scraggy and Snivy.

The Chatelaines and the Kalosian Trainers clapped their hands the second time. Xatu nodded, landing his staff to stop the wind albeit clapping his handed wings. Clawitzer gave Scraggy a handshake.

_"Impressive,"_ agreed Xatu. _"You did well."_

"My Pokémon believed in me to be a Pokémon Master someday," said Ash. "And they believed in me for great skill."

"Okay then, you'll be given a prize for getting 3 stars: 10 Old Gateaux." said Brendan.

"Thanks."

Pikachu gave the two trainers thumbs up.

_**~End of Mission 2~**_

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mission 3 is up! Room-Tricked." announced Brendan, flipping a coin for decision again, revealing it as heads.<p>

"Brendan, you're on!" said May. "This is a one-on-one battle mostly used for action battles. Your Pokémon's movement is halved while Brendan's will move normally. 3 Stars to get from this mission are: Win over Brendan, win using only physical attacks, and survive 8 seconds without getting hit by special attacks. I'll be the referee for this challenge today."

"On it!" said Ash and Brendan, preparing their battle.

"Mission 3: Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Mission 3: Room-Tricked~<em>**

"Go, Lucario!" said Brendan, sending out Lucario from his Pokeball.

"Alright, Gabite! Go!" said Ash, sending out Gabite the same thing Brendan did.

"Mega-Evolve!"

Brendan activated his Mega Bracelet to Mega-Evolve Lucario from his Lucarionite, a Mega Stone formed as a corselet.

"Lucario, use Force Palm on Gabite's chest!"

Mega Lucario runs up to Gabite and puts his palm bursted with sparks on his chest, grappling it with a green blast on it. He then knocks at Gabite down and tosses him down.

_'This one's too risky,'_ thought Ash, starting to command Gabite. "Use Dragon Claw!"

Gabite dashed quickly at Mach speed, whilst glowing his hand claws green and charging at Mega Lucario. The Aura Pokémon parried the attack.

"Use Flash Cannon!"

One of Mega Lucario's arms transforms into hand cannon and becomes outlined in silver-and-blue aura, firing a metallic silver beam at Gabite.

"Dodge it with your reflexes! Use what you've trained far!"

Gabite gracefully dodged the metallic beam attack. Lucario fires the beam at him, losing his concentration as the Cave Pokémon mastered his dodging abilities taught from Ash.

"That won't leave a scratch," said Brendan. "Use Zen Headbutt!"

Lucario jumps and charges Gabite skyward with his head, grabbing him as an anti-air attack before butting his head glowed blue.

"Not bad," thought Ash, commanding his Gabite the second time. "Use Dragon Claw to hit his head!"

Gabite braced from Lucario's Zen Headbutt attack, drawing his claw and slashing his face, giving it a direct hit.

"Use Dig!"

The Cave Pokémon digs underground inside the maison as the Trainers and Chatelaines watched.

* * *

><p>"Ash's Gabite knows the move Dig," said Calem. "He taught that move as a Gible."<p>

"How'd you know?" asked Serena.

"From his adventures in Sinnoh region, he evolved into Gabite during Team Rocket's encounter alongside Lucas and Dawn."

"I see. So that's why Ash made him evolve before. If Ash wins the whole mission, he'll evolve into Garchomp, a powerful pseudo-legendary Pokémon."

"Or maybe not."

"Ash's gonna win, is he?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes. If he fails, so does the entire mission as well," responded Calem.

The Chatelaines surprisingly gasped with fear from Calem's response.

"He's right," stated Serena. "He'll fail the whole mission fair and square if he didn't do it right, so he has to train his Pokémon harder and pass the missions without flunking them to get a Pokémon Master Rank."

"Oh, really?" asked Dana. "Could he pass that mission?"

"Yes," stated Calem. "If Ash passes the mission, he'll train them hard for later missions prepared by Brendan and May."

"Okay, then."

"Hope so," said Evelyn. "I'm very curious of how he'll pass the mission or not."

"Yup, and when he passes them, we'll battle him one-by-one in order to push his every Pokémon's skills to the test-" added Nita, only to be interrupted by Serena.

"That's not the point, Nita," stated Serena, interrupting Nita with a pause. "Let him rest as he finishes the missions well. He doesn't want to get tired at all, even on any battle purposes."

"But why?"

"If any of you accepted his request for a battle challenge, he'll get more tired easily, so I suggest you have to cut him some slack."

"She's right," responded Calem. "We suggest all of you to give him - and his Pokémon - a rest, so that's why he doesn't want to get tired at all."

"I know, and as do my sisters."

The Chatelaines shook their heads to Calem and Serena.

"Let's continue watching," said Morgan. "We don't wanna miss battle moments again."

"Thanks," responded Nita, Evelyn, Dana, Calem, and Serena, shaking their head to Morgan with agreement.

The six watched the mission. The battle mission continued.

* * *

><p>"Focus, Lucario," said Brendan, telling his Lucario to sense the next move from Gabite's Dig. He noticed a ground rose from the floor. "There! Flash Cannon!"<p>

_"I got you now!"_ Mega Lucario drew his armed hand cannon and fired a metallic beam from a trail Gabite dug before.

"Gabite, move from either side!" yelled Ash, telling his Gabite to move sideways from the Aura Pokémon's Flash Cannon. "Keep going until he's going dizzy!"

"Not on my watch!" said Brendan. "Dark Pulse!"

"Target acquired!" said Mega Lucario, turning his body with a metallic construct that locks on to Gabite from the move Dig and firing pulsed bombs at the floor. "Fire!"

"Look out!" warned Ash. "Bury deep underground!"

The pulsed bombs from Mega Lucario's Dark Pulse hit the floor, but were unable to attack Gabite from digging.

"Huh!?" gasped Brendan. "How's that possible?"

"I taught my every move," said Ash. "Gabite, now!"

_"CHARGE!"_ yelled Gabite, popping out from underground and dove Mega Lucario to the ground whilst performing a battle cry.

"Take Lucario down at full power!"

Gabite slammed Mega Lucario and pummeled him with his hand claws, starting underground until the seabed. He pummeled the Aura Pokémon back to the Maison, albeit throwing and knocking him out.

The Aura Pokémon knelt as he was unable to battle in front of Gabite. Ash and Brendan gasped.

"Lucario is unable to battle," declared May, raising the green flag and holding the red flag. "The winner for this mission is Gabite, and the victor is Ash."

"Thanks," said Ash. "Gabite, you did it!"

_"I surely am,"_ added Gabite, hugging to his trainer and Pikachu.

Pikachu gave Ash and Gabite thumbs up as well as Brendan and May. The Chatelaines and the Trainers clapped their hands as they were impressed with Ash's skill.

_**~End of Mission 3~**_

* * *

><p>"Well done, Ash," remarked Brendan, giving Ash a handshake. "You completed the mission."<p>

"Thanks," added Ash. "Calem and Serena deserve credit for teaching me how to be a Pokémon Master that way."

May gave the two trainers thumbs up, giving Ash the mystery prize. "Here you go for getting 3 stars in this mission: 100 Heart Scales for teaching your Pokémon some new moves."

Ash shook his head to May.

"I suggest you'll take a rest for the entire set tomorrow." reminded Calem.

"Thanks, and how'd you know that?" asked Ash.

"That's why we don't want you to get tired for tomorrow," stated Serena. "And you did train your Pokémon hard."

"And we're impressed for your skill," said Morgan. The other three shook their heads at Ash.

"Thanks for your remarks," said Ash. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Take a rest," said Calem. "Prepare for Missions 4 to 7 tomorrow, and 8-10 will be the next day."

Ash and Pikachu waved their arms to the Chatelaines and Trainers and as did theirs.

"Charizard, fly us back to Kanto!" said Ash. Charizard nodded, readying to fly back to Kanto.

As the trainers bidding farewell to Ash, they decided to make plans for the remaining missions.

* * *

><p>"As long as Ash finishes the entire set of missions," said May. "He'll complete them."<p>

"Right," suggested Serena. "If he fails one of them, this is going risky to fall for his position back."

"And if he flunks about each of them, he'll quit," said Brendan. "That's why he'll lose his rank just like those Pokémon Leagues."

"I agree," responded Calem. "I deserved that credit for Ash not to quit no matter how weak he is. He trained hard, and so did his Pokémon."

The three trainers shook their heads at Calem with response. Calem sent out his phone and gave them a wait sign. "Lyra called me."

"Lyra?" asked Serena. "You know her?"

"Yes, she's the Johto Champion along with Ethan. I'll be back."

Serena nodded as Calem answered Lyra with his phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello," said Calem. "How are you?"<p>

"Fine," responded Lyra. "Did Ash complete his missions?"

"Yes, only 2 of them prepared by Brendan & May. The rest will take long time, so we gave Ash a rest."

"I agree with that. I'll take charge for tomorrow. Any plans?"

"Serena and I met Brendan and May inside the Battle Maison with the Chatelaines while watching the mission battles. I'll meet Steven Stone for tomorrow."

"I see. I'll watch tomorrow. I know that Ash took a rest for today. Whatever happens to Team Rocket inside the Maison, tell Brendan and May not to postpone since Ethan did."

"Okay. That would be fine. Take charge for tomorrow."

"Right. Lyra out."

Calem and Lyra ended the conversation from their phones.

* * *

><p>"So Lyra, any plans for tomorrow?" asked Ethan.<p>

"I'll take charge," responded Lyra. "Calem will meet Steven Stone from Hoenn Region."

"We know him, and I'll go with you tomorrow. Kris had a day-off."

Lyra and Ethan nodded at each other.

* * *

><p>"Serena, I'll go meet Steven Stone for tomorrow," said Calem. "You coming?"<p>

"Yes," responded Serena. "I'll accept that."

"Lyra will take charge tomorrow."

"I agree. We'll meet him for an early schedule."

Calem and Serena shook their heads at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: With Ash completing two missions from Brendan and May before resting for the preparation of the rest of them, it's up for our hero to take the <strong>__**remaining missions to fulfill his Pokémon Master Rank as well as his journey continues.**_

_**Note: This is a tribute chapter for Pokémon ORAS protagonists Brendan and May.**_

_**Fourth Wall: As Ash went home, he checked his notebook to cross out the missions prepared by Brendan & May.**_

* * *

><p><em>'I'll train hard, and as will my Pokémon to fulfill my journey as a Pokémon Master,'<em> thought Ash. _'This time, I will not fail the remaining missions __tomorrow and finish the job.'_

"Sleep well, Pikachu," said Ash.

Pikachu shook his head to his trainer and started sleeping. Ash slept in his bed to finish the job.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuation of AN: Ash will finish the job to complete the remaining missions will be uncovered in the next chapter. Steven Stone's revelation is coming <strong>__**soon.**_

* * *

><p>General References and Allusions:<p>

01. First appearance of Hoenn Trainers Brendan and May as well as the Battle Chatelaines.

02. The first chapter in which the Pokémon Trainer becomes the referee whilst holding flags.

03. This is the first chapter to feature Mega-Evolved Pokémon belonged by the trainers. Coincidentally, Brendan and May use their Mega Bracelets to Mega-Evolve their respective Pokémon from their Mega Stones.

04. Some missions, referred to battles, may be referred as "S.T.A.R. Labs Missions" from the video game "Injustice: Gods Among Us."

05. According to Calem's statement, it is said that Ash's Gabite, evolved from Gible in Chapter 5, used Dig in this chapter, as well as it pre-evolved form, Gible, in DP156.

06. First appearance of Ash's Charizard since EP046 to BW116, despite not appearing in Diamond and Pearl episodes. It appeared also in BW141 and BW142.

07. The 3rd mission mentioned by Brendan & May refers to the use of the move Trick Room actively. According to May, she stated that Ash's Pokémon's speed is slowed down while Brendan's will move normally, referring to Missions 84, 100, 109, and 163 of "Injustice: Gods Among Us."

08. It is said that May also has an alternate self as one of Ash's companions, appearing until DP079.

09. First appearance of Brendan since his cameo from Jirachi: Wish Maker and the animated trailer of Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Coincidentally, Brendan has interacted and met Ash for the first time.

10. This is the only chapter as a tribute to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in which Ash has met the protagonists Brendan and May.

11. First appearance of Ash's Snivy and Scraggy.

12. Unlike in the anime, the move Force Palm used by Brendan's Lucario grabs Ash's Gabite in the abdomen and sparked him. This refers to Cyborg's grabbing move from "Injustice: Gods Among Us."

13. This is the only chapter in which the characters speak Kalosian (known as French in the Pokémon World).

14. First appearance of the Battle Maison.

15. Ash's Charizard learns the move Fly in this chapter.


	10. Enter Brendan & May: Fulfillment II

With Ash leaving home and flying with his Charizard back to the Court of Kings after training, he decides to continue the missions made by Brendan and May, but was escorted by Ethan and Lyra after the arrival.

* * *

><p>"You arrived early," said Ethan. "Where have you been?"<p>

"Pallet Town," responded Ash. "For my Pokémon's training; I'll continue the missions prepared by Brendan & May."

"Good luck with that." remarked Lyra. "Ash, Calem & Serena have important voice messages for you."

Lyra took out her AquaCube phone and showed it to Ash with a voice message. Ash began to hear it.

"Ash, Lyra and Ethan will watch your entire match instead," said Calem. "Good luck with the continuation of their missions."

"So Calem and I were going to Steven Stone in Lumiose for the meeting," added Serena. "And finish them ASAP. The earlier you finish the better."

"Take care of them. Calem out."

"Farewell, Ash. Finish them to get the first star. Serena out."

"Alright, then, I'll finish the job." said Ash.

Ash escorted the two trainers in the corridors of Court of Kings.

"It's been a while," said Brendan, giving Ash a handshake. "You ready?"

"This will heat things up for missions 4-10," stated May. "Good luck! Mission 4 is: Grounded."

"Alright, I'll battle Ash." said Ethan. "Brendan, be the guest referee. Lyra, send out your Electivire to use Electric Terrain."

"With pleasure," said Lyra, sending Electivire from her Pokeball. "Ash, my Electivire will use his electric attacks on your Pokémon after 10 seconds. Electric Terrain is active until it fades at the end of the match. Jumping or any kind of aerial combat is prohibited, except grappling ceilings and their attacks. Your opponent's Pokémon can jump only while yours can't."

"Be aware, though," said Electivire. "My attacks will zap your Pokémon after 10 seconds. The countdown started depends on speed, so think fast."

"Good luck, Ash!" remarked May. "I'll be watching you, then. Here are 3 stars to nab with: Win this match, don't get zapped up to 6 times, and grapple more than 6 times."

Ash nodded, throwing his Pokeball to send out Snivy. "Go Snivy!"

Ethan nodded at Ash, sending out Primeape from his Pokeball.

"A Primeape?" asked Ash.

"Yup; I raised it as a Mankey," said Ethan. "I trained him to become strong."

"Let's do this!"

"Good luck!"

"Begin!" announced Brendan, raising both flags from his hands.

* * *

><p>~Mission 4: Grounded~<p>

"Commencing 10 seconds to zap." announced Lyra.

"Primeape, Brick Break!" said Ethan, commanding his Primeape to use the attack on Snivy.

Primeape raised his arm and charges at Snivy with a chop.

"Snivy, dodge there with Vine Whip at a long reach!" said Ash, making Snivy obey his command and use Vine Whip to grapple back.

Ethan chuckled. "Grab Snivy and use Brick Break!"

Ash gasped. "Look out!"

Primeape grabbed hold of Snivy and jettisoned her with a sharp chop. Snivy gasped as she grunted in pain.

"Zap attack activated." said Lyra.

Electivire pounded the ground with an electric shock to the floor to hit Snivy.

"Grapple again!" yelled Ash, telling Snivy to launch Vine Whip one more time.

Snivy anticipated the electric shock quaking to the battlefiend from Electivire.

"Commencing zap in 15 seconds." said Lyra.

"Primeape, Brick Break one more time!" said Ethan.

"Snivy, parry it with Leaf Blade, then follow-up with Leaf Tornado!" reacted Ash.

As Primeape charges Snivy again with a sharp chop from his arm, Snivy opened her eyes and parried it with a Leaf Blade from her tail, outlining in green aura. As she successfully parried the Pig Monkey Pokémon's attack, she released a tornado of leaves and spun at Primeape's face.

"Get ready, here it comes..."

"Zap attack activated." announced Lyra.

"Go!"

Electivire zapped the ground with a Discharge attack, which tracks on Snivy, but missed from her escape thanks to her Vine Whip's extendable reach.

"Good battle," remarked Ethan. "Poison Jab!"

"Setting out random zaps at the moment." said Lyra.

"Things are heating up!" cheered Electivire, pounding the ground that causes the field to summon sparks that pop up randomly.

"Look out!" yelled Ash. "Dodge, then stun Primeape by grappling and doing hit-and-run attacks!"

Primeape charged at Snivy the third time with his arms seeped in poison, albeit glowing in purple energy. Snivy reacted from her mind from her trainer's obedience and starts grappling in the ceiling to avoid getting zapped. Primeape punched Snivy repeatedly, but missed due to his stun. Ethan gasped.

"Use Energy Ball and follow up with Leaf Storm!"

As Primeape gets stunned by Snivy's grappling Vine Whip reach many times, she opened her mouth, summoning a ball of green energy and firing it before spinning her body with a storm of sharp leaves. The two moves fused into a very powerful yet deadly move: "Energy Cyclone." The attack gave Primeape a direct hit, causing him to faint.

"Primeape is unable to battle," announced Brendan, raising the green flag. "The victor from this mission is Ash!"

~End of Mission~

* * *

><p>~Meeting with Calem, Serena, and Steven at Lumiose~<p>

As Calem and Serena sat their chairs, and so did Steven; they did their own talk at the meeting.

"Pleased to meet you," said Steven. "I'm Steven Stone. And you are..."

"Name's Calem," said Calem.

"And name's Serena," responded Serena.

"Ah, you're the legendary next-gen Pokémon Trainers, right?" asked Steven.

"Yes we were." responded Calem. "We met Brendan and May."

"And we interacted every Pokémon Trainer from every region." stated Serena. "And we're teaching Ash to become a Pokémon Master someday."

"Ah. I get it." answered Steven. "I guess you two are close."

With Steven's response, Calem and Serena blushed as they exchanged looks with smiles from it.

"Yes we're close. We shared our feelings before as neighbors." said Calem. Serena nodded.

"So what's your specialty?" asked Serena.

"My specialty is not only Steel, but Rock and Ground types as well." answered Steven.

"Who are they?"

"Skarmory, Aggron, Claydol, Excadrill, Armaldo, Cradily, Carbink, Aerodactyl, and Metagross. My Metagross has a Mega-Evolved form from via Metagrossite."

"So, you have any other Pokémon?"

"I do have more of them, especially when I beat different trainers first-hand. They are: Mawile, Lucario, Aegislash, Empoleon, Ferrothorn, Bisharp, and a lot more."

"I see. You treated them properly with love." said Calem. "I guess you'll meet Ash and the rest of the trainers in Court of Kings for tomorrow."

Serena's phone beeped.

"Hold it first," said Serena, giving Calem and Steven wait sign. "Hello, Lyra?"

"Ash completed all missions," stated Lyra. "They took hours to finish 'til he gets tired, so we gave him a break."

"Okay, we'll be back. We're in a meeting with Steven Stone."

"Alright, then. Lyra out."

Serena and Lyra ended the conversation from their phones.

"Calem, Ash finished all the missions for several hours 'til he gets tired."

Calem nodded Serena's response with agreement. "That's his routine."

"You know Ash?" asked Steven.

"Yes. We met him before."

"I get it. So, I'll let the Hoenn League Members visit to the Court of Kings for tomorrow."

"I agree with that. We're going back again at Court of Kings. The trainers contacted us."

"Farewell. I'll see you tomorrow."

Calem and Serena nodded at Steven with agreement for farewell.

"Let's go, Serena. We'll fly back." said Calem.

"Got it!" added Serena. "Guess Ash has a daily routine to finish the job."

Calem and Serena sent out their respective Pokémon from their Pokeballs and headed back to Court of Kings.

~End of Meeting~

* * *

><p>Ethan congratulated Ash and gave him a handshake. "Good job on that battle."<p>

_"Well played, Ash,"_ said Electivire. _"Well done."_

"Good job on that mission," remarked Lyra. "We're impressed for your skills."

"Thanks, guys." added Ash. "I appreciate it."

"Wait," said May. "Your Snivy's about to evolve in a few seconds..."

"Huh? Hold on, guys. Snivy, you did well."

_"Thank you,"_ remarked Snivy, shaking her head to her trainer. _"Good job. I called my powered-up move: Energy Cyclone. I'm gonna evolve into Servine."_

Ash shook his head to Snivy. "Good luck whenever you are, Snivy."

As Snivy begins to evolve, her body is surrounded into white energy and she evolved it into Servine.

All the trainers, including Ash, gasped in awe as Snivy evolved into Servine.

_"You did it!"_ cheered Pikachu. _"Welcome to the club, Servine."_

_"Thank you,"_ said Servine, nodding her head at Pikachu. _"Thanks, Ash. Continue your journey to finish all the missions!"_

Servine encouraged to her trainer.

"I appreciate it!" added Ash. "Let's finish 5 to 10!"

Ash encouraged finishing Missions 5 to 10 before the final battle. It only took hours to finish them as he accomplished each.

* * *

><p>~Beginning Basis of Missions 5 to 10~<p>

Ash used several of his Pokémon to finish each mission prepared by Brendan & May, as they gave him some stars each.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 5: Weakened-<strong>

Instructions: Survive without taking damage in 15 seconds. Getting hit results in failure.

Notes: Blocking attacks also counts as a failure, albeit leaving 1 HP of a Pokémon.

Stars: Survive without fainting, use a special attack, and connect 4 physical attacks.

Pokémon used: Pignite

Referee: Ethan

Opponent: Brendan's Hariyama

Remarks: None.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 6: Axe, Lance, Sword-<strong>

Instructions: Defeat your opponent using axes, lances, and swords as matchups.

Notes: They're made from projectile constructs of psychic power. Axe beats lance, lance beats sword, and sword beats axe.

Stars: Beat the mini game, don't get hit, and tie 5 times.

Pokémon used: Oshawott.

Referee: May

Opponent: Lyra's Gallade

Remarks: None.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 7: Blindsided-<strong>

Instruction: Defeat your opponent while you're blinded by a smokescreen.

Notes: Remember to keep your movements - and your opponent's - from the following tactics, such as hit-and-run, dodging, surprise attacks, and the like.

Stars: Defeat your opponent, survive and avoid getting hit 8 seconds or more, and connect 5 physical moves.

Pokémon used: Corphish.

Referee: Brendan

Opponent: Lyra's Toxicroak

Remarks: Ash's Corphish evolves into Crawdaunt and learns X-Scissor, Night Slash, and Razor Shell.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 8: Solar-Beamed Crash-<strong>

Instruction: Defeat your opponent quickly before he/she releases a Solar Beam on your Pokémon.

Notes: Solar Beam deals damage as an "instant kill," so your Pokémon continuously break your opponent's shield to cancel the attack.

Stars: Defeat your opponent, don't get hit by a Solar Beam attack, and cancel the attack in a last second.

Pokémon used: Heracross.

Referee: Lyra

Opponent: Brendan's Sceptile

Remarks: Ash's Heracross granted his Mega Stone, Heracronite, to evolve him.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 9: Smash &amp; Bash-<strong>

Instruction: Destroy all rocks to complete the mission.

Notes: 5 hits will result in failure. Rocks may have a hard time to hit a Pokémon, depending on the position; they'll perform a smashing attack at them.

Stars: Complete the mission, jab 30 times, and don't get hit by a rock.

Pokémon used: Muk.

Referee: Ethan

Opponent: Brendan's Swampert (used for training).

Remarks: Ash's Muk learns Shadow Punch, Poison Jab, Gunk Shot, and Payback.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 10: One for All, Free for All-<strong>

Instruction: Defeat all 3 out of 5 Pokémon in an elimination match. Show your trainers how strong and courageous you really are in almost every Pokémon Battle.

Note: The Pokémon - both yours and your opponent's - are listed in order.

Stars: Win an elimination match, win using only special moves at one round, and connect a physical attack as a final hit.

Pokémon Used: Oshawott, Bulbasaur, Gabite, Muk, and Pikachu.

Opponents: Scrafty (May's), Granbull (Lyra's), Haxorus (Brendan's), Barbaracle (Serena's), and Malamar (Calem's).

Remarks: Ash's Pokémon have learned the following moves: Revenge and Aqua Tail for Oshawott; and Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, and Toxic for Bulbasaur. The following victors of this match in each round are: Oshawott, Bulbasaur, and Gabite. Ash's Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur. Oshawott declined his evolution unless he has learned an incomplete set of moves: Air Slash, Night Slash, and Retaliate.

**~Ending Basis of Missions 5 to 10~**

* * *

><p>"Well done, Ash." remarked Brendan, giving Ash a handshake.<p>

"Hold on." said May. "I'll call Calem or Serena where the first star is."

"Don't worry about that," stated Lyra. "I guess one of us will give him instead of these two."

"That's a split decision," reminded Ethan. "Who's gonna take charge?"

"Both of us; we'll give Ash the first star for his rank. The rank says: Beginner."

"Beginner?" asked Ash. "How's that possible?"

"It's still a very easy task to get stars though," stated Ethan. "There are 5 levels for being a Pokémon Master."

"He's right," said Brendan. "There are: Beginner, Intermediate, Professional, Expert, and Legend."

Ash gasped in awe, and as did his Pokémon from Brendan's explanation.

"The higher your rank, the better you'll face your opponents. After this, your opponents will also become smarter and have their Pokemon stronger."

"Just beware," reminded Lyra. "Don't face those who are higher than on your difficulty level, as well as you'll fall your position back."

"I'll accept that as a yes," said Ash. "Thanks for encouraging me, guys."

Ash's Pokémon approved the trainers' responses.

The four trainers shook their heads to Ash's response. They waved as he said farewell to them for heading back to Pallet Town.

* * *

><p>With Calem and Serena arrived at the Court of Kings, the four trainers decided to have a meeting about Ash's mission results.<p>

"So, did Ash finish all the missions by himself?" said Calem.

"Agreed," responded Ethan. "The four of us became referees when you're not around. Referee choices are shuffled because we ran out of ideas."

"Exactly at less than 1.5 hours," stated Lyra. "Ash finished the mission, so we gave him a star to complete the rank of Pokémon Master."

"And it's a Beginner Star." responded Brendan. "And Lyra stated that he's not allowed to battle trainers whom their ranks are higher than his."

"And we encouraged him, and as did he." said May. "That's why he'll never fall from that position back."

Calem shook his head at the statements of the four trainers with agreement.

"Calem agrees with that," suggested Serena. "I know you worked hard to teach Ash - and his Pokémon - some better tactics."

All trainers shook their heads to Serena with agreement.

"And there's only one thing: Steven and the people of the Hoenn League will meet us here for tomorrow."

"Agreed," said Calem. "We'll meet them for the reunion."

"Trainers: Here are the results for Ash's missions I copied in print," said Kris. "He has succeeded 6 missions with all 3 stars."

"Yes," answered Lyra. "And we gave him a rest."

Kris gave Lyra thumbs up.

"I found the remarks each."

The trainers, excluding Lyra, who looked silent like a detective, gasped in awe for Kris' paperwork.

"I know Ash has evolved several Pokémon as well."

Kris nodded to Lyra before heading to her desk.

"What did we miss?" said Morgan.

"Ash finished the whole set of 6 missions." responded Calem.

The Chatelaines gasped in awe. "And the rest of the Hoenn League, are coming here for tomorrow."

"Okay, then." said Morgan. "We'll go there. Morgan out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: With Ash completing Missions 5 to 10 with great success and being encouraged by four trainers, it's up for our hero to find something challenging as his journey continues.<strong>_

_**Happy Holidays, everyone!**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Fourth Wall: Back from Pallet Town, Ash checked his notebook and crossed out all the missions by the four trainers, and decided to meet Steven Stone for tomorrow. He started sleeping in his bed after crossing out from his notebook.<span>_


	11. Enter Hilbert & Hilda: Evaluation Story

Several days passed. In the midst of Pallet Town, Ash has trained at least several Pokémon to gain their new secret moves as part of their routine, and as did his. Gary called Ash.

"Ash, Hilda's calling you in the phone," reminded Gary. "Better hurry."

"OK," answered Ash.

Ash answered Hilda from Gary's phone. The conversation started.

"Hello, Ash," greeted Hilda. "How's your training?"

"Fine," answered Ash. "And as am I, and even my Pokémon, too."

"Agreed. Meet me there at Court of Kings at 10am sharp, and be there."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Well, you can bring your Pokémon anyway you like. Hilda out."

The conversation ended.

"Ash, good luck," said Gary.

Ash nodded to Gary before sending out his Charizard to fly in the Court of Kings.

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu arrived at the Court of Kings to find Hilda.<p>

"Just in time," said Hilda. "I'm Hilda, the Unova Champion alongside Hilbert and your evaluation consultant."

Hilda shook hands with Ash.

"And I'm Ash, and I'm from Pallet Town. And my journey is to become a Pokémon Master."

"I see. Let's go inside for evaluation."

"Evaluate? Burgundy just did to my Pokémon and mocked at them before they used their attacks on her."

"Burgundy? Who's Burgundy?"

"She is a Connaisseuse and the rival of my friend, Cilan."

"I see. So you're on a journey with those 2 Gym Leaders."

"Yeah, but how'd you know?"

"I know you joined Cilan and Iris for the rest of the journey in Unova, but you met Alexa, Viola's big sis, before."

"Yeah, and that's why I bid farewell to them."

Hilda nodded with agreement to Ash's response.

"So that's why you've become a consultant, right?" asked Ash.

"Let me tell you a story." responded Hilda calmly, starting her backstory. "Since Unova is new, the people would have rebuilt it with some famous landmarks, cities, towns, and even spots for 2 years. During a 2-year event from this region, and the disbandment of Team Plasma, an evil organization in which the grunts are wearing clothes colored gray-blue and white, N bid farewell to me and my friends, so we've separated our ways. So Hilbert and I passed the torch to the new Trainers, Nate and Rosa, after becoming new Champions after our predecessor, Alder. From now on, I became an evaluation consultant, Hilbert became a battle statistician, Cheren became the new Gym Leader after being passed the torch by Lenora, the Nacrene Gym Leader who works at the Nacrene Museum, and Bianca became Professor Juniper's assistant whilst changing her new clothes and stepping down from her Trainer Status."

"Wow," gasped Ash and Pikachu with awe from Hilda's long story. "I know. Carry on."

"By now, Team Plasma, mentioned in the first set from my backstory, had its grunts worn their new uniforms colored black, with their mouth covers. Nate, Rosa, and Hugh battled them before Colress and Ghetsis. The former ones, residing their homes, had changed their lives as well. Colress disbanded it before. Then, the Unova League made its Gym Leaders stepped down, and as did its former ones. Cilan, Chili, and Cress, Striation Gym Leaders, retired to train as well as they are the participants in the Pokémon World Tournament. Lenora is now working at the Nacrene Museum after passing the torch to Cheren. Drayden stepped down his status from 8th to 7th after facing Hilbert in the Dimension of Black. Iris, the 8th Gym Leader from the Dimension of White, stepped up and promoted her status as Champion after Alder passed down, who worked as a contestant in the PWT. He had a grandson named Benga. The newcomers Roxie and Marlon are introduced."

"I got the Toxic Badge from Roxie as the last one, so I made it as a substitute of the Legend Badge due to Drayden and Iris. Oh, so that's why you worked here after the whole event, including the generation-to-generation connections." Ash and Pikachu gave Hilda thumbs up.

"Yes. Calem invited me for the reunion, too, as well as Hilbert, Cheren, Bianca, and the rest for the meeting. That story is long, including extended connections, so we'll talk about it for the next day. Let's go to Hilbert. He's a statistician. And first of all, you got the Toxic Badge as the last from the Unova League Journey."

Hilda escorted Ash as they went to the corridors to find Hilbert.

* * *

><p>"Hilbert, meet Ash, a Pokémon Trainer from the Kanto Region." said Hilda.<p>

"Nice to meet you, Ash." greeted Hilbert, giving Ash a handshake. "Thanks for bringing him, Hilda."

"Hello Hilbert," said Ash. "I know why Hilda said you've become a statistician."

"Yes, and we've separated from a 2-year course event when Unova was rebuilt in the timed event, and passed our torches to Nate and Rosa, who are now working in the Court of Kings for the reunion after Calem and Serena announced."

Ash nodded. "I'll have my Pokémon evaluated by Hilda from their behavior against Burgundy."

"Good luck, then. She'll give each of them some advice, while I already have that evidence for what they've done to Burgundy."

Hilda and Ash nodded to Hilbert.

The three trainers stepped inside the evaluation room. The evaluation started. Ash sent out his Pokémon: Leavanny, Servine, Pignite, Oshawott, and Scraggy to Hilbert and Hilda.

* * *

><p>"I see," said Hilda, "You've raised them properly."<p>

Ash nodded to Hilda's response, and as did his Pokémon.

Ash's Pokémon raised their hands to Hilbert and Hilda as they introduced.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Leavanny,"<em> said Leavanny.

_"Name's Servine,"_ said Servine.

_"Pignite's the name,"_ said Pignite.

_"My name's Oshawott,"_ said Oshawott.

_"Scraggy too,"_ said Scraggy.

_"And I'm Pikachu,"_ said Pikachu.

* * *

><p>"Okay. The evaluation's just started, so who's first?" asked Hilda.<p>

"Maybe my Leavanny will tell you his first embarassing moment first from his past evaluation as a Sewaddle." reminded Ash. "And he's really flattered about it."

Hilda nodded to Ash before his Leavanny. "Go on. Tell a story."

* * *

><p><em>"When I was a Sewaddle, I was really flattered when Burgundy said the compatibility between me and my Trainer is still the worst because of Burgundy's actions, so that's why she said I have the ability Swarm. She told him that he has to replace a Sewaddle with the ability Chlorophyll, then he refused to do so."<em> said Leavanny in a gentlemanly manner. _"Next will be Servine."_

The trainers clapped their hands to Leavanny, and as did Ash and his Pokémon.

"I agree with that," remarked Hilda. "Thank you, Leavanny. Next will be Servine."

_"When I was a Snivy before, she tried to lick me as she said about the taste test. I whipped her tongue out with a Vine Whip in a sharp and stingy feel of it, so that's why the move worked for paralyzing it. And she said I have zero respect for it, so I had a "tomboyish princess" attitude for my seriousness. And I respected my trainer after I worked hard."_ told Servine in a ladylike manner and nodded.

"I guess Servine and the rest had given me trust about it." said Ash. "Go on, Pignite."

Pignite nodded and said, _"When I was a Tepig, I just released Ember from my nose on Burgundy after insulting me about my face. So that's why I did the same to my ex-trainer, Shamus."_

The trainers clapped Pignite, and as did Servine.

"So, Shamus is your ex-trainer, right?" asked Hilbert.

_"Yes. He abandoned me before about zero talent and keeps insulting Ash during the entire battle, which made him embarrassing."_

"That's right. He mocked me before that's why Pignite, as a Tepig, had zero talent from his skills, especially battling." said Ash. Pignite nodded to him and continued.

_"And I have bested Shamus' Pokémon, Heatmor and Emboar, with a Fire Pledge. And in the post-battle, I charred his face off with a Flamethrower, and that's why I've faced my entire fear, and I'll no longer hear it anymore. Next will be Oshawott."_

Ash and his Pokémon applauded to Pignite, and as did Hilbert and Hilda. Oshawott started telling his story.

_"When Ash and I were at a Pokémart in a Connoisseur Evaluation time, I spat a jetted Water Gun at Burgundy's face because it's very embarrassing because of childish behavior. If she tries to insult me, or Ash, I'd have spat out Scald on her face again for the second time."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."_ warned Servine. _"Are you trying to spit her out with Scald, Oshawott?"_

_"Yes!"_ retorted Oshawott. _"If she does that again, I'll have no choice but to shoot her out with hot water out of my mouth."_

_"No! Just ignore her. Don't do something violent that way. It's too dangerous."_

"Oshawott, Servine's right." reminded Ash. "Don't do anything violent, even in the evaluation. There's no need to revenge her. Just stop."

Servine shook her head to Ash. Oshawott nodded in grief.

"Your trainer's right, Oshawott." said Hilda calmly. "Don't do that again. Forget what you've said. Just ignore about her actions. You have to apologize to Servine first about it."

"Hilda's right, Oshawott." reminded Hilbert. "And remember: Pokémon are not tools of war."

_"Alright, Servine."_ said Oshawott. _"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Servine, you're right about what you've said. Pokémon are not tools of war as stated by Hilbert. If Burgundy does that again for the entire time-"_

_"No,"_ said Servine. _"Forget that. It's alright. Don't learn about your past evaluation. It's done. Pokémon Mastership is not developed to make their Pokémon hurt others, and neither are mistakes."_

_"I'll accept that as a yes. Thanks for that, Servine."_ Oshawott shook his head happily to Servine, Ash, Hilbert, and Hilda.

"It's okay, Oshawott." said Ash. "Learn from your mistakes, and correct them. If anyone insults you, act like you didn't hear them."

Oshawott shook his head to Ash and said, "Next is Scraggy."

"Go on, Scraggy." said Hilda. "You have the courage to tell your backstory during our evaluation."

_"Well you know, Burgundy said I have the smell of an old shoe before stating me that I ought to be ashamed. Then I slammed her head with a Headbutt because of her own actions. So that's why I hated her that much because of that insult of mockery. From now on, I want to evolve into Scrafty to show my Trainer, Ash, some respect and his Pokémon, too. I want to learn some newly-advanced moves to show trainers how brave and strong we are, as well as my spirit and will. And I'll do the same to Oshawott as of Ash's line that I'll have to act like I didn't hear them anymore."_ said Scraggy in a calm manner with spirit. _"The last one is Pikachu, Ash's first Pokémon in the entire journey."_

The rest clapped. Pikachu gave Scraggy thumbs up.

"Go on, Pikachu." said Hilbert. "You can do it."

"Show us how clever and willing you really are." added Hilda.

_"When Ash and I went to that Poké Mart, Burgundy said that I'm not as cute as the pictures she saw. I jolted her down with a Thunderbolt attack. I was shocked, and so was Ash, when Cilan accepted her challenge and betted it. He defeated her because Ash and I were in relief so he didn't have to change Pokémon anymore. From now on, I have some new moves Dawn mentioned them before from my training in the park by the Legendary Trainers Lucas, Dawn, Ethan, Lyra, and Calem. They mentioned some new moves: Reversal, Disarming Voice, and Hidden Power."_ said Pikachu in a calm voice.

"Yes. The 5 helped me train my Pikachu some new moves. Calem and the rest had me taken note of them." said Ash.

The rest shook their heads to Ash.

"You know, Ash." said Hilda. "I already know your Pokémon's backstories from their evaluation. You see, I really know about them. And the compatibility between you and them is the best; as what you can make them train, especially gaining some new stuff including moves and secret abilities."

"Thanks. Wait, secret abilities?"

"Correct. Secret abilities are also known as Hidden Abilities because your Pokémon needed to train and conquer the battle for survival. So, I'll give them rewards from my Pokédex and to Hilbert's, especially cool new moves for your training needs."

"I'll accept that as a yes."

Ash nodded to Hilda and Hilbert. The two trainers, holding their Pokédexes, to make Ash's Pokémon some new stuff. Ash and his Pokémon gasped in awe.

"Leavanny learns Fell Stinger, Steel Wing, and Poison Jab, and acquired Overcoat." said Hilbert.

_"Hey, thanks."_ said Leavanny. _"What's a Fell Stinger?"_

"Fell Stinger is a move that sharply raises your Attack stat if the target is knocked out of this move. Remember: Don't faint, especially Full Battles if you're maxed out of it." explained Hilda. Leavanny shook his head and smiled.

"Thanks," remarked Ash. "Let's do the rest."

Hilda and Hilbert shook their heads to Ash.

"Servine now learns Hidden Power, Aqua Tail, Grass Pledge, and Dragon Pulse, and acquired Contrary." said Hilbert.

Servine gasped in awe. _"Now I can boost my Special Attack output by using Leaf Storm."_

Ash and the rest clapped to Servine. Servine shook her head with encouragement.

"Pignite now learns Superpower, Poison Jab, Zen Headbutt, and Wild Charge. As he evolves into Emboar, he'll acquire the ability Reckless." explained Hilda.

_"Now that's I'm talking about!"_ cheered Pignite excitedly, doing his own muscular pose.

Ash's Pokémon applauded.

"Oshawott learns Retaliate, Air Slash, Water Pledge, and Night Slash, and acquired Shell Armor." said Hilbert.

Oshawott gasped in awe from Hilbert.

"And for Scraggy, you acquired Zen Headbutt, Bulk Up, Iron Head, Poison Jab, Drain Punch, Head Smash, Dragon Dance, and acquired Intimidate." said Hilda.

_"Thanks!"_ said Scraggy excitedly. _"Starting now, I'm gonna train some sweet new moves to face anyone who's bigger than I am, except Montgomery's Throh."_

_"Right, pal."_ said Pignite. _"And remember the Fighting-Type Rule: The bigger they are, the harder they fall."_

Scraggy shook his head to Pignite, and as did the rest.

_"We believe in you, Scraggy,"_ said Pikachu. _"The trainers had given you some new moves."_

"Thanks, Hilbert and Hilda!" said Ash and Pokémon.

"Remember: Show everyone how strong and courageous you are." said Hilda.

"Always never let your guard down. Evaluation complete." said Hilbert.

Hilbert and Hilda nodded to Ash and his Pokémon with respect.

"Thanks to Calem from my Pikachu's moves, his Hidden Power attack can summon projectile constructs whatever he wants. I have something else to train. Bye."

The two nodded to Ash and waved their hands as a goodbye. Ash sent out Charizard with Fly.

* * *

><p>Ash headed back to Pallet Town.<p>

"So Ash how's the evaluation?" asked Gary.

"Still OK, thanks to Hilbert and Hilda's assistance." answered Ash.

Gary gave Ash thumbs up. "You ready to train?"

"My Pokémon acquired their new moves as well as their Hidden Abilities."

"I see. So that's why they gained them as their new powers. My grandpa will explain to you about Hidden Abilities."

Ash nodded to Gary, heading inside Oak's lab.

"Ash, welcome home." said Professor Oak. "I found something about Hidden Abilities."

Ash gasped in awe. Professor Oak continued his explanation.

"Hilbert and Hilda contacted me about Hidden Abilities. They were found in Hidden Grottos and from the Dream Radar."

"Yes and my Pokémon acquired them thanks to their assistance."

"That's right, they're important to almost any battle, including Full Battles."

Ash shook his head to Professor Oak.

"So, are you training today?"

"By some other time, my Pokémon and I need a rest, too."

Professor Oak smiled as Ash headed to his house.

"And by the way, Ash, you'll have to deal with Intermediate Level Missions on Thursday, as said by Calem. He's still on a meeting with the Hoenn League alongside Serena."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>With Ash and his Pokémon being encouraged by the Legendary Trainers Hilbert and Hilda, our hero's journey continues to face the Intermediate Level <strong>**Mission Set by Professor Oak.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: I'm back for almost more than 10 days, so I created this as a new chapter. I'll post more on later chapters that way.<span>**

* * *

><p><span><em>Notable Events:<em>

_01. First Appearance of Hilbert and Hilda._

_02. Ash meets Hilbert and Hilda for the first time.03. Ash's Leavanny learns Fell Stinger, Steel Wing, and Poison Jab, and acquired Overcoat._

_04. Ash's Servine learns Hidden Power, Aqua Tail, Grass Pledge, and Dragon Pulse, and acquired Contrary._

_05. Ash's Pignite learns Superpower, Poison Jab, Zen Headbutt, and Wild Charge._

_06. Hilda explains that Ash's Pignite will evolve into Emboar to have acquired Reckless as his Hidden Ability._

_07. Ash's Oshawott learns Retaliate, Air Slash, Water Pledge, and Night Slash, and acquired Shell Armor._

_08. Ash's Scraggy learns Zen Headbutt, Bulk Up, Iron Head, Poison Jab, Drain Punch, Head Smash, Dragon Dance, and acquired Intimidate._

_09. Ash learns of Hidden Abilities by Professor Oak._

_10. Ash's Oshawott knows Scald._


	12. Intermediate Level Cup

With our hero training his Pokémon after resting back to bed, Ash woke up in the morning and Delia informed him to hear a voice message from Calem, who came back to Court of Kings after Hoenn League 7 days ago alongside Serena.

Ash went down the stairs, with Delia calling him.

"Ash, you have to hear this voice message," said Delia.

"Ash, the Intermediate Level Challenge is on Thursday, and make sure your Pokémon are trained well to them." informed Calem in a messaged voice. "Be prepared, though, as these are for non-Pokémon experts. Their AI is increased by 2. Be on your guard and your Pokémon, too. After completion, you'll be given a day-off, so I've been in the Hoenn League alongside Serena past days ago. Please inform me for more details."

"See? Calem created a voice message for me, too, about your Pokémon Mastership."

"Right!" agreed Ash. "I'll deal with them, so I'm ready to face new challenges as said by Calem. He's a Legendary Trainer, too."

"Yes. And he's also your mentor, Ash. Good luck."

"Goodbye mom!"

"See you, too!"

Ash and Delia waved their hands. Ash sent out his Charizard, commanding him to use Fly to head to Court of Kings.

* * *

><p>Ash arrived in the Court of Kings.<p>

* * *

><p>"Calem!" said Ash.<p>

"Ash, Serena and I've been in the Hoenn League past few days ago." said Calem. "Intermediate Challenge is up today, so better not fail each of its missions again."

Ash nodded. "I accept it. I know my mom said that you're my mentor, right?"

"Agreed, so that's why I want you to fulfill your dream to be a Pokémon Master someday. After that, you can visit here anytime, especially day-offs."

Ash and Calem shook their hands.

"And who're the referees for those challenges?"

"Everyone else, but you can check the list of those referees by each challenge."

Ash nodded and looked at the notes Calem showed to him.

"Prove that you are the one to finish the entire Intermediate Level Challenge and beat each of your opponent's Pokémon by using yours."

"I can do it!"

Pikachu shook his head to Ash and Calem.

"Good luck, then. My Malamar has something to tell you about the Hidden Power's secrets later. Be sure to come with me on time. And Mission 1 is already given, so get ready to beat 2-10."

"Alright, see you!"

Calem waved his hand to Ash for signaling a goodbye.

* * *

><p>The challenge started, as Ash is ready to face the new challenges for his Mastership Skills in Intermediate Level and finish them clearly. It took hours ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 2: One Leafed Shot-<strong>

Instructions: Shoot targets using a Magical Leaf using your Grass-Type Pokémon only. Let them show how precise they are to master this move.

Note: 5 misses/hits taken by damage results in failure.

Stars: Shoot 13 targets, achieve a 16-shot score, and complete this mission perfectly.

Pokémon used: Bayleef.

Referee: Hilbert.

Opponents: Decoys used by Hilbert's Ghost-Type Pokémon: Chandelure, Jellicent, Drifblim, Froslass, Golurk, and Gengar via Substitute.

Remarks: Bayleef evolves into Meganium and acquires Magical Leaf, Ancient Power, and Energy Ball.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 3: Minesweeper-<strong>

Instructions: With Ethan's Tyranitar using Stealth Rock as floated rock mines, destroy them to advance the next challenge.

Note: Less than a required no. of rocks destroyed by score results in failure, so keep your – and your Pokémon's – instincts clear to clear them off. 5 misses causes your Pokémon to get dizzy, so let them shake themselves off their heads instead.

Stars: Destroy 30 rock mines, advance to 40, and break those 50 or more in the last wave.

Pokémon used: Glalie, Quilava, and Torterra.

Referee: Ethan

Opponent: Ethan's Tyranitar (used for training)

Remarks: Glalie learns Freeze Dry and Hidden Power, Quilava evolves into Typhlosion and learns Fire Pledge and Extrasensory, and Torterra learns Seed Bomb.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 4: Hidden and Frozen-<strong>

Instruction: Defeat Lucas' Froslass while hidden from her Snow Cloak in Hail.

Note: Since Lucas' Froslass has her ability, Snow Cloak, active during hailstorm, defeat her while seeing its distortion from being attacked. Hail slowly damages your Pokémon's HP, and its effects stop automatically until the mission ends.

Stars: Defeat Froslass, don't perform a physical attack 5 seconds or more, and win with a finishing move.

Pokémon used: Pikachu

Referee: Lucas

Opponent: Lucas' Froslass

Remarks: Pikachu mastered using Disarming Voice, Hidden Power, and Reversal.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 5: Counterattacked-<strong>

Instruction: Defeat your opponent while avoiding their counter shield.

Note: Since your Pokémon attacks their opponent, they'll arm with a counter shield that redirects physical attacks that send back their damage to the attacker every 10 seconds. Special attacks won't harm it.

Stars: Defeat your opponent, win without jumping, and throw twice.

Pokémon used: Snorlax

Referee: May

Opponent: May's Medicham (Mega-Evolved via Medichamite)

Remarks: Snorlax learns Giga Impact, Belly Drum, Superpower, Crunch, Heavy Slam, and Retaliate.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 6: Six Feet Under-<strong>

Instruction: Defeat Mega Abomasnow while in a hailstorm. Your Pokémon slows its movement a little.

Note: Hail's cold temperature slows your Pokémon's movement instead of its HP sapping.

Stars: Defeat Mega Abomasnow, land a critical hit, and win without blocking.

Pokémon used: Infernape

Referee: Dawn

Opponent: Dawn's Mega Abomasnow (Mega-Evolved via Abomasite)

Remarks: Ash's Infernape learns Blaze Kick, Thunder Punch, Dual Chop, Swords Dance, and Power-Up Punch.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 7: Magical Ambush-<strong>

Instruction: Survive the ambushing skirmish from Delphox's attacks in 65 seconds.

Note: 5 hits results in failure, so be extra careful. Watch out for floating objects and constructs from Delphox's Hidden Power.

Stars: Survive the ambush, don't get hit by Hidden Power's constructs more than 6 times, and win without getting hit perfectly.

Pokémon used: Hawlucha

Referee: Serena

Opponent: Serena's Delphox (powered up via Calm Mind)

Remarks: Hawlucha learns Acrobatics, Bulk Up, Sky Drop, Drain Punch, and Zen Headbutt.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 8: Dragon Strike-<strong>

Instruction: Knock back projectile constructs with your Pokémon's move Dragon Tail.

Note: A single hit results in failure from deflecting a projectile construct back from Dragon Tail.

Stars: Complete the mission, deflect at the last second, and don't miss once.

Pokémon used: Charizard

Referee: Rosa

Opponent: Rosa's Reuniclus (used for training)

Remarks: Ash's Charizard learns Outrage, Air Slash, Flare Blitz, and Crunch. Rosa gave Ash Charizardite X and Y stones from Alain's contact.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 9: Piped Out-<strong>

Instruction: Shoot pipes by your Pokémon's projectile attacks.

Notes: Do not hit them if steam is present. 5 attempts results in failure. Take note that steam is made of Freeze Dry's gas. A Flamethrower pipe is included.

Stars: Complete this mission, don't miss the shot, and hit a fire pipe.

Pokémon used: Goodra

Referee: Nate

Opponents: Vanilluxe and Emboar (used for training during pipes)

Remarks: Goodra learns Sludge Wave, Fire Blast, Outrage, and Shock Wave; and acquired the ability Gooey.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 10: The Harder They Fall-<strong>

Instruction: Defeat Nate's Emboar before time runs out. After this, he'll become more powerful as well as his powers go up.

Note: Every 10 seconds, defeat Emboar quickly before getting powerful from his ability Reckless.

Stars: Defeat Emboar, use Super-Effective moves thrice and win, and finish before your opponent reaches to max level.

Pokémon used: Oshawott

Referee: Nate

Opponent: Nate's Emboar

Remarks: Oshawott evolves into Dewott and learns Air Slash, Night Slash, and Retaliate.

* * *

><p>With Ash given by different referees some achieved victories, Lyra gave him different prizes as well.<p>

"Congratulations," said Lyra. "You did well in Intermediate Level Challenge. Your Pokémon trained well, too."

"Thanks," added Ash. "And the trainers remarked my skills to get all 3 stars each, as well as my Pokémon training, too. It took hours to complete the task."

"Very well, Calem said let's go to his Malamar about the secrets of using Hidden Power. Have a drink, if you don't tire yourself out."

Lyra gave Ash a bottle of Fresh Water. Ash quenched the Fresh Water bottle and felt refreshed.

"Thanks! I appreciate that, 'cause Calem's in the Hoenn League alongside Serena past days ago."

"I know that. You'll see the Hidden Power's secrets as well. As told by Calem's Malamar, he'll tell you about them."

Ash and Pikachu gasped. "Really, what are they?"

"You'll find out and see. Let's unveil the tale, along with the Legendary Trainers you've faced in that challenge a while ago."

Ash and Pikachu shook heads to Lyra's response.

* * *

><p>Lyra sent out her phone and called Gary and Professor Oak.<p>

"Hold on a sec," reminded Lyra, giving Ash wait sign. The conversation started.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lyra." said Professor Oak. "Did Ash finish the whole challenge well from Calem?"

"Yes." answered Lyra. "He did well, but it took hours to finish 'til he tires out, so I gave him a bottle of Fresh Water."

"Okay, then. Ash, you did well. My grandson has something to say to you."

"Ash, you did it," said Gary. "Congratulations on Intermediate Level Challenge. Calem told me you can visit anytime, even day-offs, so I'll be helping out with grandpa and your mom, too. Keep it up. I have an Alakazite and Scizorite given by Calem, too. Good luck."

"We're counting on you, Ash! Bye."

The conversation ended.

* * *

><p>"So, Lyra, shall we continue going somewhere?" asked Ash.<p>

Lyra nodded and said. "Yes, but we'll have to go to a safe place, before someone knows the true secrets of Hidden Power."

* * *

><p><strong>With Ash finishing the Intermediate Level Challenge and being escorted by Lyra about the secrets of Hidden Power as told by Calem's Malamar, our hero's journey continues to find and unveil them with some new mysterious powers.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: Here's the new chapter! Hope you can enjoy it. Next will be the unveiled story of Hidden Power's mysterious secrets.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Events:<span>_

_1. Calem became Ash's mentor according to Delia._

_2. Ash's Bayleef evolves into Meganium and acquires Magical Leaf, Ancient Power, and Energy Ball._

_3. Ash's Glalie learns Freeze Dry and Hidden Power._

_4. Ash's Quilava evolves into Typhlosion and learns Fire Pledge and Extrasensory. _

_5. Ash's Torterra learns Seed Bomb._

_6. Pikachu mastered using Disarming Voice, Hidden Power, and Reversal since Chapter 6._

_7. Ash's Snorlax learns Giga Impact, Belly Drum, Superpower, Crunch, Heavy Slam, and Retaliate._

_8. Ash's Infernape learns Blaze Kick, Thunder Punch, Dual Chop, Swords Dance, and Power-Up Punch._

_9. Ash's Hawlucha learns Acrobatics, Bulk Up, Sky Drop, Drain Punch, and Zen Headbutt._

_10. Ash's Charizard learns Outrage, Air Slash, Flare Blitz, and Crunch._

_11. Goodra learns Sludge Wave, Fire Blast, Outrage, and Shock Wave; and acquired the ability Gooey._

_12. Ash's Oshawott evolves into Dewott and learns Air Slash, Night Slash, and Retaliate._

_13. Ash learns of Hidden Power's secrets told by Calem's Malamar._

_14. Ash meets Lyra for the 8th time, only to be escorted by her to a secret place for the story._

_15. First appearance of Ash's Bayleef, Quilava, Torterra, Snorlax, Infernape, Hawlucha, and Goodra._


	13. Hidden Power's Secrets & Return of Juan

Author's Note: New Story coming up! Enjoy this chapter. And I don't own moves based on Contest Spectaculars, except the moves' interchanged conditions.

* * *

><p>With Lyra escorting Ash to a secret place about the Hidden Power's secrets told by Calem's Malamar, our hero reveals them in order to find and unveil them with some new mysterious powers back.<p>

"Here we are, Ash," said Lyra, "the underground basement from Court of Kings."

"It's like my friends and I went to Driftveil Gym before," responded Ash.

"Yes. It was rebuilt in almost half a year ago after Calem and Serena became champions of this region."

Ash and Pikachu nodded.

"Follow me. Calem's Malamar will show you the secrets of Hidden Power, along with their different kinds of constructs."

Ash and Pikachu shook their heads, remarking to Lyra's response.

The three entered the basement of Court of Kings. Lyra accessed the electromagnetic card and showed her Trainer ID to the scanner.

"Why are you showing your Trainer ID to that scanner?" asked Ash.

"It's used for accessing doors that are passable for authorized or unauthorized persons to different rooms. Without it, you can't gain access to them, so better not forget your own," instructed Lyra. "And that's how security doors built in this building's basement."

Ash shook his head to Lyra as she instructed him about the door scanners as they entered the office and seated their chairs.

"_Alright, then,"_ said Malamar, _"Let's get started about the secrets of Hidden Power."_

The three nodded. Malamar summoned the tome containing secrets of Hidden Power.

"_According to your mentor, Calem, the secret of Hidden Power contains various elements of itself used by your Pokémon."_

"What are they?" asked Ash, raising his hand to Malamar.

"_Here," _responded Malamar, giving Ash the tome to show the first rule. _"Number 1: Hidden Power removed the Fairy-type, reducing back to 16 types."_

"I get it, so who corrected it?"

"_My trainer, he checked the pages of it and changed the number, reducing back to 16."_

"Yes. Go on."

"_Number 2: It is unaffected by the following Abilities: Normalize, Pixilate, Refrigerate, Aerilate, and Ion Deluge, except Electrify. It becomes an Electric-type if Electrify is in effect, so watch out."_

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ash and Malamar shook their heads.

"Agreed," responded Lyra, "any outcomes about their secrets given?"

"_Yes. Number 3: The user's body is surrounded in multicolor. If all types were shuffled, the user may pick only one type, depending on the variation."_

"I got it! This will give my Pokémon to their advantage against their weakness instead, so I'll let them practice using that move," added Ash.

"_Correct, Ash. Because their types are being exposed to the SE moves they took, always let them anticipate those moves or they'll knock out more easily. Using projectile constructs is crucial yet effective to master for different purposes."_

Ash, Lyra, and Pikachu clapped their hands to Malamar's response.

"_And conserve, because they'll tire out as they're wide open, giving their opponent the time to strike back. Watch out when they're about to finish, so sense their movements as you have tried well. Some examples of projectile constructs include swords, shields, combat axes, maces, rifles, and the like. These will dissipate after use when thrown as projectiles, and not if used consecutively as they deal special damage. They vary in different magic forms, including orbs, lightning bolts, and more."_

"I'll deal with them carefully as my Pokémon will master them. That'll work against opponents with complex methods even if I lose sometimes."

"_Don't worry, it's okay to lose like you did before as mistakes, and then use them to your advantage in order to outsmart them from winning against you."_

Ash shook his head with Malamar's agreement.

"Ash, remember: conserve Hidden Power carefully because its base power is 60, so always be careful of your Pokémon's attacks or they'll accelerate the damage," explained Lyra.

"Thanks, I'll take note of that."

Ash and Pikachu waved their hands to Lyra and Malamar before leaving to the basement's office before the elevator and then the exit.

"_We think Ash will fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, right?"_

"Yes. He'll train hard, just like his Pokémon facing their challenges before."

Malamar and Lyra shook their heads.

* * *

><p>As Ash went outside of the building before commanding his Charizard to use Fly back to Pallet Town; and then went back home as Mimey gave him the phone containing Calem's voice message.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Here's the voice message, Ash," <em>said Mimey.

Ash shook his head to Mimey.

Ash started to hear Calem's voice message from Mimey.

"It's okay to come to the Court of Kings anytime, even though you have a day off. Serena and I've been in the Hoenn League, so let's chat later in video after our meeting. Thanks for your help with Lyra and my Malamar about the secrets of Hidden Power. You did a great job for helping them. See you there. Calem out."

Ash headed to his room and decided to rest and sleep well for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Hoenn League Building <strong>

"So, did Juan return here days ago?" asked Calem.

"Hmm, I guess he'll come back after his trip in Unova as a Pokémon Trainer, too," answered Wallace. "And he has caught some of his new Pokémon in Kalos before: Clauncher and Binacle; and evolved into Clawitzer and Barbaracle."

"I guess we'll wait for his arrival. And he'll come back."

The Hoenn Gym Leaders shook their heads to Calem's response.

"And he has bought his Keystone accessory for his Gym Leader outfit: The Mega Collar. It is used to Mega Evolve his Pokémon from their own forms, including his collection of Water-types such as Slowbro, Blastoise, and Gyarados," informed Serena.

"How'd you know?" asked Winona.

"He went to Lumiose Clothing Store in Kalos before."

"I get it," responded Roxanne. "So that's why he already bought it for Mega Evolution, even in Contest Spectaculars."

"I guess we'll wait for him in an assigned time," said Calem. "And we're going to the airport in Hoenn tomorrow at 3:50pm sharp."

"3:50pm?" asked Brawly. "That's tiring, though."

"Patience, Brawly," said Flannery. "Don't get worked up since you and Hariyama surfed on sea instead of working with Mr. Briney on his ship."

Brawly sighed, "Never mind about that. Let's go for tomorrow."

Flannery shook her head at Brawly.

"Calem, I'll call Brendan and May if they wanted to come with us for tomorrow," said Serena.

Calem nodded to his partnering friend. "If they said no or don't have time, they won't be able to see and meet him. You can call them if they accept our request."

* * *

><p>Serena sent out her Pure White Phone, answering the call for Brendan and May. The duo sent out their phones, known as Radius, and answered their call from their friend Serena. The conversation started.<p>

"Hello?" said Serena.

"Oh, Serena!" answered May.

"Thank Arceus we're fine," responded Brendan.

"Are you coming with us tomorrow for Juan's arrival from his trip in Unova region to the airport?"

"Yes!" answered Brendan.

"From what time?" said May.

"3:50pm."

"Okay. Is dad there in the Hoenn League?"

"You mean Norman? Oh, yes."

"I'll call him fast," responded May.

Serena passed her phone to Norman, Petalburg City's Gym Leader. The video call started.

"Hello, May," said Norman. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes," requested May, "it's okay. We're on a Contest Spectacular meeting at 1:50pm sharp until 3pm, so Brendan and I will change our clothes to casual instead after that."

"Alright, take care, both of you. That's what Calem said: If you don't have time or said no, you both won't be able to see and meet him on time for the reunion."

"We're on it, so we'll have to be quick for that. Brendan has something to say to you."

The video conversation starts after May called Brendan to Norman.

"Brendan, maybe you can tell the officials to change your Contest Spectacular meeting time early to meet Juan. We're counting on you," informed Norman.

"Thanks!" agreed Brendan. "We'll change our civilian clothes after that."

"We're counting on you."

The video conversation ended. Norman passed Serena's phone to her.

* * *

><p>"Calem, I guess they're having a meeting for the Contest Spectaculars at 1:50pm sharp, so Norman said that they'll change the time in order to reduce waiting times," said Serena.<p>

Calem nodded and said, "I know, but they'll arrive tomorrow just in time. The earlier they arrive at the airport, the better."

"And I guess I'm counting on them," said Norman. "And you both are right about that. I guess they'll arrive earlier at the airport, so I told them to the officials to change the time early to reduce waiting."

The three shook their heads for their agreement.

* * *

><p>Calem gave the two people wait sign, sending out his Pure White phone vibrated and answered Ash for his video chat.<p>

"Calem!" said Ash.

"Ash," said Calem, "You resting well at home?"

"Yeah, I got tired after the meeting finished by Lyra and your Malamar. It took short hours of time."

"I get it. Don't forget. Are you coming with us tomorrow at the airport in Hoenn?"

"Why, because of Team Rocket's evil plans?"

"No. They didn't appear anywhere. Safe, so you'll meet Juan. He's from Unova region working as a Pokémon Trainer before, including his vacation."

"I guess I'll meet him, too, about what time?"

"Tomorrow at 3:50pm. At the airport in Hoenn; if you're late for the schedule, my female Meowstic will summon a portal that allows you to go without hassling, so be there."

"I'm on my way, Calem. If Team Rocket's blocking my way again, so-"

"Hold on one thought, Ash. When they show up again blocking your way, let Pikachu use Hidden Power first instead of Thunderbolt to blast them off. They don't know what resist it. After that, call me on time in order to make my female Meowstic summon the portal for you to pass. I'll video chat with you later at 9pm optionally."

"See you there."

"Good luck. Have plenty of rest in order to regain your energy."

The conversation ended.

* * *

><p>"All right, everyone, let's rest for tonight. We're going to the airport at noon," announced Serena. "If you have any problems, please ask me or Calem."<p>

"Thanks," regarded Calem. "I owe you one. Be sure to come with me on time."

"Wait," seconded Steven. "If Ash didn't come on time no later than the exact date, there's usually more trouble."

"I agree with that, Steven," replied Wallace. "Calem consulted Ash not to let his Pikachu use Thunderbolt from their mecha whilst blocking his way."

"He's right, so I'll use Carbink and Klefki to stop them quickly before Ash runs out of time."

"Do any of them have attacks?"

"For Carbink, he has Earth Power, Moonblast, Stone Edge, and Psychic; while Klefki has Crafty Shield, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, and Flash Cannon."

"Be careful, Steven, Fairy-types are a bad match to Steel-types as they are weak to them. Like Carbink, he's extremely weak to Steel and so's Diancie," consulted Calem.

"He's in a bad match to it, so he has Earth Power, too, to counter his weakness. Don't worry about him, though."

"I agree with that. Also, Crafty Shield prevents status moves, except Perish Song and attack moves."

"_He's very clever about my signature move, right, Carbink?"_ asked Klefki.

"_Yeah, Steven said that I'll have my double weakness countered, too,"_ regarded Carbink.

"_Klefki, have you tried Crafty Shield yet?" _asked Greninja.

"_Yes. Moves that do damage won't work on it."_

"_Don't worry, my Mat Block will, except Status moves."_

"_Both of your moves have a great combination to that, except Mat Block's priority," _consulted Carbink.

"_Only if it works well with right timing, depending on the move I have taken damage of."_

Greninja bowed down to Klefki and Carbink to their responses.

Calem shook his head to Wallace, and so did Steven.

The Hoenn League members and the Kalos duo went to their respective places to find a resting place for preparation.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Court of Kings<strong>

"_Calem and Serena, where've you been?" _asked Malamar.

"Meeting with the Hoenn League members in the Hoenn League Building," answered Calem.

"And Brendan and May decided to go for tomorrow for Juan's arrival from Unova," responded Serena.

Malamar shook his head to Calem and Serena. "Be sure to rest for tonight and get up tomorrow for Juan's arrival. Tell Ash to go early but no later than 3:50 pm."

Calem saluted to his Pokémon. Serena waved Calem goodbye with her arm. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Calem's room<strong>

Calem opened his laptop and clicked Chat to Ash Ketchum as his schedule. The conversation started.

"Hello Ash, let's chat tonight."

"Hey there, Calem, been there?" asked Ash.

"Yes. According to my research in Kalos, Team Rocket's mecha is invulnerable to your Pikachu's Thunderbolt, but there's another way to incapacitate it. By using his Disarming Voice attack, it can impair their hearing inside it as the move deals emotional damage."

"Disarming Voice, but how won't it do that to them? It's impossible, so my Pikachu's to stick Thunderbolt instead."

"No, it won't work like old times. It should have a weak spot to destroy it, so Hidden Power or Thunderbolt is the only thing to finish it, along with the Trainers' Pokémon's efforts."

"You're right, but how's their chance of defeating it?"

"Simple rule: Do not attempt to use Thunderbolt on it from its electric-absorbing sheets, or it'll catch him, so using Disarming Voice will incapacitate the trio inside it, allowing them to press the button to give Pikachu a chance to free from the clutched grappling hook and attack the mecha with almost any attack."

"I got it, Calem, so I'm training with my Pokémon tonight before going to sleep and wake up for tomorrow."

"Good, so make sure to go early but not later than that time. If it's late, contact me to have Meowstic summon a portal for you to go to the airport instead of shortcutting long walks. See you there, and take a rest."

"Good night, too, Calem. See you, too."

The conversation ended.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

As Calem, Serena, and the Hoenn League members arrived at the Hoenn Airport, with the exception of Brendan and May, they decided to wait patiently for Juan's arrival and take a break.

Brendan and May attended the Contest Spectaculars meeting with an earlier schedule said by the officials, changing their clothes after the meeting has ended and going to the airport for arrival.

"Just in time," said Norman. "Where've you two been?"

"Contest Spectaculars," responded May, "so the officials accepted our request for early reschedule."

"They agreed to it," answered Brendan, "and we're eating lunch together, so we came here today at 1pm sharp."

Norman shook his head to Brendan and May's responses.

"_I guess you two are having lunch after the Contest Spectaculars before going here for Juan's arrival," _said Aegislash.

"Wait, how'd you know?" asked May.

"And who's your trainer?" asked Brendan.

"_Steven Stone. Claydol passed the torch to me to have his own team full of Steel-types. I have King's Shield, Sacred Sword, Flash Cannon, Shadow Ball, Power Trick, Rock Slide, Shock Wave, and a lot more."_

"_Wow, Power Trick?" _asked May, sending out her phone Radius about the move whilst examining it.

* * *

><p><span>"Power Trick<span>

Contest Status:

Cool – Raises the score if voltage is low. (Sinnoh Super Contest only)

Clever – Works well if it is the same type as the move used by the last Pokémon. (Contest Spectacular only – Normal Mode)

Cool – Makes the appeal as good as the one before it. (Contest Spectacular Promotion only – Challenge Mode)"

* * *

><p>"Simple. Power Trick employs psychic power to swap the User's Attack stat with its Defense," suggested Brendan. "And that's why Steven owns him, too, as a Honedge caught from Kalos."<p>

"Thanks, Aegislash," remarked May.

Aegislash bowed to May.

"I know you've arrived here," said Steven. "We'll wait for Juan's arrival at 3:50pm, so we're going to wait patiently. I know Calem told Ash to come on time. My Aegislash is the only Pokémon I can count on."

May and Brendan shook their heads to Steven.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Pallet Town<strong>

As Ash tidied himself and commanded Charizard to fly to Hoenn, he and Pikachu went there to meet Calem and the rest of the Hoenn League members in order to come on time. He sent out his phone to contact Calem for arrival. It took 40 minutes to go to Hoenn from Pallet Town.

"Hello, Calem?"

"Hi, Ash, arriving on time to come here?" asked Calem.

"On my way, so I'll meet you there."

"See you there. Any sign of Team Rocket?"

"Nope, the road's still safe."

"Good. Stay safe. See you there."

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu headed to the road that contains shortcuts heading to the Hoenn Airport. They arrived at an early time which took a total of 50 minutes, including lunch breaks.<p>

"I'm back, Calem!" said Ash.

"Good work, Ash," remarked Calem. Just in time. "You met Hoenn League members?"

"Yes, that's why we're in a meeting yesterday for Juan's arrival by their reunion."

"_Agreed,"_ said Pikachu, giving two trainers thumbs up as well as the Hoenn Gym Leaders and Elite Four Trainers.

"Thanks, Pikachu. You really are a good mentor for giving me advice that way."

"I owe you one. My Pikachu's trained hard with Hidden Power."

Calem shook head to Ash and Pikachu. "Keep up the good work. I'll teach him some new moves later."

"New moves like what?"

"Status moves include Double Team, Magnet Rise, Light Screen, Confide, Lucky Chant, Tickle, Toxic, and Nasty Plot."

"_Status moves like these? I'm on offense, right?"_

"It's not about moves that involve offense. It's about self-defense and support. If you can use any of these moves for different methods, you can do anything."

"Pikachu learning Status moves? Whoa, whoa, whoa. He can't do that way."

"That's exactly what I learned, Ash. I anticipated about when he's facing Ground-types or Dragon-types, he'll use Magnet Rise to float back an incoming Ground-type move such as Drill Run and Earthquake. Another thing, he can also use Nasty Plot to augment his special attacks, or Toxic to cripple enemies when he's about to be finished by them. Without them, you'll lose easily, so be careful."

"You're right! My Pikachu will master these moves at different points of battle for training tonight at home, so he'll do it in a balanced way."

Pikachu shook head to the two trainers.

"Ash, just in time to meet us here!" remarked Brendan, giving Ash handshake.

"You've arrived early," added May, "You did great for the right schedule."

"Thanks, guys. I owe you one."

"Guess Ash came here early in no time at all," said Brawly.

The Hoenn Gym Leaders and Elite Four trainers shook their heads to Brawly.

"I know," said Roxanne. "He'll train someday as Calem's student for Pokémon Mastership."

"He's the best trainer in order to pursue his dream as a Pokémon Master like no one ever was," added Wattson. "Go for it, Ash!"

"Calem and the trainers are counting on you," added Flannery.

"Ash, we're counting on you," said Norman.

"You'll meet Juan someday," said Winona. "He's counting on you, too. Good luck."

"Thank you for encouraging me, everyone!" said Ash.

The Hoenn League members shook heads to Ash and Pikachu.

"Been training Hidden Power?" asked Calem.

"Yes. My Pikachu does master every projectile construct day and night."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>But suddenly, a mecha stomped out of nowhere and screams of Pokémon were caught in its cage, appearing far from the airport at 70 km short. Calem gave Ash and the others wait sign to anticipate what's going on the airport and ran as fast as he could.<p>

Calem saw the mecha, revealing that it was piloted by Team Rocket, and said, "This stops right now."

"To protect the world from devastation!" stated Jessie.

"To unite our people within our nation." added James.

"To denounce the evils of-"

Calem sent out Gardevoir and commanded, "Use Stored Power."

Gardevoir nodded to her trainer, firing a multicolored laser at Team Rocket at their faces whilst surrounding her body in a blue aura, which caused them to fume at them.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" retorted Jessie and James.

"UGH! I HATE THEM SO MUCH!" yelled Meowth, feeling frustrated.

*POP!* Wobbuffet sent out its Poké Ball and said, "WOBBUFFET!"

"Your motto does not affect me." stated Calem, sending out Gallade. "Use Close Combat on that cage."

Gallade shook head to his trainer for his command with obedience, and ran as he punched and slashed many times whilst damaging the mecha, including the cage up close, and freed the Pokémon Team Rocket stole.

"HUH! NO WAY!?" yelled Team Rocket.

Gallade sent out Malamar and said, "Go, Malamar."

"_You'll learn to fear Me." _said Malamar.

Malamar shook his head to his trainer and friends (Gardevoir and Gallade).

"Use Psychic on that mecha."

As Malamar uses Psychic on Team Rocket's mecha, his eyes glow multicolored, surrounding his body in a crimson aura and controlling the mecha. He then makes it blow up with psychic power and explode, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" yelled Team Rocket.

"WOBBUFFET!"

"_Are you okay, Malamar?" _asked Gardevoir.

"_Yes. I'm okay," _said Malamar.

Gallade sighed at the two and said, _"Guess you really are part of the Psychic-type team."_

"_Looks like Team Rocket don't know what to quit, even stealing Pokémon, of course."_

"I agree with that," remarked Calem. "You did well, Gardevoir, Gallade, and Malamar. Return."

* * *

><p>The three shook their heads to Calem. Calem returned them back to their Poké Balls, going back inside the airport, meeting Ash and the rest of the Hoenn League to meet Juan from his arrival. It took 50 minutes.<p>

"Where've you been?" asked Ash.

"Team Rocket," responded Calem. "They stole Trainers' Pokémon outside the airport, so I blasted them off with my Pokémon's attacks."

"Ah, I get it, so I'm safe now. Thanks for that."

Calem shook head to Ash.

"I owe you one."

"Get ready everyone," announced Serena. "Juan's coming at his arrival 30 minutes more."

Calem gave Serena a thumb up as well as the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>50 minutes passed…<strong>

As Juan arrived at the airport, the Hoenn League members cheered and gave him friendship hugs.

"Welcome home, Juan," said Brendan.

"We missed you so much," said May.

"Thank you for encouraging me, everyone." remarked Juan. "It's good to be backing home."

He gave everyone, including Calem, Ash, and Serena, thumbs up for his support.

"I'll show you some of my new Pokémon on Thursday. See you there."

They waved their hands for encouraging and thanking him.

* * *

><p><strong>As Juan arrives Hoenn from Unova as a Pokémon Trainer, Calem stopping Team Rocket off the airport, Ash given the Hidden Power's secrets by Lyra and Malamar, and Pikachu learning Status moves said by Calem, the story unfolds as our hero's journey continues.<strong>


	14. Meet Brendan & May & Calem's Farewell

**Author's Note: New chapter coming up! See spoilers alert below at the end of it.**

* * *

><p>With Ash given tips from Malamar and Lyra whilst gone to the Airport in Hoenn with Calem, Serena, and the Hoenn League members, our hero was contacted by his head mentor, Calem, in order to meet Juan on Thursday and May again today in the Court of Kings.<p>

"Ash, Meet Juan on Thursday in the Battle Maison," reminded Calem. "Be sure to go on time."

"Alright, I'll do it," said Ash. "Be there soon, Calem."

"Meet May at the entrance inside Court of Kings. Like my Serena, she's tough but has a soft spot for Brendan, too, unlike her counterpart."

"I get it, so how'd you know her counterpart?"

"She's your companion with her little brother Max who bickers sometimes from your journey in Hoenn, and is skilled and obsessed in Contests as a Coordinator."

"Wow, you know them?"

Calem showed his Pure White phone to Ash at the screen, looking at the Memory Checker app. Ash gasped in awe.

"The Memory Checker app's in your phone?"

"Yes. It's used to recheck and relocate memories from your past journeys. That's why the Kalos League officials gave me this for my mentorship, including your companions'. I promoted to "Head Mentor" for pursuing your dream to become a Pokémon Master."

Ash shook his head to Calem, and as did Pikachu for his response.

"I'll be going to the Contest Spectaculars for my preparation as candidate tomorrow. Go meet May, your mentor who became the Hoenn Champion, along with Brendan. Kris will send you the coordinates so you don't get lost in the entire map."

"Thanks. So, are you a Coordinator, too?"

"Yes, so Brendan and May decided to let me try the Contest Spectaculars at times, and so did the Kalos League Officials and the Legendary Trainers, especially Lyra and Ethan. They always count on me, so I'll have to train with my Pokémon as a test."

"What're you going to wear?"

"My Xerneas-themed formal redingote, it's like a tux in the promenade."

"You're right. I'll tell my mom about your story as Coordinator and Head Mentor, so you better watch out for my companions May and Dawn. They're also skilled as Coordinators, too."

"Thanks, but don't cheer for me because they both grow jealous if you cheered for me instead of them, so be warned, though."

"I owe you gratitude, but when's the contest starting?"

"Brendan and May will tell me about the schedule, but I passed the torch to my partner, Serena. Ash, take care and save your energy. I'll be bringing clothes in various locations. She'll take charge of mentoring you and your Pokémon for their skills – and yours, too. I'll see you there."

"Bye."

The conversation between Ash and Calem ended.

* * *

><p>As Ash commanded Charizard to use Fly to go to Court of Kings before departure, he met alternate May for meeting before the entrance.<p>

"I know your Charizard is capable of learning Fly," said May. "Good thinking."

"Thanks," agreed Ash. "Remember your counterpart?"

"My counterpart is also your companion from your Hoenn League journey before and has a little brother, but for me, I really don't have a little brother, too. Let's go meet Brendan in the basement. In addition, I became the Hoenn Champion alongside Brendan. According to your head mentor, I know that having a soft spot for Brendan is my weakness, too, so I treated him like an adopted sibling. And that's why I'm his love interest, too."

Ash and Pikachu nodded to May, gasping in shock.

"You have a soft spot for your partner-"said Ash, only to be stopped by May.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now's not the time to talk about it, OK? Let's go now, but ask later."

"Hey! I'm not done yet since Lyra interrupted my talk from Calem before-"

"Calm down, Ash. Let's go. Deal with that later until we finish."

* * *

><p>Ash sighed to his mentor, May, in defeat, with his partner, Pikachu, planted a palm in his forehead. They walked inside the basement from Court of Kings to meet Brendan.<p>

"May, come inside," said Lyra. "Ash, meet Brendan, the Champion from his dimension."

Ash shook his head to Lyra as the others remain seated.

"Brendan…" gasped Ash. "I know you!"

"Yes," said Brendan, giving Ash a handshake.

"Ash, Brendan and May are the champions of Hoenn Region, after Steven Stone and Wallace for different generations," stated Lyra. "And they also are the Contestants in the Contest Spectaculars with their respective attires. They also met Lucas and Dawn in the Super Contests, too. May, tell Ash and his Pokémon 'bout their skills and moves, too."

"Ash, meet Juan at Battle Maison on Thursday," reminded May. "He'll show you some of his new Pokémon first. Calem is participating the Contest Spectaculars on Friday at 11am sharp as part of his duty."

"And don't forget: When starting your first Pokémon during any battle, think of their moves depending on their variation," reminded Brendan. "And it depends on type, so first things first: Review their moves and instructions when facing their opponents, and use their instincts instead to predict their attack."

Ash shook head to Brendan and May.

"Next: Practice their moves in order to master them when facing tough battles."

"And lastly, when your Pokémon is about to be finished by their opponent, just telling them to give it their all with their powerful move instead. This must be done once, and don't repeat it with the next one," reminded May. "And try a different move per variation. To master this, focus on your opponent and use their moves to put them down and confuse until they become out of control, allowing you to turn the tables in order to ride them out in terms of confusion with a final strike."

"I get it," added Ash. "I'll take note of these instructions."

"Ash," said Lyra. "Calem's given you a farewell message."

Lyra sent out her AquaCube phone to Ash, containing Calem's voice message as a farewell.

Calem's voice message is started as the rest heard it.

"Ash, my partner, Serena, will take charge of mentoring you starting tomorrow as I have said to her a while ago. Thanks for the help, and Brendan and May are counting on you. I'll be on the Contest Spectaculars on Friday, so see you there. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

The voice message ended.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry about him," said May. "He's the CEO of this building as well as your head mentor and an accomplished Coordinator, just like us. He's counting on you, too. Let's tell a story for tomorrow if Calem went to the airport from Kalos to Hoenn. He's the first Coordinator of Kalos Region, and also counting on you. And we'll continue talking tomorrow for our conversation earlier as free-time."<p>

"Ash, don't forget to give him a bag of mementos," added Brendan. "And you have courage to meet him, before or after the entire event. We're all counting on you. Serena's taking charge of mentoring you, including your Pokémon as well."

"Don't worry, I can do that," said Ash. "And I promise that for giving Calem a bag of mementos. My mom will give him the portrait between me and him. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Brendan, May, and Lyra, waving their arms to Ash and Pikachu. "See you there, and Juan's waiting for you tomorrow in the Battle Maison at 11am. Meet Serena inside here."

"I'll take note of that, see you there."

Ash and Pikachu saluted Brendan, May, and Lyra. Ash commanded Charizard to fly back to Pallet Town for departure before taking a rest while talking to his mother, Delia.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I know my mentor, Calem, became a Coordinator, too," said Ash. "And he passed the torch to give his position to his partner, Serena."<p>

"Wow, he's the Coordinator, too?" remarked Delia. "Like May and Dawn?"

"Yes. He promoted as Coordinator of Kalos region, so I'll give him a bag of mementos, just like my mentors Brendan and May said."

Delia gasped. "I see. He may be your head mentor and friend, but he's also a good teacher like I talked to him before. And he's a very great Legendary Trainer. I have a bag of mementos including a portrait between us and him. Another one is a picture of you and him."

"And he gave me a heartwarming farewell as well as others told me not to worry about him, so I'll meet him in Contest Spectaculars on Friday at 11am sharp."

"Okay, so your new mentor after Calem is Serena, right?"

"Yes, he passed his position to Serena while he's going to Contest Spectaculars. Serena will teach me some new tactics and moves as 3 of my mentors said a while ago."

"Okay, I'll put those things in the bag in order to give him a warm welcome for his farewell. Tell him to say good luck, and I know you'll meet Juan in the Battle Maison for tomorrow."

"I get it, so I'll take that as a yes. Goodnight."

Delia smiled as she shook head to her son.

* * *

><p><strong>As Ash met Brendan and May, Calem taking his place to Serena and promoting as a Coordinator, our hero meets Serena, Calem's partner who took place in mentorship, and meets Calem with a warm farewell as the journey continues.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Spoilers Alert!<em>

_Note that the characters' ships have their relations given in this chapter for reference._

_Shyoltozeroshipping – Ash & Calem._  
><em>Ash and Calem are good friends. Calem is Ash's head mentor and teacher, while Ash is his student in Pokémon Mastership.<em>

_AdvanceShipping – Ash & May._  
><em>May (note: game version, not anime) is also one of Ash Ketchum's mentors. She has a "tough girl" attitude.<em>

_RufusShipping – Ash & Brendan._  
><em>Brendan is also Ash's mentor who met him for the first time. Refer to Chapter Nine.<em>

_PokeSilverShipping – Ash & Lyra._  
><em>Lyra is considered Ash's mentor who has a calm-and-collected attitude. Refer to Chapter One.<em>

_AmourShipping – Ash & Serena._  
><em>Serena (note: game version) took her partner's place as a mentor for mentoring Ash about his skills. Refer to Chapter Seven.<em>

_NewBlueShipping – Calem & May._

_They also are Ash's mentors._

_HoennShipping – Brendan & May._

_They are known to have soft spots as their main weaknesses when Ash talked to May._

_SapphirePearlShipping – Dawn & May._  
><em>Ash mentions his female companions to Calem for Contest Spectaculars.<em>

_LeTrumpetsShipping – Brendan & Calem._  
><em>In Calem's conversation with Ash, he talked Brendan and May about his promotion as a Coordinator in the Contest Spectaculars.<em>

_MissouriShipping – Lyra & May._  
><em>They are Ash's mentors with their respective attitudes.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be making a new Side Storied Fanfiction soon which is taken place from this chapter. The next chapter is coming soon.<strong>


	15. Meet May & Serena: Variation Training 1

Author's Note: Here's a new story for this fanfiction, so enjoy. It took place from the side story "Pokémon Contest Chronicles: Freedom Fly."

* * *

><p>With Ash saying goodbye from his head mentor, Calem, to meet his replacement, his partner Serena, from his position promoted, our hero decides to tackle his dream as a Pokémon Master and finish the missions, including trainings. Ash woke up in the morning to train after his sleep in order to meet Serena, Calem's partner, friend, and replacement mentor.<p>

"Can't wait to see Serena today in the Court of Kings," said Ash, stretching his arms while waking up in bed.

"_Whose Serena you're referring to?"_questioned Pikachu, looking at his partner with skepticism indifferently.

"Calem's partner and friend, of course! Can't wait to see-"

Ash's phone beeped, interrupting his talk to Pikachu. Ash found a new call and revealed to be Clemont and Bonnie. The conversation started.

"Hold on, Pikachu," responded Ash, giving Pikachu wait sign as to call his friends Clemont and Bonnie. Pikachu shook head to Ash. "Clemont and Bonnie answered the call, too."

"Hey Ash," said Clemont, answering Ash from his phone. "How're you doing?"

"Training," answered Ash.

"Wow, you're training with your Pokémon?"

"Yes. I want you both to meet my head mentor of Pokémon Mastership, Calem."

Bonnie, Clemont's sister, joined the conversation.

"Calem? You mean Serena's partner?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes," said Ash honestly. "But he's not my childhood friend's partner. Our Serena's not with Calem, of course, but her counterpart is his partner and friend, too."

Clemont and Bonnie heard Ash's words from their ears as their jaws dropped slowly in awe.

"Wow," said Clemont. "Can't argue with that, so if there are two Serena clones met each other, this goes for trouble."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Meet Calem until his arrival in Court of Kings after his first Contest Spectacular in Hoenn."

"REALLY!?" shocked Bonnie and Clemont with awe. "He's a Coordinator, too!?"

"Yes. His position's been promoted, so that's why Brendan and May told him to join as candidate of that contest. I'll explain you both later, and I'm going to Court of Kings."

"See you!" remarked Bonnie and Clemont, ending the conversation with Ash.

Ash ended the call from his phone and went outside to call Charizard to fly back to Court of Kings.

* * *

><p>After a safe landing before departure in the Court of Kings, Ash was called and accompanied by Hilda to meet Serena, Calem's replacement and partner.<p>

"Meet Serena, Calem's partner and replacement," reminded Hilda. "She'll take charge to mentor you and your Pokémon's skills as well, and be sure to Meet Juan later."

"Alright," accepted Ash from Hilda's response. "I'll go meet her right now, right here."

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>Ash shook head to Hilda, his mentor and evaluation consultant, with agreement and passed to meet Serena, Calem's partner. Hilda accompanied him to Serena.<p>

Hilda: "Serena, meet Ash Ketchum."

Serena: "Hello, Ash Ketchum. I'm Calem's friend and partner."

Ash: "Wow, I know you before, you're alternate Serena."

Serena: "Yes. Hilda accompanied you to me. I haven't met my counterpart since."

Ash: "Meet my childhood friend, Serena, when?"

Serena: "I'll find out tomorrow. Oh, and Juan seems to have given you an invitation to battle the Chatelaines Dana and Evelyn. It'll be your side mission for Beginner and Intermediate Level Cups and as a warmup for Advanced Level Cup."

Hilda: "Make sure I'll evaluate your battle first as a result of your Pokémon's moves. You'll know their effects and types first against their opponents."

Serena: "Hilda's right, Ash. She'll evaluate your battle clearly, whether good or bad to outmatch your opponent. As luck, you'll have to use your own strategy and not your partner's. If you're using or copying your partner's strategy instead of your own, always use yours wisely and not theirs."

Ash: "Right, so I'll be training today."

Serena: "I'll help them learn and master some new moves. They'll be helpful for your journey to master them, including a variety of variations."

Ash: "Variations?"

Serena: "Yes. They are known as roles with paradigms of Pokémon battling."

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu gasped in awe from Serena's explanation. Serena started the explanation from both of them.<p>

"Is that true?" asked Ash. "Variations?"

"Yes," stated Serena. "As your mentor, I'd like to give your every Pokémon some new variations, including your Pikachu."

"_Thanks,"_ regarded Pikachu with agreement. _"Tell me about variations from my moves. So, is my Thunderbolt included to all?"_

"Yes, but you'll keep that move available for all variations, and also Reversal, Disarming Voice, and Hidden Power."

"Ah, I get it," said Ash. "So Pikachu can perform those new moves at all from each of them?"

Serena shook head to Ash and Pikachu. Hilda continued the explanation.

"Alright Ash and Pikachu, you're ready to train today with different variations and moves in almost any battle," explained Hilda. "So you both will put your skills – and the rest – to the test."

Ash and Pikachu shook head to Hilda and Serena from their explanation. May called and halted their talk.

"Ash, Calem wanted to talk to you," said May. "He'll talk to you at 7pm sharp."

"It's my head mentor!" said Ash. "Serena, are you joining the chat?"

"Tomorrow," answered Serena. "We'll train you today for your Pikachu's variations."

"_Agreed,"_ said Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu, let's train with some new variations," encouraged Ash. "Learn some better moves today from each of them."

"Let's get started!" said May. "Variations begin!"

* * *

><p>Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Hilda, and May entered the stadium from Court of Kings. The variation training started.<p>

"Variation 1: Thunder Mouse, begin!" announced May. "Moves from this variation will have enhanced power of all Electric-type moves, including Charge Beam, Discharge, Nuzzle, Thunder Wave, Wild Charge, Spark, Thunder Punch, Magnet Rise, Electroweb, and Charge. They also are available in other variations."

"Wow, how'd you know them?" asked Ash. "Where'd you get those moves about my Pikachu's variations?"

Ethan, Lyra, Brendan, Nate, Rosa, Kris, Red, Leaf, and Hilbert entered the stadium and examined Pikachu's new moves explained from May.

"The nine of you, where'd you come from?" asked Serena.

"We wanted to examine Pikachu's new moves said by May," answered Hilbert. "And I'll check each test from them."

"We, the rest, want to watch the stadium if Pikachu completes the training exercise for variations," said Ethan.

"Ok. Ash, tell your Pikachu to get ready with those Electric-type moves listed in order," said Serena.

"Are you ready, Pikachu?" said Ash.

"_Ready!"_ agreed Pikachu, shaking head to his partner and readying new moves.

"Rosa, you'll announce Pikachu's every move listed in order by May," ordered Serena.

"Roger that," said Rosa, raising the flag as Pikachu readies the first move. "Begin!"

* * *

><p>May sent out her phone, Radius, to examine all of Pikachu's moves she listed in order.<p>

"You're using your phone?" asked Serena. "Is that permitted from training?"

"Yes," said May. "It's for examining moves based on Contest Status."

"Oh, I see. Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Variation 1: Thunder Mouse<strong>

**Note: All of Pikachu's Electric-type attacks become increased by 20%, and 50% by STAB if executed against the opponent perfectly. Yellow sparks surround onto his body.**

* * *

><p><em>Act I: Using Charge Beam<em>

"Test 1: Charge Beam," said Serena, blowing her whistle for training.

"Pikachu, use Charge Beam!" commanded Ash.

"_PI-KA-CHUUUUU!"_ said Pikachu, firing a straight beam of electricity to the training dummy at mid-range.

May turned her phone on to find the move info from different contests.

* * *

><p><span>"Charge Beam<span>

Contest Status:

Beautiful – Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. (Super Contests)

Beautiful – Works well if the user is pumped up. (Contest Spectaculars)

Beautiful – Works well if it is the same type used by the last Pokémon. (Challenge Mode)"

* * *

><p>"Charge Beam is a useful move," stated Red. "Since it not only raises Special Attack, but also augments any Electric-type move like Thunderbolt. It's pretty useful and important to that."<p>

"Right," said Serena. "I agree with that."

The Trainers clapped their hands and applauded to Ash and Pikachu from Charge Beam.

"Well done," remarked Lyra. "And don't forget this move, especially when facing Team Rocket's mecha."

"Right and how'd you know?" asked Ash.

"Lyra's right," said Serena. "And if she, like Calem, can predict about what happened from facing Team Rocket's mecha, your Pikachu can use that move instead of Thunderbolt to augment its power. Nasty Plot also works best, and the move can still be used consecutively to max his Special Attack stat."

"Ash, don't forget that move," reminded Red. "Always keep improving that move."

"Thanks, everyone," remarked Ash. "I owe you one."

Pikachu shook head to the four trainers, including Ash.

* * *

><p><em>Act II: Discharge<em>

"Test 2: Discharge," announced Serena. "Begin!"

Rosa raised the flag

"Use Discharge!" commanded Ash.

"_PIKA, PIKA, CHU-PI!"_ yelled Pikachu, emitting sparks from his body at extended range.

"Wow, Discharge deals extended damage, even used at the middle section of Triple Battles," stated Hilbert, opening his laptop for the move's info. "And it can induce paralysis by 30%. Ash, be careful when using that move, even on multi-battles."

"Right," said Ash. "I agree with that and thanks, Hilbert."

Hilbert shook head to Ash and Pikachu, and so did they.

May continues to read the move's info the rest of the time.

* * *

><p><span>"Discharge<span>

Contest Status:

Cool – Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. (Super Contest)

Beautiful – Startles all of the Pokémon to act before the user. (Contest Spectaculars)

Cool – Badly startles those that have made their appeals. (Challenge Mode)"

* * *

><p>"Hilbert's right, Ash," said Serena. "Your Pikachu did a good job for learning new moves since Calem and the rest mentioned."<p>

Ash and Pikachu shook head to Serena. The rest applauded.

* * *

><p><em>Act III: Nuzzle<em>

"Test 3: Nuzzle," announced Serena, blowing the whistle. "Begin!"

Rosa raised the flag third time.

"Pikachu, use Nuzzle!" commanded Pikachu.

"_Pi-Ka-Chu!"_ yelled Pikachu, tackling the training dummy while rubbing it with his cheeks, producing static electricity.

"Nuzzle automatically paralyzes the target," stated Hilda. "And its base power is 20. Use it when your ally's being affected by confusion, so try to use it mildly. If used hardly, it will cause paralysis, so take extreme caution."

"I'll take note of that," agreed Ash, shaking head to Hilda.

Pikachu gave the trainers and his partner thumbs up.

* * *

><p><span>"Nuzzle<span>

Contest Status:

Cute – Badly startles Pokémon that used a move of the same type. (Contest Spectaculars)

Cute – Earn +2 if the judge's voltage goes up. (Super Contests)

Cute – Badly startles those that have made their appeals. (Challenge Mode)"

* * *

><p><em>Act IV: Thunder Wave<em>

"I'll hold the flag first, Rosa," said Serena, exchanging her position to Rosa.

"Right," said Rosa, blowing the whistle. "Test 4: Thunder Wave, begin!"

Serena raised the flag as the training started.

"Use Thunder Wave!" commanded Ash.

"_PI-KA-CHU!"_ yelled Pikachu, emitting a weak lightning bolt at the training dummy, causing automatic paralysis.

"Thunder Wave is an important move," stated Rosa. "And it can no longer paralyze Electric-type Pokémon."

"Thanks, Rosa," said Ash. Pikachu nodded to her.

The Trainers applauded the fourth time.

* * *

><p><span>"Thunder Wave<span>

Contest Status:

Cool – Badly startles all Pokémon to act before the user. (Contest Spectaculars)

Cool – Prevents the voltage from going down the same turn. (Super Contests)

Cool – Badly startles all Pokémon that made their good appeals. (Challenge Mode)"

* * *

><p><em>Act V: Wild Charge<em>

"Test 5: Wild Charge," announced Rosa. "Begin!"

Serena blew the whistle while raising the flag.

Ash and Pikachu exchanged looks.

"I know you can do it, Pikachu," encouraged Ash. "Use Wild Charge!"

"_Pi-kaaaaaa-chu!"_ said Pikachu, emanating sparks from his body and charging whilst running at the training dummy. He summons lightning bolts at the dummy, sending it flying through the thunderclouds and uppercutting through its spine before jolting the entire body. He floats and zaps the dummy with another lightning bolt, crashing it down to the ground, and Pikachu reappears at the dummy from under spine and tackles upwards from it.

"Well done," said Nate. "It's a weaker version of Volt Tackle, but its recoil damage costs a quarter of his full HP when in use."

"Thanks, Nate," remarked Ash. "I appreciate it."

* * *

><p><span>"Wild Charge<span>

Contest Status:

Tough – A very appealing move, but after using this move, the user is more easily startled. (Contest Spectaculars)

Tough – Earn +3 if the Pokémon that just went hit max voltage. (Super Contests)

Tough – After using this move, the user is more easily startled. (Challenge Mode)"

* * *

><p>"And also, Wild Charge is the only Electric-type Tough contest move," stated May. "Shall we continue the training?"<p>

"Yes!" encouraged Ash and Pikachu.

"I agree with that," said Serena. The trainers shook heads to Ash, Serena, and May. "It's your turn, Hilbert."

Hilbert shook head to Serena. Rosa shook head to him.

"It's your turn, Brendan," said Rosa, giving her position to Brendan. Brendan nodded to her.

* * *

><p><em>Act VI: Spark<em>

"Test 6: Spark," announced Brendan. "Begin!"

Hilbert raised the flag.

"Pikachu, use Spark!" commanded Ash.

Pikachu grabs the training dummy, tackles it, and then electrocutes it with sparks. He nodded to the trainers.

"Excellent," said Ethan, giving Pikachu and Ash thumbs up. The trainers applauded.

* * *

><p><span>"Spark<span>

Contest Status:

Cool – Quite an appealing move. (Contest Spectaculars)

Cool – A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. (Super Contests)

Cool – Badly startles the last Pokémon in front. (Challenge Mode)"

* * *

><p><em>Act VII: Thunder Punch<em>

"Test 7: Thunder Punch," announced Brendan. "Begin!"

Hilbert whistled and raised the flag.

"Use Thunder Punch!" commanded Ash.

"_Pika… Pika… CHU-PI!"_ yelled Pikachu, charging the punch emanated from sparks from one of his arms at the training dummy.

"You can also try by charging or quick-hitting," reminded Serena. "And as a result, he can become vulnerable to attacks or moves that target him, so try a charge cancel."

"What's a charge cancel?" asked Ash.

"Cancelling a move from charge is the process of your Pokémon's action," explained Rosa. "So he can perform a quick charge attack instead of dealing heavy damage from its powerful hit."

Ash shook his head to Rosa and Serena, and as did Pikachu.

* * *

><p><span>"Thunder Punch<span>

Contest Status:

Cool – A highly appealing move. (Contest Spectaculars & Challenge Mode)

Cool – Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. (Super Contests)"

* * *

><p><em>Act VIII: Magnet Rise<em>

"Your turn, Kris," said Brendan, passing the baton to Kris.

"Welcome," said Kris.

"You're next, Leaf," said Hilbert. Leaf nodded.

"Good luck, Ash," regarded Leaf. "We're gonna make it."

"Thanks," remarked Ash.

The trainers watched the entire training.

"Test 8: Magnet Rise," announced Kris. "Begin!"

Leaf whistled and raised the flag.

"Good luck, Ash!" encouraged Serena. "Last 3 left."

"Use Magnet Rise!" commanded Ash.

Pikachu floats the ground, with his body surrounded in yellow aura which enables him to easily avoid Ground-type attacks.

"_How cool is that!"_ remarked Pikachu.

The trainers gasped in awe, except Lyra.

"I'm impressed," remarked Lyra.

The trainers applauded.

"Magnet Rise easily prevents the user from being hit by Ground-type attacks like Dig, Earthquake, and Drill Run," stated May. "And, in addition, it can only be cancelled when hit by Smack Down. Gravity stops the effect of Magnet Rise, and as well as holding the Iron Ball and from using Ingrain."

Serena and the trainers shook heads to May's statement, and as did Ash and Pikachu. May opened her phone and examined the following moves.

* * *

><p><span>"Magnet Rise<span>

Contest Status:

Cute – Prevents the voltage from going up in the same turn. (Super Contests)

Clever – Makes the remaining Pokémon nervous. (Contest Spectaculars)

Cute – Can avoid being startled by others at the end of the turn. (Challenge Mode)"

* * *

><p><span>"Gravity<span>

Contest Status:

Beautiful – Prevents the voltage from going up in the same turn. (Super Contests)

Clever - Makes the remaining Pokémon nervous. (Contest Spectaculars)

Beautiful – Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. (Challenge Mode)"

* * *

><p><span>"Smack Down<span>

Contest Status:

Tough – Badly startles Pokémon that the audience has high expectations of. (Contest Spectaculars)

Tough – Lowers the voltage of all judges by one each. (Super Contests)

Tough – Shifts the judge's attention from others. (Challenge Mode)"

* * *

><p><em>Act IX: Electroweb<em>

"Electroweb snares the opposing team with an electric net," stated Kris. "And it also lowers their Speed stat."

Ash and Pikachu shook heads to Kris.

"Test 9: Electroweb," announced Leaf, exchanging positions to Kris. "Begin!"

Kris whistled and raised the flag.

"Use Electroweb!" commanded Ash.

With Ash's command, Pikachu obeyed to him and used an electric net thrown from the wrist to snare at the target, lowering its Speed stat.

"Good work," remarked Serena. "And be careful, it can no longer affect Ground-types, too."

"Thanks," regarded Ash and Pikachu.

May sent out her phone again for the ninth time, examining the move.

* * *

><p><span>"Electroweb<span>

Contest Status:

Beautiful – Badly startles Pokémon that the audience has high expectations of. (Contest Spectaculars)

Clever – Lowers the voltage of all judges by one each. (Super Contests)

Clever – Startles Pokémon that used a same-type appeal move. (Challenge Mode)"

* * *

><p>"Last one!" announced May. "Almost there!"<p>

The trainers nodded to May before Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

><p><em>Act X: Charge<em>

"Your turn, Serena," said Kris, passing the baton to Serena. Serena shook her head to Kris.

"May, you'll take care of that," said Leaf, passing her position to May.

"You'll take care of my phone, Red," instructed May. "Don't forget to check."

"On it," responded Red.

Ash and Pikachu nodded the four trainers.

"Final test: Charge," announced Serena. "Get ready!"

"On it!" said Ash. "Be prepared, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded to his partner with ease.

"Begin!" announced Serena.

May whistled and raised the flag.

"Use Charge!" commanded Ash.

"_Pikapika! Pika… Chuuuuuu!"_ said Pikachu, exerting pressured force with sparks emanating from his body, readying the move in a charging fashion.

"Pikachu, keep it up! I know you can do it!" replied Ash with spirit given to his partner.

"_I know I can do it!"_ said Pikachu, giving his partner thumbs up and the trainers. _"PIIII… KA… CHUUUU!"_

"Charge doubles the power of an Electric-type move," stated Ethan. "And, in addition, it also increases the Special Defense stat."

"You're right," regarded Lyra. "It can also augment any Electric-type attack many times, even if the Special Defense stat is already maxed out."

Ethan and Lyra nodded as they watched the move Pikachu used. Red used May's phone to examine the move.

* * *

><p><span>"Charge<span>

Contest Status:

Clever – Gets the user pumped up. Helps prevent nervousness, too. (Contest Spectaculars)

Clever – Earn double the score in the next turn. (Super Contests)

Clever – Works well if it is the same type used by the last Pokémon. (Challenge Mode)"

* * *

><p>The trainers applauded to Ash and Pikachu.<p>

"Well done," regarded Serena. "You did well."

"Thanks," added Ash. "I appreciate it."

"And, we'll continue the last two of your Pikachu's variations for tomorrow," informed May. "It looks like we ran out of time like that."

"You're right," said Serena. "Everyone, let's take a rest for tomorrow. May and I will handle this."

The trainers shook their heads to Serena and May with agreement as they headed right back to their rooms.

"Here's your phone, May," said Red, returning May's phone to her.

"Thanks, Red," said May. "I owe you one."

Red heads back outside from Court of Kings from May's response.

"You did great, Ash," remarked Serena. "Good luck."

"I owe you one," said Ash and Pikachu, nodding his mentor with response.

May sent out her phone vibrated from Calem's call.

* * *

><p><strong>Court of Kings' Corridors – 7pm<strong>

The conversation started as May gave her phone to Ash from Calem's call.

"Hey Ash, how's your training?" said Calem, answering his student, Ash, from his laptop.

"Fine," replied Ash. "Your partner seemed to have good mentoring skills just like yours."

"Thanks. Say hi to my partner for me."

"Okay. How's your Contest Coordinator experience?"

"Fine, but unfortunately, I saw Ursula a while ago while I bumped her in shoulder."

"Wow, you know her?"

"Yes. She's your companion's, Dawn, rival before according to my phone's Memory Checker app."

"I get it. I'll be training tomorrow, so I'll rest a bit from my house before training at night. Good luck, too, Calem. Don't mind your rivals, just leave them be. Congratulations for advancing the first round. I'll be counting on you."

"Same to you, but I owe you one. See you tomorrow. Good luck for your training from my partner."

Ash and Calem shook their heads with good luck. The conversation ended. Ash returned the phone from his mentor, May.

* * *

><p>"How's your call?" said Serena.<p>

"Still okay," answered Ash. "I'll be resting at home for tomorrow."

"Thanks. Don't get tired."

"Bye!" said Ash and Pikachu, waving their hands to May and Serena before heading to Charizard from flying home to Pallet Town.

Serena and May waved their hands to Ash, Pikachu, and Charizard.

"Ash's gonna train for tomorrow, right?" asked May.

"Yes," responded Serena. "And that's why he'll continue his training for his dream as a Pokémon Master."

"I accept that."

"Right, so let's go."

Serena and May went inside to the Court of Kings.

* * *

><p>Charizard, with Ash and Pikachu on his side, departed to Pallet Town.<p>

Ash and Pikachu went inside to their house to give themselves a rest for their training. Delia greeted to them.

"So, how's your training, Ash?" said Delia.

"Fine," answered Ash. "I'll continue my training for tomorrow with my Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded.

"Okay, give yourselves a rest so you won't tire out easily for tomorrow. Good night."

Ash and Pikachu nodded to Delia before heading to bedroom to rest from their training.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't wait to see my Head Mentor, Calem, arrived at the airport in Hoenn," <em>thought Ash. _"I guess he'll be the first Top Coordinator from Kalos as his position. And I'll continue my training tomorrow right now, right here."_

* * *

><p>Ash sent out his phone with a voice message from May.<p>

"Ash, Juan accepted your request as you'll meet him in the Battle Maison for Thursday," informed May. "Make sure you have to choose 2 of your Pokémon in battling Dana and Evelyn, the Battle Chatelaines, and join Juan as what Calem said. This will be your warmup for the Advanced Level Cup. Goodnight, Ash, and Serena will take care of Team Rocket if all breaks loose from capturing Pokémon, so ignore them."

Ash texted to his mentor May.

"Ok. I'll take that as a yes, and so if Team Rocket interrupts like before, I'll not tire out from them and focus on my battle against the two Chatelaines alongside Juan in the Maison immediately."

May sent back from Ash's reply.

"Ok, goodnight and rest tonight so you'll get enough energy for your training tomorrow. I accepted that as a plus."

The reply from Ash and his mentor's texts ended.

* * *

><p><strong>As Ash and Pikachu trained under their mentors, the Legendary Pokémon Trainers, met their replacement mentor, Serena, Calem's partner and friend, and her assistant, May, Brendan's partner, friend, and love interest, our hero's training continues!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note of Conclusion: Since you've read my side storied fanfiction, I made this a new chapter which is taken place from it and the side story. Enjoy. Chapter 16 is up next soon. Please refer to Chapter 13 for Contest Moves' interchanged conditions.<strong>_


End file.
